A segunda Geração
by Kimiz
Summary: E se eles se casassem? Tivessem filhos? Se esses filhos crescessem e se tornasem genins, chunins, jounins...? E se tudo isso fosse narrado por mim aqui nessa fic? [Vários casais] Muitos personagens novos. T por causa de palavrões, Capítulo 1 editado.
1. Jantar

A segunda Geração

Hey guys.. Essa é a versão re-editada do capítulo 1. Eu não gostei de algumas coisas, - de novo - então eu resolvi (re)editar. Eu vou fazer isso com outros capítulos também, (porque sinceramente, a fic tava muito ruinzinha) então... Não se surpreendam se forem ler e estiver diferente de antes.

Espero que gostem.

Naruto não me pertence ¬¬ Mas se pertencesse... hehehehe

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A segunda Geração

Capítulo 1

Jantar

- KEIKO!

- JÁ VOU!

A garota de aparentemente 15 anos, longos cabelos negros e lisos, desviou os olhos cor de ônix da tela do notebook para a porta. Mexeu no cabelo e colocando para o lado continuou a digitar freneticamente.

- KEIKO! VEM JANTAR!

- TÔ INDO!

Continuou digitando já irritada. Ela se irritava muito fácil. Fechou o notebook e se levantou, ajeitando a saia preta um palmo acima do joelho que usava, que combinava com uma blusa cor de vinho. Mais curioso era que bem pequeno, no cantinho da blusa, em preto e branco estava um leque desenhado. A garota puxou a blusa para observar o desenho. Soltou um suspiro. "Saco."

- KEIKO! DESCE!

- TÔ INDO, PORRA!

- OLHA O PALAVREADO! A TSUNADE-SAMA E O KAKASHI-SENSEI ESTÃO AQUI!

- TÁÁÁÁÁÁ! JÁ TÔ INDO, CARAMBA!

Ela abriu a porta e saiu de seu espaçoso quarto bege para um corredor, onde no seu fim jazia uma escada que levava para o patamar inferior. (Kimi: nossa, agora me achei. Jazia? Patamar? Nuss, como sou inteligente XP) Lá embaixo, uma mulher de curtos e lisos cabelos rosa e olhos esverdeados batia o pé repetidamente, enquanto brigava com um menino de 12 anos, cabelos negros, curtos e rebeldes, os mesmos olhos da mulher.

- HATSUHARU!

- Poxa, mãe, você sabia que eu não sou surdo?

A garota que observava a cena escorregou pelo corrimão e pulou no chão do Hall, rindo.

- É, Haru, isso é novidade!

Foi aí que ela parou de rir para ver a dupla parada à porta. Uma mulher loira, alta e magra, que usava uma blusa cinza e saia comprida com sapatos de salto. O outro era um homem mais alto que a mulher, de cabelos prateados com o rosto escondido por uma máscara. A morena sorriu e jogou os braços pra cima, feliz.

- TSUNADE-SENSEI! KAKASHI!

Um homem alto e forte, de cabelos rebeldes e negros, os olhos ônix idênticos aos da garota parada no Hall adentrou no recinto. Surpreso, cumprimentou os dois recém chegados com a cabeça e olhou para a filha, descontente.

- Keiko, eu já disse que você podia usar...

- PAIÊ! Fala sério, você quer que eu use aquela Pokebola nas costas?

- Keiko! – começou a mulher de cabelos rosa, mas foi interrompida pela risada da convidada.

- Então, pai, vamos combinar assim, o dia que você me deixar fazer uma tatuagem, eu tatuo bem grande um leque nas costas, ok?

- Keiko, pelo amor de Kami...

- Gente, eu falo sério! Eu quero uma tatuagem! Se vocês não me deixarem fazer legalmente, eu vou ter que fazer ilegalmente...

- KEIKO!

- Dá pra parar de gastar meu nome? Cara, eu sei que gostam dele, mas enche o saco, sabe?

A mãe da garota sorriu constrangida e desculpou-se com os visitantes (Kimi: Se discurpa cus cumpadi! n.n!), que tornaram a rir e seguiram todos para a sala de jantar. Era um lugar amplo e de cores vibrantes. O vermelho da parede combinava com o tom escuro dos móveis. No centro, uma grande mesa comprida com várias cadeiras da mesma cor, estufadas com vermelho. Alguns quadros espalhados pelas paredes. O menino de 12 anos suspirou e soltou de repente:

- Vocês não vão trocar isso não? Me deixa deprimido...

- Mas eu adoro a cor! – falou a mulher loira.

- Deu um trabalhão pra decorar. E ficou ótimo! – falou a mãe.

- Hn.

- Concordo.

- Keiko, sobre aquela tatuagem...

- A gente não deixa. – completou o pai rápido.

A garota se engasgou e rindo falou enquanto tossia:

- Você achou que eu tava falando sério, mãe?

- Bem eu... Achei!

- Na boa, mãe, eu sabia que vocês não iam deixar, então eu fiz sem autorização. Vovó assinou pra mim. A vovó é tão legal... – Sasuke lançou um olhar mortal à Sakura.

- A sua mãe...

- Quer parar com isso? A culpa não é minha!

- Ela foi longe demais... Você vai ter que dar um jeito nela.

- Pô, pai, você falou isso há alguns anos atrás e não te levou a nada.

- Mocinha. Pro seu quarto.

- Mas eu tô com fome.

- Agora. – ele disse de um jeito que nem demente desobedeceria.

- Pai, como cê é estressado...

Ela se levantou da cadeira, pegou alguns pães que estavam na mesa, deu um beijo na bochecha do pai, e acenou pros presentes, saindo da sala logo depois. Ela se dirigiu até o notebook fechado em cima da cama, e largando os pãezinhos em cima da mesinha de cabeceira começou a digitar em uma janela aberta do MSN.

UcHiHa_KeIkO diz: Hey.

_S2 Kyoko S2_ diz: OIII!

_**Nara_Uotani RULES**_ diz: Fala. Se livrou do inferno?

UcHiHa_KeIkO diz: Podes crer.

_S2 Kyoko S2_ diz: Diz aí! Não pode ser tão ruim uma janta com a Tsunade-sama.

UcHiHa_KeIkO diz: Ah é? Então vem você jantar com eles! Meu pai só fica falando de ANBU e blábláblá, aliás, não sei como a minha mãe agüenta.

_**Nara_Uotani RULES**_ diz: Adultos... Quem entende! Espera aih um poco, galera, a Hanajima pegou no sono em cima do meu leque...

A garota morena sorriu com o canto da boca e começou a falar da tal história da tatuagem.

Uchiha Keiko era ninguém mais ninguém menos que filha de Uchiha Sasuke. Com, (ninguém imaginava...) Haruno Sakura. Ele havia ido atrás do irmão, mas no meio do caminho resolveu que matá-lo não ia adiantar nada, e voltou pra Konoha. Enquanto o irmão menor, Hatsuharu, era a cópia exata do pai em personalidade, Keiko era o exato oposto. Se irritava fácil, era muito determinada e teimosa, detestava esperar, fazia muito o que dava na telha. Não suportava enrolações, muito impulsiva. Sempre com seu jeitinho "deixa pra lá". Uma coisa que adora fazer é irritar o pai. Acha incrivelmente divertido. Aos 15 anos a garota já é uma jounin muito habilidosa e dominava o Sharingan. Era muito difícil perder pra alguém. A não ser que esse alguém fosse Hyuuga Hiroshi.

Ela riu consigo mesma da cara do pai ao achar que ela tinha uma tatuagem. Não tinha nada! Foi apenas invenção para irritar ele e Sakura (só digamos que a ex-Haruno não era a melhor amiga da mãe). E mencionar que a avó assinara a autorização os deixara ainda mais irritados. Como ela adorava deixá-los vermelhos de raiva! Ver o sangue ferver e uma veia dilatar na testa dos pais eram seu passatempo preferido.

_**Nara_Uotani RULES**_ diz: Porra, como é que seus pais ainda te agüentam?

UcHiHa_KeIkO diz: Sei lá, meu, eles tem paciência.

- KEIKO!

UcHiHa_KeIkO diz: Affe... Não me livrei de nada não, aí vem minha mãe me obrigando a voltar lá pra baixo. Já viu, né? Bju meninas! Volto daqui a pouco.

_**Nara_Uotani RULES**_ diz: Não vai dar uma de suicida, viu, mocinha? Bju

_S2 Kyoko S2_ diz: Tchau, Keiko, a gente se fala.

Sakura entrou no quarto da filha no exato momento que ela batia o notebook.

- Oi, Keiko.

- Oi, mãe.

- Olha... Quanto àquela tatuagem...

- Na boa, mãe, até parece que eu ia fazer uma sem falar com vocês. – a adulta suspirou profundamente e sorriu.

- Você nos deu um susto mocinha! Aliás, Tsunade-sama quer falar com você. Recado do Rokudaime. Missão nova. É possível que você lidere!

- EU? Com apenas 15 aninhos?

Keiko fez uma cara de falsa indignação muito infantil que fez a outra rir. Conhecia bem a filha e sabia que não perderia a chance de liderar nada. Era uma perfeita mandona. Adorava comandar. E, modéstia à parte, ela comandava muito bem. As duas desceram falando da possível missão da morena.

Chegando na sala de jantar, Keiko murmurou um: "Não tem nenhuma tatoo, pai!" deu um beijo no topo da cabeça do mais velho e sentou-se ao lado da loira, pronta pra perguntar quando poderia começar a recrutar gente pra sua próxima missão.

- Caaaaalma, pequena, você terá uma missão pequenininha de manhã, levar um bando de crianças pra Academia.

- Por que eu?

- Gente nova de outro país, sabe?

- Uhm.

- Depois... Você e o Hiroshi têm que levar o um cara de Suna de volta. – ela acabou derrubando o jarro de suco que tinha segurado. Piscou, atônita, olhando a bagunça que fizera.

- Ele... Voltou?

- Keiko. – Sakura chamou.

- Voltou? – ela perguntou, firme.

- Sim, Keiko, ele voltou. – Tsunade respondeu com um suspiro.

- Como... Como assim voltou? NINGUÉM ME DISSE NADA, PORRA!

- KEIKO! Não sei onde você aprende essas palavras.

Nesse momento Tsunade se corta com a faca enquanto cortava o bife que comia e se levanta furiosa, derrubando a cadeira e soltando logo um:

- PORRA! QUE MERDA! OLHA QUE BOSTA! ME CORTEI!

- O.O

- O.O

- n.n

- Que é?

Todos olham para ela, que usa seu chakra pra curar o pequeno corte. Pigarreou e sentou-se de novo, dirigindo a palavra à Keiko.

- Eu achei que você soubesse.

- Não... Não, eu não quero era missão! Eu não quero que ele esteja lá! Não quero, entendeu? Dá pra falar isso pro tio Naruto?

- Não adianta discutir, Keiko, só o Hiroshi está livre.

- Mas ele não tinha que estar comandando uma missão idiota que ele acha mais importante que as minhas só por ele ter 17 anos?

- Na verdade... – Keiko cruza os dedos.

- Sim, sim, sim.

- Não!

A garota se joga na cadeira emburrada e cruza os braços.

- Não adianta discutir com a Tsunade, Keiko. – disse Sasuke simplesmente.

- EU SEI! – e começou a murmurar pra si mesma. – Eu não acredito que ele voltou e nem me contou... Ele vai pagar muito caro, é vai. Eu vou bater muito nele e danificar aquele rostinho perfeito. Hyuuga vai se ferrar. Eu vou bater tanto nele que ele vai ficar...

- Filha, sem ameaças de morte e de surra à mesa, por favor.

- É, deixe isso pra quando forem casados. – Kakashi falou brincando enquanto balançava a mão em sinal de "deixa pra lá".

- KAKASHI! Cala a boca! – Keiko berrou, corada.

- KEIKO! Isso é jeito de falar?

O mais velho só riu enquanto falava que não tinha falado quando ela casasse com HIROSHI e sim quando ela casasse, mas a garota continuou berrando que não ia nunca casar com alguém que chamasse ela de pirralha e que a irritasse como ele fazia. De repente, pareceu lembrar-se de alguma coisa. Corou, meio desnorteada se levantou, murmurou um com licença e saiu resmungando baixinho.

- Eu achei que ela ia gritar mais. – Tsunade disse colocando uma garfada da comida na boca.

- Acho que ela ainda não superou muito bem. Será que vai tudo voltar ao normal? – uma Sakura com expressão esperançosa torcia o guardanapo.

Haru apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão. Suspirou e falou entediado:

- Mulher pra complicar...

- É pra ontem! – completou Sasuke mau-humorado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

E aí? Gostaram? Bem, eu tenho umas explicações:

A FIC É SÓ MINHA! DA KIMI! SÓ DA KIMI!

Essa fic eu tive a idéia no meio de uma aula chata de matemática, aliás, tenho certeza que me ferrei na prova.

MAS A KIMI TAVA FALANDO QUE SE TIVER IDIOTA, CONTENTEN-SE PORQUE A KIMI GOSTOU DA FIC E NUNCA TINHA VISTO NINGUÉM FAZER FIC DELES GRANDES!

Então A Kimi pede comentários e agradece a atenção. U.U

BEIJINHOOOOS!


	2. Preparativos pra missão

A segunda geração

A segunda geração

Capítulo 2

Preparativos para a missão

Ele correra na direção de onde viera o grito. Reconhecia aquela voz, queria ajudá-la. Sua respiração tornava-se lenta e mais difícil, parecia que o ataque do inimigo estava começando a fazer algum efeito afinal de contas. Com imensa dificuldade chegou ao local. E lá estava ela. Por um fio, ele podia notar. Não sabia como a garota parava em pé. Ficou paralisado no momento em que os olhos vermelhos se voltaram para ele e no segundo seguinte tornaram-se cor de ônix, para em seguida, ver a garota desabar no chão.

- Hiro...

Ela caiu no gramado molhado e ele correu até ela suando frio. A chuva não perdoava. As nuvens carregadas pareciam querer afogá-los com gotas de chuva, o vento forte que insistia em soprar em conjunto com o céu cinza denunciavam o frio que fazia. Ele correu até ela e colocou sua cabeça em seus braços.

- Hiro... Esquece.

- Não! Eu vou te levar pro hospital e você vai ficar bem...

- Não diz isso. Você sabe que não é verdade.

- É sim!

Gotas começaram a cair em seu rosto e ele sabia que não eram da chuva. A garota sorriu tristemente e fez uma careta de dor. Continuou falando com dificuldade.

- Na boa... Eu tô legal. Agora... Vai.

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui!

- É tarde demais... Só diz... Pra todo mundo... Que não foi culpa sua.

Ela deu um último sorriso antes de fechar os olhos e tombar para o lado.

- Não... Pirralha! NÃO MORRE! VOCÊ NÃO PODE! KEIKO!

- HIROSHI!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O moreno acordou suado e confuso. Estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Seu cabelo negro e curto grudado na testa molhada. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e piscou algumas vezes seguidas, para ter certeza de que seus olhos perolados não estavam lhe mostrando uma miragem. Não. Graças a Deus tinha sido apenas um sonho. Se levantou e entrou no banheiro, usava apenas a calça do pijama revelando seu físico (Kimi: -suspira- Hina, eu quero um Hiroshi. Hina: Eu não vou te dar, compra você Kimi: Boba ¬¬)

Não demorou muito quem tinha gritado seu nome tornou a gritar. Dessa vez a voz vinha acompanhada da dona. Uma mulher em seus trinta e poucos anos apareceu na porta batendo o pé, impaciente. Tinha grampos de cabelo na boca e terminava de prender o cabelo cor de chocolate em um coque. Olhou pro filho e suspirando mandou-o se arrumar.

- Hiroshi! A o Naruto está te chamando no escritório dele. Se apressa! Já são onze horas!

- Tá Tenten. (Kimi: não, vocês nom leram errado, ele chama a mãe pelo nome.)

Eles ouviram vir debaixo barulhos estranhos e um grito. Logo após vidros quebrando foram ouvidos e uma garota apareceu no vão da porta. Cabelos castanhos, abaixo do ombro presos em uma trança e olhos perolados.

- Desculpa pela janela, mãe.

- Kyoko... Você tem uma árvore no quintal pra isso!

- Eu sei... Foi sem querer! >

- Vamos ter que falar sobre isso.

- Já vou, dona Tenten.

- É sério!

- Entendido, dona Tenten.

As duas mulheres saíram do quarto discutindo sobre a janela.

Hyuga Hiroshi era filho de Neji com Tenten. Os dois se acertaram rápido, como todo mundo achou que aconteceria. O problema foi o clã Hyuuga aceitar o casamento. O que levou um tempão pra acontecer, e só aconteceu mesmo depois que um certo hokage loiro de olhos azuis interveio. Hiroshi tinha uma irmã mais nova, Kyoko. Que além de herdar os cabelos da mãe, herdou sua habilidade com armas. A mira era ótima. Ela nunca errava. Ou quase nunca. Os dois viviam se implicando, ainda mais porque Kyoko era três anos mais nova e ele se achava no direito de chamar todos menores que ele de pirralhos. Até sua mãe começar a chamá-lo de pirralho. Amava implicar com Keiko e tinha um jeito meio frio de ser, embora fosse conhecido como um galinha não assumido. Andara fora durante alguns anos pois fora mandado em treinamento, e agora estava de volta. Havia chegado noite retrasada.

O moreno sentou-se na cama, tombou pro lado, afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. E antes que Tenten pudesse berrar pra ele ir rápido ele já estava dormindo novamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keiko batia o pé impaciente. Tornara a se sentar. "Onde aquele irresponsável do Hiroshi se meteu?" Suspirou e olhou no relógio. Ele estava atrasado. 45 minutos. Isso era muito mais do que ela própria costumava se atrasar. Tinha ido pra lá às onze horas depois de largar as crianças que tinha que levar na Academia. E agora era quase meio dia. Uma veia na testa dela dilatou ao constatar que ele continuava o mesmo imprestável de sempre. Ela estava com a saia preta e as botas pretas que usava geralmente, mas hoje, em vez da blusa vinho, estava usando uma blusa rosa, com o onipresente leque atrás.

Hiroshi estava atrasado. E muito. Ele sabia que Naruto ia matá-lo. Mas ele lá tinha culpa se o sono era mais forte que ele? Chegou na praça onde estava Keiko e localizou-a imediatamente. Mas o fato é que ele não sabia que era Keiko. Afinal, ela tinha apenas 12 anos quando ele saíra pra treinamento, e de 12 pra 15 anos as pessoas mudam muito. Estava absolutamente linda. Ele ficou observando a morena de cabelos longos e até pensou em puxar conversa com a garota. Foi quando ela virou os orbes cor de ônix na sua direção. Ele se assustou ao vê-las se transformarem em vermelhas. Aqueles olhos... Ele conhecia de algum lugar. E aquelas esferas negras eram sem dúvidas... Mas não podia ser. Simplesmente não podia.

- HIROSHI!

- PIRRALHA???

Ele se assustou. Aquela era a pirralha? Aquela baixinha boba e implicante que se achava o máximo e usava aparelho nos dentes? A Pirralha? Não, não podia ser. Aquela com quem ele implicava todo o santo dia? E mais... Não costumavam ser apenas 3 esferas negras? O que aquela 4ª no centro do olho dela fazia ali? Viu-a sapatear e começar a berrar. "É, definitivamente é a pirralha" ele riu consigo mesmo lembrando o quão barraqueira ela era.

- PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR DE PIRRALHA, PORRA!

- Tsc, tsc, pirralha, a Tia Sakura tinha que te ensinar que essas palavras são feias de se falar.

- DÁ PRA VOCÊ IR PRO INFERNO?

- Uhm... Creio que não será possível.

- E QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE DE ME DEIXAR ESPERANDO?

- Te deixar esperando...?

- EU LEVEI OS PIVETES PRA ACADEMIA COMO A DINDA MANDOU, E VIM PRA CÁ ESPERAR! VOCÊ TÁ ATRASADO 45 MINUTOS! – ela olhou no relógio – 46!

- Mas pirralha, eu só tava indo pro escritório do Naruto, eu não marquei nada com você!

- Ih, Keiko! Seu primeiro fora?

Eles se viraram e viram um garoto de cabelos azul escuro, alto, com as mãos atrás da cabeça displicente. Ele sorriu safado e fez uma careta.

- SESSUE!

O garoto foi golpeado na cabeça por uma garota da sua altura, se não mais alta, loira, tinha olhos verdes. Os cabelos eram lisos e iam abaixo do ombro. Ela correu até Keiko e abraçou sua cabeça, colocando a língua para Hiroshi.

- SEU RETARDADO! Se acha muito gostosão pra nossa Keiko, né? Pois saiba que ela faz muito marmanjo suspirar por onde passa! Pode parecer muito inocente pra você, mas...

- UO!

- Desculpe, desculpe, não vou comentar sobre a vez que seus pais pegaram você de amasso no armário com o... Oops!

- O que? Pirralha, você não é mais tão pirralha assim?

- CALA A BOCA HIROSHI!

- VÊ SE TOMA VERGONHA NA CARA! – berrou a loira.

- Ele gosta dela. Só não sabe que gosta.

Todos olharam para um banco e descobriram ser uma garota de cabelos negros lisos e pelas costas. Ela estava deitada no banco, e parecia muito sonolenta. Usava uma blusa branca e um short preto com um sapato preto.

- O.O – todos.

- É ISSO AÍ, HANAJIMA! FALOU BONITO, IRMÃZINHA!

- Uotani, para de gritar, eu quero dormir.

- HIRO! VOCÊ GOSTA DA KEIKO! – Sessue berrou.

- Que idiotice, Sessue, eu na...

- CLARO QUE GOSTA! – continuou ele berrando – E você nem contou pra mim, que sou seu melhor amigo? ¬¬ Eu podia te dar uns toques, pooor exemplo! Como é que você deixa a gata esperando?

- EU NÃO GOSTO DELA!

- Claro que não. – Uotani cruzou os braços – TAVA DANDO UM FORA NELA, GOSTOSÃO!

- Meu irmão... Você tem que aprender que não é a última bolachinha do pacote... – Sessue disse batendo no ombro de Hiroshi.

- Gente... Não é isso que vocês tão pensando... – Keiko tentou rindo.

- Ah não? – Uotani segurou a morena pelos ombros e a sacudiu – O QUE QUE ELE FEZ COM VOCÊ???

- Nada, Uo-chan, o tio Naruto chamou a gente pra uma missão. – E caiu na gargalhada.

A loira olhou para Hiroshi e lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Quer dizer que você não tá interessado na Keiko?

- Não! E mesmo se estivesse... Não acha que ela sabe se defender sozinha?

- NÃO! A Keiko é muito indefesa! Nem sabe diferenciar uma Kunai envenenada de uma normal!

- E você sabe?

- ù.ú – a garota puxa um leque enorme que carregava nas costas.

- Não, Uo-chan! Você sabe que isso vai destruir tudo!

- Que se exploda!

- Você vai ter que reconstruir o que quebrar. E eu não vou te ajudar não, maninha.

- VAI VALER A PENA! NINPOU: KAMAITACHI!

&&&&&&& Tempo da Kimi &&&&&&&&

É O SEGUINTE, MINHA GENTE!

A KIMI PROCUROU O ATAQUE DA TEMARI AQUELE DO VENTO CORTANTE E SÓ ACHOU AQUELA PORCARIA! ENTÃO SE ALGUMA BOA ALMA QUISER DIZER PRA KIMI OS ATAQUES DA TEMARI, ELA FICARIA IMENSAMENTE GRATA!

&&&&&&& Fim do Tempo da Kimi &&&&&

- Uotani... Você planta uma árvore nova, certo? Aff... Como cê é complexa.

Uotani sorriu e fez um sinal de vitória com os dedos. Nara Uotani e Nara Hanajima eram gêmeas filhas de Shikamaru e Temari (que se mudara para Konoha logo após o casamento) Um casal um tanto... Problemático. Quase que a Noiva teve que pedir o noivo em casamento de tão lerdo que o outro era. Rolavam uns quebra paus de vez em quando de atirar cadeira pela janela e tudo, mas no final das contas eles se amavam. Uotani parecia a cópia de Temari, só que com os cabelos soltos e lisos, usava a técnica da mãe. Por ser dois anos mais velha que Keiko acabava sendo super protetora com a amiga exagerando um pouco sobre ela ser indefesa ou não. Ela tendia a proteger as amigas um pouco demais.

Já Hanajima parecia a versão feminina e em menor escala do pai. Preguiçosa, inteligente, cabelos negros e abaixo do ombro, lisos, que ela usava solto. Gostava muito de preto e estava sempre dormindo. Em vez do problemático que Shikamaru usava sempre, ela vivia dizendo complexo. Tudo pra ela era complexo.

Uotani colocou o leque nas costas e bateu as mãos.

- Simbora pro escritório da tio TUTU!

- Tutu, Uo?

- Naru-TUTU!

- Fala sério! – Keiko falou rindo.

Escritório do Hokage...

Hiro e Sessue caem com tudo no chão do escritório, fazendo um buraco no teto. O loiro perdido em morros de papel pulou da cadeira.

- MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

- Desculpe, Naruto-sama, o que acontece é que...

- Aquela louca da Uotani resolveu atacar a gente só porque o Hiro disse que ela não sabia diferenciar uma kunai envenenada de uma comum. Vixi! Aquela mulher pra estressar é com ela mesma. Barraqueeeeira!

- CAHAM!

Os dois se viram e vêem Temari parada a porta sorrindo irônica para eles, acompanhada de Shikamaru, rindo atrás.

- Cala a boca, Shikamaru!

- Há... Há... Ok. Hahahaha... Tá parei.

- O que vocês estavam falando?

- Nada não, tia!

- Aquela pirralha é uma barraqueira. Não consegue ser barraqueira sozinha. Arrasta as amigas barraqueiras pra armar barraco junto. Hunft. E o pior é que aquelas barraqueiras tão muito mais fortes. A pirralha até já tem aquela 4ª esfe—

Hiroshi parou de falar sozinho quando todos o olharam com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele tirou a poeira da roupa e se virou pra Naruto.

- Disse que tem uma missão pra mim?

- É. E é junto com... A pirralha.

- QUÊ? VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR FALANDO SÉRIO!

- É! O Hiro vai ser morto antes que possa dizer "foi sem querer"!

- Cala a boca, Sessue, você não tá ajudando. – Hiro murmurou bravo.

- Ah... Eu sinto muito, ninguém mandou você estar livre. – Naruto disse dando de ombros, com o sorriso debochado típico, de quem não sente nem um pouco.

- Qual o problema com a Keiko, afinal? – Temari colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Oi, Temari. Oi Shikamaru.

-Tia! A senhora não ouviu ele falar que ela é uma barraqueira?

- Ela na verdade me parece até que bem certa das idéias.

- Isso é só porque ela adora irritar o Sasuke e você não gosta dele. – Shikamaru disse rindo.

- Não é verdade...

- É sim.

- Cala a boca, Shika.

- Hunft. – ele virou a cara, mau-humorado e ela sorriu.

- Ah! Tia! O sensei disse que precisava falar com você, alguma coisa que eu não ouvi direito, eu tava com mp3.

- Certo, obrigada.

Sessue sorriu. Ele era na verdade aprendiz de Gaara, não que o ruivo quisesse ter um aprendiz, mas o garoto tinha sido meio que empurrado pra isso, pra ver se tomava jeito, já que era um bagunceiro que não aprendia nunca. Por causa disso vivia chamando Temari de Tia e acabara virando amigo de Uotani. Claro que ser amigo dela não a impedia de bater nele. Na verdade ela parecia bater MAIS nele só porque era seu amigo.

- Mãe? Pai? O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Uotani entrando no escritório do Hokage.

- Eu trabalho pra ele sabe? – respondeu Shikamaru entediado.

- Eu vim entregar uns relatórios. Você?

- A gente veio entregar a Keiko!

- A gente?

- É, eu e a Hana.

- E cadê a sua irmã?

A loira andou até a porta e puxou a irmã pelos ombros.

- Aqui!

- HANAJIMA!

- Presente! – ela disse levantando a mão e depois abrindo os olhos – Ah! Eu tava sonhando que tava na Academia ainda. – esfregou os olhos – Que é?

- Nada, não.

- Oi, tia. – disse Keiko um pouco intimidada com o berro que Temari dera antes.

- Ah! Olá, Keiko! Como você está?

- Bem.

- Sua mãe, seu irmão?

- Todos bem. – (Kimi: Note a falta da menção do pai dela na pergunta a cima)

- Ótimo! Mande lembranças a eles! – ela disse sorrindo, depois se virou para Naruto – Tô indo.

- Aonde?

Temari deu um beijo na testa de cada filha e respondeu um "Suna" e saiu de lá acenando para elas. Já estavam acostumadas, as visitas da mãe eram freqüentes, afinal os irmãos dela ainda estavam lá.

- Bom, meu povo, também tô me mandando, tenho que resolver uns assuntos aí com um idiota que eu chamava de namorado.

- Vai ter quebra pau, Uotani? – perguntou Hanajima entediada.

- Podes crer.

- Tô dentro.

- VAMOS ASSISTIR AO MASSACRE DO IDIOTA EX-NAMORADO DA TANI! – berrou Sessue como criança e os três saíram.

- 'n.n – Keiko sorriu e se virou para Naruto – Qual vai ser a missão mesmo?

- Ah... Pena que o cara não chegou, vocês podia ter pego uma carona com a Temari.

- A gente vai pra Suna?

- Levar alguém até lá.

- Uhm.

- Mas vocês ainda tem tempo. Vão dar uma volta, quando chegar eu mando alguém avisar.

- Certo.

Hiroshi deu as costas para os dois e saiu andando. Keiko simulou um estrangulamento no ar e deu tchau pro loiro, saindo logo atrás dele. Aquele ano começara a ser ruim a partir do momento em que Hiroshi berrara "PIRRALHA!" Mas agora ela estava mais forte. Agora ela ia bater nele e ia doer. Sorriu com esse pensamento e cruzou os braços vitoriosa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimi: MY DEARS! Como seis tão? Ok, eu tenho que admitir, a Uotani é totalmente inspirada na... UOTANI! De Fruits Basket. Sorry, Natsuki Takaya-sensei! Mas EU JURO QUE A HANA FOI ACIDENTE! Até porque a Hana ia se chamar Kyoko, e, é, eu sei que roubei muito nome de Fruits Basket, mas é meu vício! NÃO POSSO CONTROLAR! –senta e chora- Até porque eu não sei muitos nomes em japonês.

Outra coisa... O Sessue foi meio inspirado no Yusuke, de Yu Yu Hakusho, mas agora observando os outros capítulos... Sei lá, ele ficou muito legal.

NOSSA MÃE! DEUS PERDOE A KIMI! ELA ROUBA MUITO ANIMÊ!

Vou responder os reviews agora.

Patty Uchiha – Sério mesmo? A Keiko tá parecida? Coitado do seu pai, ein? XD

Immort-Aiko – YES! VOCÊ ACERTOU! HYUGA HIROSHI FILHO DE TENTEN E NEJI! PALMAS PRA VOCÊ! –bate palmas- Que bom que você amou a fic! Eu tô amando escrever.

Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy' – Que bom que cê adorou! Cê sempre comenta nas fics da Kimi e da Hina, né? Por isso eu dedico esse cap. a você!!!!

Hina: ¬¬

Kimi: Bom, você já deve ter visto de quem o Hiroshi é filho. Achei que tinha ficado meio na cara por causa do sobrenome, mas sei lá, pelo jeito nom ficou. n.n

The Bakas – Espero que goste do Hiroshi, eu acho ele taum FOFO! >

Acho que era isso que eu queria falar. Yeap. Ah! Vocês não acharam a Temari fofa nessa fic? E uma coisa... Quanto à "Escola Substituta", Kimi tá no meio de um bloqueio criativo e a Hina não tá ajudando, então o capítulo 4 vai demorar. Era isso.

Bjinhos, bye bye! OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS, A KIMI ADORA TODOS VOCÊS!


	3. Escapando de jantares chatos

Helloooooooo! KIMI TÁ AQUI DE NOVO! E COM OUTRO CAPÍTULO PRA VOCÊS! Sei que demorei pra postar, mas tenho uma ótima desculpa!

MENTIIIIRA! Foi pura preguiça mesmo Mas ele chegou e tá aqui! E agora eu vou comentar os comentários! Ahn... Isso soou estranho ¬¬

Lord Zero X – Sim, sim, compreendo suas dúvidas. Na verdade até EU tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. Mas eu pensei... Cara! Eu amo o Itachi! EU não posso deixar o Sasu matar ele! E resolvi que ia ser muito mais engraçado se a Keiko ficasse implicando com o Sasuke comparando ele com o Ita e essas coisas. Sem falar que os presentes de natal do Itachi iam ser muito engraçados. "Querido irmão, espero que tenha gostado da bigorna que lhe dei. Escolhi a dedo. Um abraço, Itachi" XD Obrigado por comentar! E o filho do Naruto aparece nesse cap!

The Bakas – Respondendo às perguntas! O SESSUE É ALGUÉM MUITO IMPORTANTE SIM! Er... Na verdade ele foi criado por um único motivo que será revelado mais adiante. Mas com o passar dos tempos (lê-se minutos) eu vi que ele precisava ser o palhaço da história. Toda história tem um palhaço! E quanto ao Yuki... A KIMI SE DESCULPA, MAS NÃO PRETENDE COLOCAR YUN-YUN NA HISTÓRIA!

Haruno Shaoly – Oba! Que bom que você gostou! Sei que demorou, mas aqui tá o capítulo 3 pra vc ler, viu?

Haru e Tohru – Jura? Já teve essa idéia? Bem, eu acho que todo mundo imagina como seriam né? Se você falar da minha fic na sua possível fic a Kimi ficaria muito feliz! E Kimi amou que você gostou! Kimi adora quando pessoas adoram as fics dela! E SIM! EU AMO FURUBA! Mas deixa a Kimi um pouco deprimida, são tantas tragédias... COMO ESSA HITÓRIA DO MANGÁ ATRASAR! KIMI QUER ESGANAR O PESSOAL DA EDITORA JBC! QUE POCA VERGONHA É ESSA DE NÃO SAIR O 21? KIMI QUER O MANGÁ 21 E VAI ARMAR UM BARRACO SE NÃO TIVER! Ok, ok, Kimi não vai armar barraco. OBRIGADA PELO COMENTÁRIO!

BEM, GENTE, OBRIGADA DO FUNDO DO CORAÇÃO PRA QUEM COMENTOU! SIGNIFICA MUITO, MAS MUITO MESMO PRA KIMI! VOCÊS NÃO FAZEM IDÉIA! E SEM MAIS ENCHEÇÃO DE LINGÜIÇA... AQUI ESTÁ O CAPÍTULO 3!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A segunda geração

Capítulo 3

Escapando de Jantares chatos

- COMO VOCÊ É ESTÚPIDO, HIROSHI! ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO!

- E você é uma pirralha.

Ela virou os olhos vermelhos para ele. Um calafrio correu pela sua espinha no momento em que ela abriu a boca pra começar a berrar de novo. Mas ela não berrou. Não. Foi bem pior. Ela chutou seu estômago. E aquilo doía muito. Principalmente porque ele voara alguns metros e batera na parede. Ela tinha adquirido uma força sobre humana e assustadora. Keiko sapateou e começou a andar em círculos praguejando.

- EU ESTAVA ÓTIMA! VOCÊ NÃO PRECISAVA SE METER NA MINHA FRENTE E MATAR O CARA POR MIM!

- Você é apenas uma pirralha de 15 anos, já quer matar um cara?

- EU JÁ! MATEI! UM CARA! EU JÁ TENHO 15 ANOS, HIROSHI! PARA DE ME TRATAR COMO SE EU FOSSE UM BEBÊ!

- Mas você é...

- EU NÃO SOU MAIS A PIRRALHA QUE VOCÊ IMPLICAVA! TÁ LEGAL? EU SEI ME DEFENDER SOZINHA! E VOCÊ É UM ESTÚPIDO!

- AGORA EU SOU ESTÚPIDO POR TENTAR DE POUPAR?

- EU NÃO QUERIA SER POUPADA, SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ FERROU COM TUDO! QUASE QUE O CARA NÃO CHEGA EM SUNA! POR CAUSA DE SEU... ATO DE HEROÍSMO!

- Cala a boca.

- SEU RETARDADO!

Ela chutou a canela do garoto, que caiu no chão devida à força do chute. Realmente. Os chutes dela doíam muito mais do que costumavam doer quando era pequena. Ela parou de sapatear e ofereceu a mão para ele se levantar.

- Anda. Minha mãe tá esperando. Ela convidou a Tia Tenten pra ir lá em casa jantar. Isso inclui você.

- Você é tão teimosa quanto uma mula, pirralha!

- PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR DE PIRRALHA SEU IDIOTA! E A MULA AQUI É VOCÊ!

A cena não poderia ser mais nostálgica. A blusa rosa que Keiko estava usando de manhã estava totalmente marrom, e a saia preta parecia ainda mais preta, os cabelos encharcados e parecendo uma pasta gosmenta. Hiroshi estava sujo dos pés a cabeça, e os cabelos negros pareciam castanhos. Os dois berravam um com o outro (como faziam quando eram pequenos. Só que Hiroshi costumava vencer e sair ileso enquanto Keiko levava a pior) e estavam quase se matando quando Sakura, Temari, Hinata e Tenten entraram no Hall.

- SAKURA! SEU CHÃO! – Temari berrou apontando as poças de lama no chão.

- O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊS?

Agora a coisa não poderia ser mais constrangedora. Keiko estava sentada na barriga de Hiroshi esgoelando o garoto, que tentava se defender puxando as mãos dela. Haru passou por ali e murmurou um "vão pra um quarto", o que os fez corar mais ainda e se levantar, virando de costas um pro outro furiosos.

- ESSE IDIOTA AÍ QUASE FERROU COM TUDO!

- A CULPA É MINHA SE VOCÊ É UMA PIRRALHA QUE NÃO SABE SE DEFENDER?

- PIRRALHA O ESCAMBAU! EU JÁ TENHO 15 ANOS! EU SEI ME DEFENDER!

- OOOH! POR ISSO O CARA IA TE BATER!

- EU NÃO IA DEIXAR ELE ME BATER, SEU IDIOTA!

- AH NÃO!

- CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ! É UM IDIOTA! E FOI BEM FEITO O CHUTE QUE EU TE DEI!

Mas Hiroshi parou de discutir e começou a prestar atenção em quão transparente a blusa dela estava por causa da chuva. Com certeza a pirralha tinha crescido.

- KEIKO!

- QUE É?

Sakura fez uma cara de indignação para a filha e mandou ela olhar para si mesma. Ela corou e deu um tapa em Hiroshi.

- Seu hentai!

- HIROSHI! – Tenten brigou com ele.

- Não incomoda, dona Tenten.

- QUE QUE AQUELE IDIOTA TAVA FAZENDO COM VOCÊ, KEIKO???

Uotani veio correndo até a amiga e em vez de abraçar sua cabeça como de costume, parou e resmungou um: "você tá um caco." Keiko bateu o pé irritada e subiu as escadas para tomar um banho. Aquele imbecil Hyuga. Idiota. E ainda ficava chamando ela de pirralha. Ela nunca ia entender a cabeça daquele garoto. Aliás... Ela nunca ia entender a cabeça de garoto nenhum.

Hiroshi conseguiu se livrar da bronca da mãe e correu para o lado oposto. Chegando até onde estavam os homens da casa conversando. Um surpreso Neji olhou para o filho e fez cara de confusão.

- Quem é você e o que fez com meu filho?

- Corta essa, Neji, eu quero a chave de casa.

Um garoto de seus aparentes 12 anos pulou no meio da panelinha que se formara na volta de Hiro. Era Mitaru. Filho de Naruto e Hinata. Era tão barulhento e determinado quanto o pai, mas de vez em quando tinha uns ataques de timidez dignos da mãe. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis piscina que se arregalaram enquanto ele apontava para a barriga de Hiroshi com uma marca de sapato.

- OOOOOH! O QUE É ISSO HIROSHI?

- Isso! ISSO É O CHUTE NO ESTÔMAGO QUE A SUA FILHA – apontou pra Sasuke – ME DEU!

- Não me olhe como se eu fosse culpado, isso ela herdou da Sakura. – ele disse cruzando os braços.

- Falou alguma coisa, AMORZINHO? – Sakura puxou a orelha do marido no que ele começou a berrar.

- NADA, NADA! DESCULPE!

- Foi o que eu achei. – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Você me assusta.

- Eu sei! – ela deu um de seus sorrisos "não é kawaii?" e saiu de lá com as amigas.

- Neji, eu quero a chave da casa. Eu preciso tomar um banho.

- É estranho. Você fica chamando seu pai de Neji. – falou Mitaru intrigado.

- Ué? Não é o nome dele?

- É. Qual o problema? – completou Neji indiferente.

- Pai, eles são estranhos. – comentou o loiro com Naruto.

- Eu sei disso desde que tinha a sua idade. – ele falou nostalgicamente balançando a cabeça.

Quando Mitaru perguntou se ninguém mais chamava os pais de pai e mãe ouviu Haru berrar da ponta da escada.

- VELHOOOO! VOCÊ ESQUECEU A MINHA MESADA ESSE MÊS!

- Ô MERCENARIOZINHO, VAI VER SE EU TÔ NA ESQUINA! – berrou Sasuke de volta.

- NÃO! VOCÊ TÁ NA SALA E EU QUERO MINHA MESADA.

- SERVE UMA CADEIRADA? – implicou o mais velho segurando a cadeira.

- NÃO ENCHE!

- Eu já volto – falou o moreno indo até o filho.

Uotani se dependurou no ombro do pai e começou a fazer a maior onda.

- Ô paiê, é assim, eu fui uma boa ninja esse mês, eu só quebrei UMA árvore da cidade, e eu nem mandei ninguém pro hospital nem nada...

- Quanto você precisa? – perguntou Shikamaru no que a filha o abraçou.

- VALEU, SHIKA! VOCÊ É O MELHOR PAI DO MUNDO!

- É, é, e você é a filha mais problemática do mundo. – ele sorriu.

- O.o? Ahn... Tá. Pro caso da mamãe perguntar, eu fui...

- Pra rave de não sei onde. Ok.

- Valeu, cara, eu te adoro!

Ela acenou e saiu arrastando a irmã. Ele guardou a carteira no bolso e cruzou os braços murmurando um "adolescentes são tão problemáticos". Eles ouviram a campainha tocar e quando Sakura abriu a porta viu a mulher loira de olhos azuis parada, acompanhada de uma garota de 12 anos. Era a cara da mulher, só que em menor escala e estava carregando um cachorrinho branco que mais parecia uma ovelhinha. Essa era Maru. Filha de Ino e Kiba, que ninguém sabia como haviam casado, mas já se separado. Era uma verdadeira peruinha, que fazia parte do Time 7 junto com Mitaru e Hatsuharu. Andava sempre pra cima e pra baixo com sua inseparável cadelinha Lola, um poodle ainda filhote que era a coisa mais fofa. Tinha a mãe como ídola e adorava a madrinha, Sakura.

- DINDAAAA!

- Oi Maru! Oi Ino! Podem entrar!

- Desculpe a Lola, Testuda.

- Quem?

- A cadela

- Ah.

- Não consigo fazer ela desgrudar desse bicho.

- Sem problemas, porca. As meninas estão na sala. Maru, os meninos estão lá pela cozinha.

- OK!

A loirinha correu até onde Haru e Mitaru estavam brigando e pulou no pescoço dos dois. Dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

- Como vão meus seguranças fofos?

- Desgruda, Maru. – falou Haru e Mitaru corou.

- B-bem.

- E que história é essa de seguranças?

- Ah, vocês me protegem né? São meus seguranças! n.n

- Você tem algum distúrbio neurológico, Maru?

- Uhm... Não... Por que a pergunta Haru?

- Ah, então você é só burra mesmo?

- AI, COMO VOCÊ É MAUUUUU! 

- POR QUE VOCÊ FICA FALANDO ASSIM COM A MARU?

- Vai começar...

- Por que você toma as dores dos outros?

- SEU IDIOTA! HARU IDIOTA!

Haru tapou as orelhas com as mãos e começou a cantar "lálálálá", deixando Mitaru mais irritado ainda. Kyoko cutucou o pai e perguntou se ele não sabia onde estava a mãe.

- Não, Kyoko, mas deve estar junto com as outras.

- Sala. – disse Sasuke mau-humorado.

- Ah. Dindo?

- Fala.

- Você sabe onde está a Keiko?

Sasuke fez uma cara pensativa e respondeu com calma e sinceridade que fariam a esposa pirar.

- Na verdade a última vez que eu vi ela foi há dois dias quando partiu em missão.

Sasuke acabara padrinho de Kyoko provavelmente mais por falta de opção que por outra coisa. Se dava bem com Neji e ele não conhecia mais ninguém que prestasse, então foi ele mesmo. (Kimi: Na verdade a Kimi tava sem idéias e com uma preguiiiiça de pensar )

- Ah... Tá legal, então. Obrigada!

- Foi nada.

Keiko acabava de pentear o cabelo quando ouviu a porta de seu quarto bater com tudo na parede e ser escancarada. Quando se virou para ver quem era viu Kyoko. E como ela adorava aquela baixinha! Era totalmente diferente do irmão idiota dela. Jogou a escova longe, que atingiu alguns livros, não que ela se importasse com eles.

- KYOKOOOO!

- KEIKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

A morena abraçou a mais nova e as duas desceram as escadas falando alto.

- COMO VOCÊ CRESCEU! FAZIA TANTO TEMPO QUE EU NÃO TE VIA!

- É! FAZEM DUAS SEMANAS! E EU CRESCI DOIS CENTÍMETROS!

- AAAI QUE FOFA! Me diz, como anda com aquela megera da Kurenai?

- Ela não é megera, Keiko-chan.

- Me parece muito megera. A única vez que eu lutei contra um aluno dela ela fez a maior cara de "hoho! Ela não tem chance!"

- E quem foi?

- O SEU IRMÃO!

- Desculpa ele. Ele é só um idiota com 17 anos que se acha o maior gostosão.

- Eu sei!

Keiko desejou boa noite para Kyoko e disse que tinha um compromisso. Depois passou pela sala e sentou do lado de Sakura, interrompendo a conversa das adultas, chamando atenção para a jovem no recinto.

- Mãe...

- Fala, filha.

- Eu posso ir numa festa que tá tendo?

- Keiko, você sabe que o seu pai não vai gostar disso...

- Deixa, vai? Por favoooooooooor!

- Não.

- Por favor. – Keiko fez uma carinha de cachorro molhado.

- Você tinha que aprender isso comigo! Tá bom! EU deixo!

- Mas a Uotani vai junto? – perguntou Temari.

- VAI!

- Se a Uotani vai junto pode ter certeza que ela vai ficar bem, Sakura. – disse Hinata rindo.

- Quem vai onde?

As moças gelaram e Keiko e Sakura pularam do sofá.

- Ninguém vai a nenhum lugar, Sasuke. – disse a médica.

- É, pai.

- Mas eu ouvi vocês falando...

- Coisa da sua cabeça. – ele sorriu com o canto da boca.

- Ah, bom, achei que você tava pedindo pra ir naquela festa e tal...

- POR FAVOOOOOOR!

Keiko fez uma cara de cachorro molhado que nem o coração mais de pedra que existe podia resistir. Ele revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, mau-humorado.

- Vai logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! OBRIGADA PAPAI! VOCÊ É O MELHOR PAI DO MUNDO!

- É, é, já ouvi esse discurso antes.

- TCHAU GENTE! VALEU PAI! – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu saltitando da sala.

- Você tá tentando ser legal com ela?

- Ela já tem 15 anos, já matou mais gente idiota que EU na idade dela, não deixar ela ir numa festa idiota seria mais idiota do que a própria festa idiota. – as mulheres riram.

- Gosto do seu jeito de pensar.

- Bela linha de raciocínio.

- Hn. Porque eu acho que eu vou me arrepender?

- Deixa disso. Ela já tem 15 anos.

Ele deu as costas e saiu de lá. Keiko estava saltitando pra fora de casa quando foi barrada por quatro pirralhos. Mitaru a olhava desconfiado, Maru sorria abertamente, como quem dizia "TE PEGAMOS", Kyoko estava olhando mau-humorada e Haru lançava um olhar emburrado de censura para a irmã. Keiko sorriu nervosa e começou a andar devagar e sem dar as costas para eles até a porta.

- Aonde você tá indo, Keiko-chan? – perguntou Mitaru estreitando os olhos pra ela.

- Eu?

- É, onde, Keiko-chan? – repetiu Kyoko.

- Eu tô...

- Fala mulher, eu não tenho a noite toda. – Haru cruzou os braços.

- Eu só tava indo...

- FALA PRA GENTE, KEIKO! – Maru berrou hiperativa como sempre.

- Eu só...

Ela estava sem idéias e não conseguia se livrar dos pirralhos. Maldita hora que era tão querida por todos. (Kimi: Kimi se sente assim também. Kimi não pode ir na casa da vó dela que as pessoas enlouquecem. E a casa da vó da Kimi é do lado da casa da Kimi.) Parou ao lado da porta e começou a gaguejar. Não conseguia mentir pros pirralhos. BLAM! Tudo o que ela ouviu foi um baque e em seguida a porta apareceu onde estavam os pirralhos. Ela arregalou os olhos e viu Uotani entrar na casa.

- AH! Aí está você! Seu pai deixou você ir?

- Uo... c-chan... Os pirralhos...

- Ah! Que bom que ele deixou, bora pra festa minaaaa!

- Tenho mesmo que ir? – Hanajima suspirou.

- TEM! Eu quero ver se te arranjo um namorado. Você me dá nos nervos!

- Arranjar um namorado é muito complexo. Me deixa no meu canto, sua complexa.

- Ah, faz tempo que a gente não se junta pra curtir! Desde que a gente se formou e talz e o Time 7 se desmanchou.

- Ahn... Uotani, vocês tinham 12 anos, eu 10 e a gente foi numa lanchonete e tomou milkshake.

- Então! Agora você tem 15, a gente 17 e vai pra uma balada! A vida é drurys, mas dá muitas vodkas, então vamo pra rave! – ela balançou os braços animada.

- n.n' Ok...

- Você pareceu uma bêbada falando, Uotani.

- Não enche o saco, Hanajima.

As meninas berraram e a porta foi aberta. (kimi: Azar dos inferno... Kimi também tem um azar dos inferno. Nem consegue fugir de aula sem a professora aparecer ¬¬) Temari apareceu e concluiu com um:

- Pra onde vocês vão?

- Ah, uma rave que tá rolando aqui mesmo.

- Poxa, que milagre. É o seguinte, eu não estou com humor pra cuidar de vocês bêbadas, ouviram, meninas? E eu acho que a sua mãe também não, Keiko, então façam o que quiserem, mas não voltem bêbadas.

- Certo, mãe.

- Nem grávidas.

- MÃE!

- Que é? Eu sou mãe, eu tenho que pensar nessas coisas. Agora vão.

- Estipula o horário, mãezinha.

- Keiko, seu pai disse 23:00, sua mãe 1:30, eu digo às 3:00 pra vocês, meninas. – disse apontando pras filhas.

- UHUUU! A GENTE VAI CURTIR!

- Boa noite, mãe.

- Pra vocês também.

Ela bateu a porta na cara delas. Mas ela tornou a se abrir, dessa vez revelando os quatro pirralhos.

- ELAS TÃO ESCAPANDO!

- Uo... O que a gente faz?

- Só tem uma coisa a se fazer nesses casos. – Hanajima e Keiko olham pra ela – COOOORREEEEE!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- ATRÁS DELAS!

- EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ TINHA DITO QUE NÃO TINHA MEDO DE NADA, UOTANI!

- MENINA, PIRRALHOS NÃO TAVA INCLUSO EM NADA!

- ELES FICAM FURIOSOS QUANDO NÃO SÃO CONVIDADOS PRA ALGUMA COISA.

- SE ACHAM OS MAIORES ADOLESCENTES E QUEREM IR EM TUDO!

- ENTÃO CORRE!

- CADA UMA VAI PRA UM LADO!

- HAI!

As três se separaram, foram uma pra cada lado. Maru, Mitaru, Haru e Kyoko pararam. Kyoko consultou seu byakugan (alguém pode dizer pra Kimi como se escreve?) e constatou pra onde cada um fora.

- Keiko. – Haru murmurou e foi pra esquerda.

- Uotani – disse Kyoko e seguiu em frente.

- Hana. – Maru pegou a direita e Mitaru ficou perdido ali.

- Eu acho melhor voltar pra casa.

BUM!

- KEIKO!

- AH, MANINHO, NÃO ENCHE O SACO!

- MAS VOCÊ VAI PRA UMA FESTA!

- DEIXA DE SER CHICLETE E SAI DO MEU PÉÉÉÉÉ! – Keiko continuou berrando pra o irmão, em seu encalço.

- EU NÃO SOU CHICLETE!

- PIRRALHO!

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE PIRRALHO!

- HARU... FAZ ESSE FAVORZINHO PRA SUA IRMÃZINHA QUE TE ADORA!

- Você não me adora.

- É, mas faz isso por mim!

- O que eu ganho com isso?

Os dois pararam de correr pelos telhados e Keiko colocou a mão no queixo pensativa, enquanto Haru "pousava" na sua frente. Ela começou a contar nos dedos o que falava.

- Uhm... Vamos ver o que você NÃO ganha. Você não ganha um soco, nem um hematoma, nem corto sua cabeça, nem chuto sua canela, e não vou te empurrar desse telhado também.

- Ahn?

Keiko rapidamente sumiu e apareceu atrás do irmão, prendendo suas duas mãos atrás das costas. Ela sorriu. O garoto ia se virar e dar uma rasteira na morena, mas ela foi mais rápida e começou a fazer cócegas no pescoço dele. Haru começou a rir descontroladamente e caiu no chão rindo. (Kimi: O.O ow! Hina! Pega a câmera! Isso vale milhões!)

- Eu sou sua irmã, seu bobo, eu sei exatamente seus pontos fracos.

- FEITO, FEITO! MAS PÁRA COM AS CÓCEGAS!

- Perfeito. Agora some.

- Ok, ok. Mas isso foi golpe baixo.

- Eu tenho minhas cartas na manga, Baby.

Os dois pularam do telhado e viram Uotani segurando Kyoko pela gola com uma feição risonha enquanto a outra fazia manha pra que ela a largasse e começava uma chantagenzinha básica de "eu achei que você fosse minha amiga!" e Maru imóvel pedindo pra Hanajima soltar sua sombra. Após um trato com os pirralhos, elas conseguiram finalmente se livrar deles. A loira entre elas respirou fundo e jogou os braços pra cima uma última vez.

- AGORA SIM!

- FESTAAAAAAA!!! – Keiko berrou junto com ela.

- Que seja. Complexo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

E AÍ? GOSTARAM? Não acharam a Maru um amor... de perua? Sério, esses personagens me dão uma vontade de esganar às vezes e outras me dão uma vontade apertar!

Ok, Kimi tá ficando doida. Mais do que já era.

Eu sou viciada em Ok's, deu pra notar? Acho que já.

Ficaram decepcionados por eu não mostrar a missão? É que eu não tava com criatividade pra uma... Mas PROMETO que vai ter futuras missões que serão narradas! Kimi tem até uma escrita no caderno, sem previsões de em que capítulo vai se encaixar.

E eu tô meio encucada com uma coisa que eu percebi. A Keiko não tem defeitos! TODA PESSOA TEM DEFEITOS! ME AJUDEM A ACHAR ALGUM QUE A KIMI NÃO CONSEGUIU PENSAR EM NENHUM! E daria muita vontade de esganar a Keiko se ela não tivesse defeitos. Nossa, usei três "esganar" nesse cap (4 com o que eu acabei de falar XD))

E se quiserem saber da Kyoko (outro nome roubado de Fruits Basket, isso tá me cansando) eu meio que quis fazer uma relação Tohru/mãe dela. Sabe, a Dona Kyoko era muito legal mesmo. E a Kyoko acha a Keiko uma irmãzona que ela nunca teve. E a Keiko acha a Kyoko a irmãzinha que ela pode dar conselhos que o Haru nunca foi. Elas se adoram!

COMENTÁRIOS, POR FAVOR, SE TÁ UMA BOSTA AVISEM PORQUE AÍ EU PARO!

Paro nada! Eu sou burra o bastante pra continuar postando mesmo que ninguém goste!

Era isso! Beijão pra todo mundo, KIMI SE MANDOU!


	4. Chegando tarde em casa Ou cedo

Kimi: HELLOOOO! MY VERY DEAR PEOPLE! Eu fiquei contente com os comentários que recebi. Muito mesmo. Eu acho que não demorei tanto assim pra postar dessa vez né? Bem... Eu vou comentar aqui, amanhã tenho que estudar pra geografia e tenho um tema enorme de matemática. Mas quem se importa?

O feriado de vocês foi bom? O meu foi ótimo. Não teve aula na segunda-feira. VIVAAA! EU amo feriados.

Haruno Shaoly – Sério mesmo? A fic tá boa? Kimi fica muito contente quando as pessoas dizem que tão gostando da fic! Aqui tá a continuação! Capítulo 4 saindo quentinho do forno! Que bom que cê amou! Obrigada pelo review!

Poison Lee – Amou! AS PESSOAS SÃO TÃO AMÁVEIS! Eu adoro vocês. Eu tento ser criativa, né? Meio que me prendi num bloqueio criativo, mas já já eu saio dele! UMA FÃ ASSUMIDA? –seca lágrimas- Kimi tá lisonjeada T.T KIMI VAI CHORAAAAR! Ahem. –se endireita na cadeira- Pois é... A Keiko é tão legal! (não é porque fui eu que criei n.n) e cá entre nós –chama mais pra perto e fala baixinho- Eu imaginei o Hiroshi gostoso demais da conta! OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR!

Hidini-sama – Kimi tá nos favoritos de alguém... –chora- BUUÁÁÁÁÁ! Essas coisas fazem Kimi chorar! Amei que você tá gostando. Obrigada por comentar, mesmo!

Haru-chan17 – Ohayo xará! Coincidência pra caramba! Legal! Bem, eu li num site que eu não me lembro qual que acham que o mangá 21 sai em junho. –cruza os dedos- TOMARA! Foi sacanagem parar bem na parte que parou. YEAH! KEIKO E HIROSHI FOREVER! Eu acho que o Hiro tá apanhando demais, ele vai parecer menos saco de pancada da Keiko nos próximos capítulos, eu espero. Mas quem sabe o que a minha mente louca planeja? XD O Haru não admite, mas ele ama o pai dele!

Haru: Ah, eu amo?

Kimi: Sim. Você ama.

Haru: Desde quando?

Kimi: Desde agora.

Haru: Por que?

Kimi: PORQUE EU DISSE! E AGORA VOLTA PRA FIC, PIRRALHO! Aff... Esses personagens... Bem, continuando... Eu adoro escrever a Uotani! Ela é engraçada. E a Hana? O que posso dizer? É a versão feminina e em miniatura do Shika. É a maldição dos genes XD MUUUUITO OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR!

FOI ISSO, MINA! E AGORA VAAAAMOS A FIC!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A segunda geração

Capítulo 4

Chegando tarde em casa. Quer dizer... Cedo.

A garota estava chegando em casa. Os cabelos loiros um pouco bagunçados e os olhos fechados. Abriu a porta devagar e entreabriu os olhos pra ver se tinha alguém. Constatando que ninguém estava presente, fez sinal para uma outra morena que estava na rua de olhos totalmente fechados e cabelos mais bagunçados que os da loira, que bufou e arrastou-a para dentro de casa. Lentamente fecharam a porta e tentaram não fazer barulho. No deal. A porta rangeu alto e elas a bateram rápido. Pé ante pé as duas seguiram pelo piso de madeira, que para sua infelicidade estalava de vez em quando.

Elas passaram pela sala e viram que nem a mãe nem o pai se encontravam ali sentados dormindo no sofá como costumavam fazer quando elas chegavam um pouco mais tarde. Ou cedo. A loira sorriu para a irmã e murmurou um: "estamos salvas, Hana!" A morena abriu os olhos, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo arregalou-os. Engoliu em seco e cutucou o ombro da outra.

- Que foi, Hana?

- Vocês estão tão ferradas.

Uotani engoliu em seco e se virou para ver a cara sonolenta do pai com olheiras enormes apoiado no balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha, segurando uma xícara de café. Hanajima engoliu em seco novamente e Uotani murmurou um: Tô ferrada.

- Pai, a gente sente muito!

- Não, vocês não sentem.

- Er... Tem razão.

- A gente precisa falar com vocês.

- VOCÊS SABEM QUE HORAS SÃO, PORRA? SÃO MALDITAS SEIS HORAS DA MANHÃ! EU AQUI ACORDADA PREOCUPADA E ONDE AS LINDINHAS ESTAVAM? NA BALADA, CURTINDO! EU ARRANQUEI METADE DA PORCARIA DOS MEUS CABELOS E ROÍ AS UNHAS ME PERGUNTANDO O QUE TINHA ACONTECIDO COM VOCÊS! ENLOUQUECERAM OU SÓ GOSTAM DE ME VER COM CARA DE ZUMBI???

Temari já adentrara a cozinha berrando. Realmente estava com uma cara de zumbi. Os cabelos geralmente curtos e soltos (Kimi: sim! Ela soltou depois que casou!) voltaram às 4 colinhas malfeitas, duas bolsas roxas descansavam embaixo de seus olhos, a cara toda amassada e o chambre mal amarrado na cintura. Ela estava com uma xícara de café na mão e não parava de gritar a balançando para todos os lados, derramando café, até Shikamaru conseguir tirar a xícara dela.

- VOCÊS NÃO SE CANSAM DE ME FAZER PERDER O SONO? EU JÁ ACHO DEMAIS DEIXAR TRÊS DA MANHÃ PRA VOCÊS CHEGAREM! TRÊS DA MANHÃ! UOTANI! HANAJIMA! EU ATÉ ESPERAVA UM CERTO ATRASO... DE UMA HORA NO MÁXIMO, MAS FORAM TRÊS HORAS! TRÊS HORAS DE TORTURA PARA UMA MÃE QUE SÓ SE PREOCUPA COM SUAS FILHAS! CONSEGUEM IMAGINAR O QUE EU PASSEI? CONSEGUEM? AQUI! ACORDADA! IMAGINANDO TRAGÉDIAS! SABE QUANTAS ADOLESCENTES COMO VOCÊS EU TENHO QUE RESGATAR QUANDO DESAPARECEM? MILHARES! E COMO FICO EU IMAGINANDO QUE VOCÊS PODERIAM SER AS PRÓXIMAS A EU TER QUE PROCURAR!

- Mamãe... Se acalma, ok?

- QUE SE ACALMAR O QUE, UOTANI! EU NEM QUERO IMAGINAR A CARA DO SASUKE DA SAKURA QUANDO VEREM A KEI... AI MEU DEUS! – ela berrou ainda mais alto, se é que era possível – VOCÊS DEIXARAM A KEIKO ONDE?

- Calma, mamãe, a gente levou ela uma hora pra casa, certinho, a Tia Sakura nem brigou com a gente.

- E vocês viram ela entrar em casa? – perguntou Shikamaru arregalando os olhos. Conhecendo bem a natureza da mais velha dos irmãos Uchiha, sabia muito bem que era bem capaz dela ter voltado pra festa.

- Opa. – as gêmeas engoliram em seco e Temari desmaiou no sofá. Shikamaru arregalou os olhos e apontou para as filhas.

- Vocês, Keiko, Achem. Eu não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer quando ela acordar!

Uotani e Hanajima já estavam saindo quando deu um estalo na cabeça da loira.

- Lembrei! O Hiroshi ligou pra gente e disse que achou ela! Depois avisou a Tia que a Tia Tenten convidou ela pra dormir na casa da Kyoko.

- Abençoada seja a hora em que esse garoto voltou!

- Pai... O que a gente vai fazer com ela?

- Esperar acordar. E preparar os ouvidos.

- Desculpa aí, viu, pai?

- Tá. Eu vou dar um desconto. Mas sem balada por pelo menos um mês.

- QUEEEE?

- Tem quer dar tempo dela esquecer antes de vocês aprontarem outra.

- n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Dica da Kimi: Ler escutando "Recessional" – Vienna Teng. Kimi quase chorou!)

Era noite ainda. Ou madrugada, ele não sabia, mas Hiroshi tinha se levantado. Tinha consciência de que era tarde. Muito tarde. E apenas isso. Sabia que era loucura acordar no meio da madrugada e sair para andar pelas ruas de Konoha como se a fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Mas desde que chegara da viajem vinha sendo atormentado com uma série de pesadelos. Todos envolvendo ELA. Não pôde deixar de suspirar. Ela não era mais a criança chata e irritante que ele costumava implicar. E ele não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Quase deu um soco em si mesmo quando percebeu que começara a devanear sobre quão bonita ela era. Sentou-se num banco da cidade e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Ele só a vira algumas vezes depois que voltara e já sentia algo que não sabia explicar. Era loucura. Simplesmente ele não podia estar gostando dela. Mas tinha que admitir que sentira falta da criança chata e irritante pegando no seu pé pra lutar com ela. Ele riu. Lembrava-se da última vez que lutara com ela. Fora quando ela tinha 10 anos. Ele tinha 12 e estava implicando com ela. Se lembrava daquele dia como se fosse ontem. Ela tropeçara e caíra de boca no chão, começara a sangrar e ele não sabia o que fazer. Acabara com uma Maru de 7 anos desmaiada ao ver o sangue e uma Uotani e Hanajima de 12 anos correndo atrás dele para arrancar sua cabeça.

- Cara, te conheço de algum lugar.

Ele se virou e a viu ali. Aquela que estava nos seus devaneios. Bem ali, parada. Olhando pra ele.

- Pirralha!

- Para com isso, porra, eu tô ficando com dor de cabeça. AAAAH! LEMBREI DE VOCÊ!

- Shhh! Keiko!Você vai acordar todo mundo!

- CARA! VOCÊ LEMBRA DO MEU NOME!

- É, é, pára com isso. Eu sabia que aquela maluca da Uotani ainda ia ser uma péssima influência pra você.

- Não fala mal dela. Peraí... Quem é ela? AAAH! A Uo! NÃO FALA MAL DELA!

- SHHHH!

Ele devia estar em mais um de seus pesadelos. Estava quase dormindo. Ótimo! Não podia acreditar na sorte que tinha. Será que as malucas sabiam onde ela tava? E será que sabiam que estava bêbada? Só sabia que não podia deixá-la ali. Passou o braço dela por cima do seu ombro e resolveu que ia dizer pra Sakura que ela resolvera dormir na casa da Kyoko. Isso era comum, não ia causar muitas suspeitas. A Keiko sonolenta olhou para Hiroshi e tombou pro lado, no ombro dele.

- Cara, você era bonito com 14, mas agora aos 17 você ficou gostoso.

Ele tropeçou e se engasgou. COM CERTEZA ela não estava em seu juízo normal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari tomara um verdadeiro susto. (Kimi: Temari tomara! HAUSHUAHSUA!) Ela havia se levantado do sofá e andava de um lado pro outro, devagar, como se tentasse absorver a informação, respirando fundo e de vez em quando tomando uns goles de água. As filhas e o marido estavam na volta esperando ouvir uma bronca enorme. Mal se recuperou, parou de andar e virou-se para os três, respirando fundo uma última vez, antes de voltar a cair no sofá.

- Agora é esperar pra ver se a Sakura vai engolir a história.

- Claro que vai.

- Ela não é trouxa.

- Mas a Kyoko realmente tinha convidado ela pra dormir lá.

- Ah... Pelo menos isso. E vocês estão de castigo. – ela acrescentou apontando para as filhas. – Agora eu vou dormir. Qualquer notícia... Me acordem. Só se preparem, que eu não garanto que não vou dar com o travesseiro na cara de vocês.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ela acordou. Mas não abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça latejava e o corpo inteiro doía. Não tinha vontade de sair da cama. Aconchegou-se melhor na colcha. O dia estava frio. Mas... Um momento. Aquela não era a colcha dela. Abriu os olhos. Nossa! Parecia que um caminhão tinha passado por cima dela. Sentou-se rápido e deu de cabeça na cabeceira. Massageou a testa e olhou a volta, curiosa. Opa... Conhecia aquele quarto. Mas o que tava fazendo na casa da baixinha? A noite anterior passou como um flash em sua cabeça e ela se sentiu corar.

- Você ficou bêbada por acaso?

Keiko se virou para encarar o moreno a sua frente e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Que vergonha...

Hiroshi deu uma gargalhada e puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha a colocando perto da cama da garota. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e sorriu para ela, tentando a consolar.

- Olha... Você não é a primeira e nem vai ser a última a tomar um porre.

- Mas meus pais... Eu tô ferrada!

- Não se preocupa. Eu liguei pra eles e disse que você ia dormir aqui em casa.

- Você fez isso por mim?

- É. Agora dorme. Você ficou acordada até as quatro da manhã. Sua pirralha bêbada. – ele empurrou a testa dela e se levantou para ir embora.

- Hiroshi!

- Ahn.

- Obrigada.

- De nada.

Quando já estava na porta, ele se virou e disse com a maior cara de pau:

- Quanto ao gostoso... Obrigado, eu sei.

Tudo o que deu pra ver foi Keiko ficar mais corada que um tomate e atirar um travesseiro nele no exato momento que a porta se fechava berrando um "PREPOTENTE!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Obrigada, Tia Tenten, Tio Neji. Sinto muito o incômodo.

- Incômodo nenhum, Keiko, você pode vir quantas vezes quiser. Só se cuide melhor da próxima vez, certo?

- Eu prometo.

- Keiko-chan...

- Fala Kyoko.

- Você realmente ficou bêbada?

- Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço. Nunca fique bêbada. – ela olhou de soslaio para Hiroshi – Você pode vir a fazer grandes besteiras.

- Um bêbado nunca mente, Keiko. – ele fez pose de convencido.

- Cala a boca.

- Hiroshi, leva ela até em casa, por favor?

- Não precisa, Tia.

- Eu faço questão – ele implicou – pirralha.

- HIROSHI!

- Tá, tá, dona Tenten.

Os dois se despediram e rumaram até a casa de Keiko. Hiroshi não parava de encher o saco dela porque sem querer soltara que ele era gostoso, quando estava bêbada. E ele sempre rebatendo com "os bêbados nunca mentem". Quando faltava pouco para chegarem em casa Keiko bateu com a própria mão na testa e começou a bater nele.

- E daí? E se você for gostoso? PÁRA DE ME ENCHER, SENHOR GOSTOSÃO!

- HAAAAAA! VOCÊ ADMITIU!

- DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA?

- EU SOU GOSTOSO, EU SOU GOSTOSO, EU SOU GOSTOSO.

- E DAÍ SE VOCÊ É?

- PARA DE ME BATER, KEIKO!

- Senhor Hyuga, Srta. Uchiha.

- BOM DIA SRA. AIHARA! – berraram os dois.

Eles pararam de se matar quando viram os olhos da velhinha encher d'água e ela fazer uma breve reverência. Se olharam confusos e sem entender nada. Foi quando ela limpou as lágrimas na manga, puxou um lenço e assoou o nariz, fazendo Keiko fazer uma careta de nojo e Hiroshi levantar uma sobrancelha. Com a voz embargada pelo choro, a velhinha se pôs a falar.

- Meus parabéns, não sabem como sonhamos com esse dia!

- Meus parabéns?

- Que dia?

- Ora... O dia que vocês... Keiko Uchiha e Hiroshi Hyuga...

- Virariam... – assoa o nariz – Namorados!

- O QUEEEEEEEE?????

- QUEM DISSE QUE A GENTE TÁ NAMORANDO?

- Você chamou ele de... Gostoso. – sussurrou uma velhinha.

- NADA A VER ELE SER... NADA A VER!

- EU NUNCA IA NAMORAR A PIRRALHA!

- O MESMO PRA VOCÊ, SEU BOYZINHO PREPOTENTE!

- Oh... Me desculpem então!

Enquanto se surravam até a morte as velhinhas pensavam: "até brigam como um casal". Keiko já estava se preparando pra ativar o Sharingan, mas Hiroshi pediu trégua. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava falando. Mas talvez a pirralha estivesse mais forte que ele. E já estava no seu limite. Também, com a Hokage de madrinha e Sakura como mãe... Aquelas mulheres assustadoras com força sobre humana. Sentiu um calafrio.

- AGORA ADMITA QUE EU NÃO SOU MAIS UMA PIRRALHA!

- NUNCA!

- MORRA HIROSHIIIII!

- Keiko? Hiroshi?

- QUE É????

Os dois viraram-se para ver um garoto ruivo, de olhos castanhos, com uma cara de confusão. Ele era alto e estava com as mãos no bolso.

- Vocês tão...

- SE MATANDO, NUNCA VIU NÃO?

- AH! AÍ TÁ A RETARDADA! KEIKO! A MAMÃE TÁ FURIOSA COM VOCÊ!

Hatsuharu vinha berrando até Keiko. Ela desceu das costas de Hiroshi e largou seus cabelos, enquanto ele parava de berrar e de dar de cabeça numa árvore.

- Ah.

- Tchau, Ichiro, a gente se vê. Eu tenho que levar uma bronca. – Keiko acenou para o garoto ruivo e saiu em direção a casa.

- Tchau, Keiko. Hiro, há quanto tempo!

- É, é, desde quando você é amigo da Keiko?

- Desde... Os 11 anos?

- Aos 11 anos você apanhou da Hanajima naquele exame Chuunin. E eu não me lembro de vocês amigos.

- Não enche. E tem muita coisa que você não lembra.

- Como, por exemplo...?

- Ahn, deixe-me pensar... Como... ONTEM FOI O ANIVERSARIO DO SEU MELHOR AMIGO, SEU IMPRESTÁVEL!

- Ah, foi mal, eu esqueci. E eu tava muito ocupado, cuidando da pirralha bêbada.

- A Keiko ficou bêbada? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- É, é, mas não espalha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keiko bocejava entediada.

- E VOCÊ NEM ME AVISA! PODIA TER PELO MENOS LIGADO E AVISADO, SEI LÁ, VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO NOS IMPORTAMOS QUE VÁ DORMIR NA CASA DAS MENINAS, MAS QUEREMOS QUE NOS AVISE! SE O HIROSHI NÃO TIVESSE LIGADO EU ESTARIA ATÉ AGORA ESPERANDO ACORDADA COM UMA CARA DE ZUMBI HORROROSA, SEM TER DORMIDO UM SEGUNDO TOMANDO CAFÉ ATÉ NÃO PODER MAIS! (Kimi: que nem a Temari?) VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE SERIA ISSO, KEIKO?

- Tenho, mãezinha.

- AI MEU DEUS! QUE HORAS VOCÊ NÃO DEVE TER IDO PRA LÁ SE ELE NOS LIGOU ERAM TRÊS DA MANHÃ?

- Mamãe, eu fui pra casa da Kyoko a 1:30, como você mandou, ok? É que a gente só lembrou de ligar quando já eram 3:00!

- E POR QUE O HIROSHI LIGOU?

- Por que a gente tava com sono, mamãe fala mais baixinho por favor? Eu tô com dor de cabeça.

Keiko realmente não ligava para os berros da mãe. Não era como se ela tivesse medo deles nem nada. Na verdade ela preferia quando a mãe estava berrando. Quando sussurrava não era boa coisa. Não era REALMENTE boa coisa. Sasuke se mexeu na cadeira onde estava sentado e chamou a esposa.

- Sakura, eu posso falar com a Keiko?

- FALA DUMA VEZ!

- Particular.

A mulher de cabelos róseos praguejou e saiu da sala. O moreno fez sinal para a filha se aproximar. Keiko engoliu em seco. Se o pai queria falar com ela estava realmente ferrada. Ela sentou-se na poltrona ao seu lado e abaixou a cabeça esperando algo como um caminhão passando por cima de sua cabeça. Mas não veio. Tudo o que veio foi um abraço. Ela piscou aparvalhada.

- Sabe como ficamos preocupados? Tem noção disso, Keiko?

- P-pai?

- Você é nossa filha, é tudo pra gente, se acontecesse algo com você nosso chão sumia!

- Mas...

- Eu sei que você tem 15 anos, sei que quer curtir a vida e fazer festa, mas nós temos muito mais idade que você, filha, nós pensamos que sabemos o que é melhor pra você. E ficaríamos felizes se não nos desobedecesse.

- Desculpa, papai...

- É, é, eu sei. Mas não faz mais isso! Não dá um susto desses na gente. O nosso mundo desabaria se a gente te perdesse.

- É isso?

- É. – ele sorriu pra ela – Pode parecer que não é verdade, mas eu amo vocês, só esqueço de demonstrar às vezes.

- A gente sabe, papai. – ela sorriu e se virou para ir embora.

- Ah! Você andou bebendo por acaso?

- Uhm... Não. – Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

- A propósito, você está de castigo pelos próximos dois meses.

- Quê?

- Você não esperava que isso passasse em branco, certo? Vamos negociar seu castigo com sua mãe depois. – ele saiu da sala dando um beijo na cabeça dela na passada – Eu te amo, princesa!

- Ah... Ok.

Ela voltou para seu quarto para trocar de roupa, ainda desnorteada com os berros da mãe e pensando no castigo que receberia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIIIIIIIIIIM DO CAP. 4! E aí? Gostaram? Primeira aparição do Ichiro. YEAH! O Ichiro tem 15 anos, tá gente? Ele é da idade da Keiko. Amiguinho do Hiroshi! Mais explicações no próximo capítulo, creio eu.

GENTE, EU ACHEI MUUUUITO FOFO O SASUKE NESSA CENA FINAL! Ele não é o pai mais cuticuti que existe? -aperta bochechas dele-

Sasuke: Me larga.

Kimi: Não. Você vai ficar aí sentado nessa cadeira amarrado. E não reclama que eu até já te desamordacei (essa palavra existe? XD)!

Sasuke: ¬¬ Eu vou tacar fogo no seu cabelo quando sair daqui.

Kimi: Então vamos garantir que você não saia, não é?

Sasuke: T.T

Kimi: Hoho, mamãe da Kimi matava ela se chegasse às 6 da manhã. Porra, a Kimi nem sai de casa pra voltar às 6 da manhã! XD Eu adoro mesmo as meninas. Não acharam linda aquela cena da Keiko e do Hiroshi e talz? ELES SÃO TÃO FOFOS!

Eu estou começando a achar que eu devia dar mais destaque pros pirralhos. Mas é que eu não consigo. Vou trabalhar nisso. E é claro, para um pouco com TODO ESSE KEIKO-HIROSHI E COLOCAR MAIS DOS OUTROS CASAIS TAMBÉM! E mais festa \o/ Kimi adora festas.

Acho que foi sóóóóó! Kimi agradece os reviews, pede mais e promete que posta logo. Beijinhos pra todos, a Kimi ama vocês, câmbio desligo!


	5. Conhecendo a cambada

Kimi: Alohaaaa, mina! Quero começar esse capítulo agradecendo a Poison Lee, minha nova amiga (eu sou sua fãããã!) e a pessoa que fez o fanart (lindoooo) da Keiko e do Hiroshi. To chorando até agora. Então esse cap. e os próximos também eu dedico a você!

Agora, os comentários.

Hidini-sama – Pra você que tava curiosa... O castigo dela aparece nesse aqui. Bem aqui embaixo, é no inicinho XD. Que bom que vc amou! Valeu o review!

Haru-chan17 – OLÁ! Eu também nunca fiquei bêbada... Embora eu tenha sofrido de ressaca psicológica após tomar quase uma garrafa inteira de champagne sem álcool no Natal passado -___- Mas acho que também chegava em casa morta se chegasse bêbada. Sasuke é mais legal estressado, ele nunca perde a pose e é tão legal quando perde XD Eu não leio Angel Santuary, é legal? E as velhinhas estarão ONIPRESENTES na fic. Elas sempre têm que comentar alguma coisa. XD Velhinhas são muito importantes nessas horas constrangedoras. BYE BYE! Brigada o review! E quanto a confundir personagens acabo com isso ainda hoje! É só ir pra baixo e vai ter algo que acaba com a confusão. (cochicha pra Tohru) Eu te entendo, Tohru, nós não somos sensíveis, apenas nos comovemos mais que os outros u.u

Kagura-Lari – A listinha ta ali embaixo. Assim que eu tive a idéia da fic eu criei isso porque eu mesma tava me confundindo X.X | Valeu por comentar!

Haruno Shaoly – Mais perfeita? Nossa, perfeita já me faz cair da cadeira, MAIS perfeita me faz chorar! Brigada pelo review.

Poison Lee – OI NOVA AMIGA! Kimi é histérica. Autoras favoritas? Aaai, vc vai fazer Kimi chorar de novo! KIMI NÃO PODERIA DEIXAR DE DEDICAR A VOCÊ ESSE CAPÍTULO! OBRIGADA, QUANDO EU GANHAR O OSCAR DE MELHOR SCRIPT EU FALAREI SOBRE TODO MUNDO QUE COMENTOU E VOCÊ ESTARÁ EM LUGAR DE HONRA! –devaneia-

Inner Kimi (que eu apelidei de Tema): Sonha garota, sonha.

Kimi: '-__- Li sua fic e... Bem, eu ainda não acabei de ler mas tô amando! Poison, aqui tá o cap. 5 e eu espero que goste!

P.S. DaVinci não encarnou em vc porque vc desenha MUITO MELHOR! Peço permissão pra colocar um link do fanart no profile da Kimi e da Hina. VALEU MESMO PELO REVIEW!

ATENDENDO A PEDIDOS... A LISTINHA! Tá com as idades deles também, ok?

Sasuke (36) / Sakura (36) – Keiko (15) e Hatsuharu (12)

Shikamaru (36) / Temari (39) – Hanajima (17) e Uotani (17)

Neji (37) / Tenten (37) – Hiroshi (17) e Kyoko (13)

Ino (36) / Kiba (36) – Maru (12)

Hinata (36) / Naruto (36) – Mitaru (12)

Gaara (36) – (aprendiz) – Sessue (17)

Foi isso mina! Beijão pra todo mundo e eu amo vocês!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A segunda geração

Capítulo 5

Conhecendo a cambada

- DOIS MESES?

- É isso aí.

- Mas você quer dizer... DOIS MESES INTEIROS SEM BALADA OU FESTA OU... NADA?

Uotani berrava incrédula para a amiga mais nova, tomando sorvete na praça de Konoha. Hanajima bocejou uma vez e puxou a irmã a fazendo sentar-se de novo no banco. Pegou o sorvete da loira e alcançou um guardanapo para Keiko, que estava suja do sorvete que pingara nela por causa dos gestos exagerados da amiga.

- Foi o que você ouviu.

- Eu não acredito. Eles querem acabar com sua vida social.

- Dá um tempo, Uotani, não é como se isso fosse destruir minha vida nem nada assim.

- Arruinaria a minha. Eu sou baladeira, você me conhece.

- É, conheço.

- E depois quem se dá bem é essa dorminhoca da Hanajima.

- Ahn?

- Ah, ela pegou um cara na festa.

- TÁ BRINCANDO? A HANA?

- É. Sem brincadeira.

- Tô pasma.

- Calem a boca.

- TANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

- Ai, meu carma chegou. – Keiko e Hanajima riram quando Uotani colocou a mão na testa.

Sessue vinha correndo na direção dela quando tropeçou e caiu por cima da loira. Que o empurrou e lhe deu um tapa. O garoto se levantou de um salto e sacudia várias folhas de papel na mão, enquanto gesticulava sem parar e falava muito rápido.

- E A CULPA NÃO É MINHA, MAS EU NÃO PUDE FAZER NADA, EU OUVI E PRONTO! AGORA ELE QUER ME BATER POR QUE ACHA QUE EU SOU SEU NAMORADO. É. Foi isso.

- Como? Repete, na minha língua, por favor.

- E devagar – acrescentou Keiko.

- O... RETARDADO... QUER... – ele falava com uma enorme pausa entre as palavras.

- ACHO QUE O RETARDADO É VOCÊ! FALA NORMAL!

- Mas rápido é o meu normal. – ele fez beicinho.

- FALA LOGO CRIATURA!

- Bem, o idiota do seu ex quer brigar comigo porque acha que eu sou seu namorado. Eu disse que não, mas ele não me ouviu.

- Você tá com medo de levar uma surra daquele retardado? Mas você é muito mais forte que ele!

- Não é por isso, eu deixava aquele babaca no chinelo, mas é que namorar comigo estragaria sua reputação, e se sua reputação for estragada, quem sofre sou eu, porque eu sou seu saco de pancadas preferido. Não é por nada não, amor, estou pensando no seu bem. - ele girou-a e ela pisou no seu pé enquanto as amigas riam. – OUCH!

- PUTZ, VOCÊ TEM RAZÃO! EU TENHO QUE IR LÁ QUEBRAR A CARA DELE DE NOVO! DÁ LICENÇA MENINAS! VEM SESSUE, SE A COISA FOR ESTRAGAR MINHA UNHA VOCÊ QUEBRA A CARA DELE POR MIM!

- Ai, me senti USADA. – ele disse com voz de gay fazendo Keiko e Hanajima gargalharem.

- SESSUE!

- SIM, GENERAL! SOLDADO SESSUE SE APRESENTANDO SENHOR! DIGO, SENHORA!

- Pára de palhaçada e vem logo! MARCHE!

- SIM SENHORA! Adeus, donzelas nada indefesas. – ele fez uma reverência e mandou um beijo pra elas.

- Tchau, Sessue. – as duas falaram entre risos quando os amigos se retiraram sob as cantorias militares do moreno.

- O Sessue é um palhaço.

Hanajima encostou as costas no banco de madeira em que estavam sentadas. Ela piscou e estreitou os olhos por causa do sol. Tirou da bolsa um óculos de sol e colocou no rosto ao mesmo tempo que se virava para Keiko e perguntava sobre algo que a morena estava tentando esquecer.

- Qual foi a besteira que você fez bêbada?

- Puta merda, Hana, precisava me lembrar disso?

- Eu quero saber se foi muito grande e se dá pra consertar.

- Foi um mico.

- Ah, não pode ser tão ruim quanto subir em uma mesa e começar a dançar funk. – Keiko arregalou os olhos e a outra riu – Não que eu já tenha feito isso, foi só um exemplo.

- Eu disse que ele era gostoso. – ela falou baixinho.

- Você disse o que? Não escutei.

- Que ele era gostoso.

- Ahn? Mais alto.

- EU DISSE QUE ELE ERA GOSTOSO, PORRA!

Algumas senhoras que passavam por ali soltaram risadinhas idosas irritantes típicas de velhinhas chatas e Keiko corou até a raiz dos cabelos, voltando a sentar e abaixar a cabeça.

- E ele ouviu.

- E o que mais?

- Eu não me lembro, Hana, depois disso eu apaguei.

- E seus pais?

- Mamãe está fula da vida.

- Posso imaginar.

- Papai foi legal comigo.

- Essa é novidade!

- É, ele foi tão... Tão não-papai, sabe? Ele falou uma coisa tão fofa sobre amar a gente só não demonstrar às vezes, que nem parecia meu pai.

- Seu frio e indiferente amado pai.

- É. Eu quase apontei a kunai no meu bolso pra ele e gritei "quem é você e o que fez com meu pai?", mas achei que era melhor deixar assim...

- É... Tio Sasuke tá tomando vergonha na cara, finalmente.

- É.

- Quer um sorvete?

- Quero. A Uo jogou o meu no chão. – as duas se levantaram.

- Quando ela se excede ela começa a fazer movimentos bruscos.

- É.

- Então vamo!

- KEIKOOOOOOO!!! HANAAAAAA!!!

- Peraí... Conheço essa voz...

Keiko se virou e viu três garotas correndo em sua direção. Uma era alta, tinha cabelos azuis, olhos azul piscina e se jogou na morena. Outra tinha cabelos longos e roxos, com olhos rosa chiclete, que pulou nas costas de Hanajima. Por fim, vinha uma ruiva, os cabelos alaranjados, puxados pro mel, com os olhos azul-acinzentados, longos cabelos ondulados, que começou a gritar histericamente.

- MIIIIII! HÁ-CHAN!!! NAMIIII!!! – Keiko gritou.

- MENINA HÁ QUANTO TEMPO! – A ruiva abraçou Hanajima.

- ONDE VOCÊS ANDARAM? – Keiko berrou enquanto a garota de cabelos roxos pulava em suas costas.

- AAAAH! AQUELA BOBA DA TIA TSU NOS MANDOU NUMA MISSÃO CHATA E DEMORADA! QUE SAUDADE!

- É mesmo. Fazia um tempo que eu não via vocês.

- Nossa, Hanajima, que emoção em nos ver. ¬¬'

- Vocês que são sempre assim, complexas e histéricas. A gente ia tomar sorvete, querem ir junto?

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Minamoto Yumi era uma das cinco amigas de Keiko. Elas não costumavam se dar muito bem, Yumi a achava muito metida e Keiko a achava muito irritante. A garota de cabelos azuis sempre fora amiga de Ishigawa Harumi (a de cabelos roxos) e Ishihara Nanami (a ruiva). A partir dos 11 anos, após vencer Yumi no exame Chunin, Keiko ficou amiga delas. E foi aí que começaram a andar sempre em bando. Yumi tinha 15 anos como Keiko, Harumi tinha 16 e Nanami 17.

- Nami! Me fala como tá o seu namoro com o Sanraku?

- Ai, gatinha, não tá. – Nanami respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Vocês terminaram?

- Há décadas, Keiko! Eu já tive uns três namorados depois dele.

- Mas vocês não ficaram em missão por duas semanas?

- Muita coisa acontece em duas semanas. – ela disse, piscando.

- Esquece. Eu não quero saber mais. Ha-chan... Novidades?

- Nada novo não. Só a minha irmã, que nasceu, você ficou sabendo né?

- Fiquei. Como ela é?

- Demoníaca. – elas riram – Mas é! Chora a noite inteira! Ninguém merece! Posso ir dormir na casa de uma de vocês? Tá insuportável, não dá pra agüentar.

- EU TIVE UMA IDÉIA! FESTA DO PIJAMA! SEMANA QUE VEM!

- E o seu irmão?

- Ah, ele que vá dormir na casa do Mitaru, sei lá.

- Fico feliz que ligue tanto pro Haru.

- Faço o que posso n.n

- Porque semana que vem?

- Ah, eu vou ter que supervisionar o Time 7 na missão: Ver TV e comer pipoca enquanto mamãe, papai e amigos vão jantar.

- Você quer dizer que vai ter que ficar de babá. – Nanami falou rindo.

- Basicamente n.n – Keiko riu.

- E vocês viram a Uo?

- Tá dando uma surra no ex dela.

- Ah.

Yumi saiu correndo na frente e em breve as quatro disputavam corrida até a sorveteria. Hanajima não participou, claro, é muito "complexo" correr com elas. E dava preguiça.

&&&&&&&&

Ichiro e Hiroshi estavam esperando Sessue na ponte, onde o antigo (antigo (antigo (antigo (certo, deu de eco)))) Time 7 costumava se encontrar (ok, vocês sabem que ponte é, né? Deu pra sacar.). O ruivo contava as novidades pro moreno, que arregalava os olhos quando algo era uma surpresa muito grande, como o fato de Uotani ter arranjado 18 namorados diferentes durante aqueles três anos em que ele esteve fora e todos os namoros terem terminado em um massacre. Dos namorados dela, claro. Ambos não viram quando um garoto de cabelos negros, lisos, não muito compridos, nem muito curtos (vocês sabem o corte de cabelo do Shigure? Entonces...) com a franja caindo displicente nos olhos cor de âmbar se aproximou e atrás deles falou um simples e calmo:

- Bu.

- AAAH!

Mas se fosse apenas o "Bu!" não teria problema. O problema era que um garoto alto, de cabelos curtos e prateados, com os olhos verde-amarelados havia chegado por trás e empurrado eles na água.

- QUEM DIABOS SÃO VOCÊS?

- PORRA, HIROSHI, SEU VEADO! PASSA UNS 3 ANINHOS FORA E JÁ SE ACHA GOSTOSÃO O SUFICIENTE PRA ESQUECER SEUS AMIGOS??? – o garoto de olhos amarelados berrou e Hiroshi franziu o cenho.

- Ayame? Aoshi?

- SIM! SE LEMBROU, NÉ, SEU RETARDADO?

- SUA MENININHA HISTÉRICA FILHA DA MÃE! COMO É QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUIU DEIXAR DE SER BAIXINHO? TÁ QUASE DA ALTURA DO AOSHI! Oi Aoshi.

- Olá.

- Subi numa palmeira e fiquei pendurado até crescer. EU CRESCI CRESCENDO, ORAS! COMO VOCÊ CRESCEU?

- TIRA A GENTE DAQUI!

- Não... Saiam vocês!

- Ah, o amor fraternal. Eu sei que vocês se amam, mas eu sou contra demonstrações de afeto em público.

- Vocês não tão dando falta de alguém não?

- Uhm...

Aoshi, que estava apoiado na ponte arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ayame fez uma cara pensativa. Depois arregalaram os olhos e juntos berraram, num misto de pavor, incredulidade e medo:

- O SANOSUKE!

- SIM! EU! SEUS DESGRAÇADOS! ME DEIXARAM NAQUELA FLORESTA PRA MORRER, NÉ?

Um garoto de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, com os olhos castanho-esverdeados, um pouco mais baixo que Ayame, estava parado à frente deles, encharcado, coberto de lama, com algumas folhas no cabelo, (que por sinal, pingava) uma expressão mau-humorada no rosto enquanto alguns passarinhos pareciam querer fazer ninhos na sua cabeça. Todos trancaram o riso e em seguida Hiroshi e Ichiro já estavam fora d'água, Sessue pulou nas costas de Ayame e começou a puxar o cabelo dele assim que o viu.

- ME DEVOLVA!

- NUNCA!

- É MEU!

- MAS VOCÊ DEIXOU LÁ!

- EU ESQUECI!

- AZAR!

- DEVOOOLVEEE!

- NÃÃÃÃO!

- SE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEVOLVER A PORRA DO MEU I-POD... – areia começa a se movimentar no chão.

- Brincadeirinha, estressado. – Ayame devolveu o i-pod do amigo e em breve todos estavam rindo de Sanosuke, Ichiro e Hiroshi.

Ninguém sabia bem como aqueles seis haviam se tornado amigos. Talvez por serem todos ninjas muito qualificados. Talvez por terem realizado várias missões juntos. Talvez porque lutaram uns contra os outros inúmeras vezes. Talvez porque todos eram completamente insanos. O que dava pra entender era que de um jeito ou de outro, Hyuga Hiroshi, Shimura Ichiro, Osagawa Sessue, Hatake Ayame, Shiganori Aoshi e Nosaka Sanosuke eram grandes amigos. Melhores amigos. Quase irmãos. E formavam a elite dos jounins, chunins, seja lá o que quer que fossem eles. Mas claro que eles eram mais famosos pelos lindos elogios trocados entre si, e pelo "amor fraternal" demonstrado com diversos quebra paus quase diários.

- As meninas não estão muito estressadas? – Hiroshi comentou, quando todos já haviam acalmado os nervos e estavam atirados pela ponte.

- Sempre foram. Qual a novidade nisso?

- Acontece que antes era um estresse menor doloroso. Agora elas batem, e muito, na gente.

- E como foi o treinamento, metido?

- Foi... Legal.

- Achei que ia dizer inútil.

- Eu ia. Mas eu lembrei de algumas coisas que deu pra aproveitar.

- Pra você tudo é inútil, Hiroshi, você se acha a última empadinha da bandeja. – Sessue deu um tapão na cabeça de Hiroshi.

- AI! SEU FILHO DA MÃE!

- Da tia é que não ia ser, né, inteligente?

- CALA A BOCA, SESSUE! E VAI PRO INFERNO!

- Não, não, lá tá muito apertado no momento. E eu sou jovem demais pra morrer. Mas quando eu morrer, NOS VEMOS LÁ EMBAIXO!

- Pára de falar, Sessue, quando você fala só sai merda. – Aoshi falou com a mão na testa, cansado.

- Eu ein... Que humor... MAS VAMO FALÁ DE COISA BOA! QUEREM DORMIR LÁ NA MINHA CASA PRA GENTE FICAR ZUANDO SEMANA QUE VEM?

- Você quer dizer... Tipo uma... Festa... Do... Pijama?

- NÃO! Algo como... Uma FESTA, mas nada de DO PIJAMA, ok? Uma festa regada à bebida, onde a gente vai ficar comendo pizza, e vendo TV, e jogando videogame e... (Você: Mas isso não é festa do pijama? Kimi: Tenta convencer um menino a dizer que vai dar uma festa do pijama!).

- Tá certo.

- É.

- Pode ser.

- FESTAAAAA!

- Mas porque semana que vem?

- É que essa semana eu tenho que ir pra Suna... O chato-sensei me chamou.

- Uhm.

Eles pararam de falar e ficou aquele silêncio incômodo entre os seis. Sessue fez uma cara maldosa e falou:

- Sabe quem ficou com a Keiko?

- Olha, Sessue, realmente não me interessa saber com quem a pirralha andou se agar...

- Ichiro.

- COMO É? VOCÊ FICOU COM A PIRRALHA?

- Cala a boca, Hiroshi, você é o único que não quer acreditar que ela deixou de ser a pirralha que você implicava.

- Ah, eu sei que ela não é mais pirralha... Mas... A pirralha, cara?

- Não fale como se ela fosse uma baranga, se prestasse um pouquinho mais de atenção veria que todos os garotos de Konoha suspiram quando ela passa.

- Eu sei, mas é que... Porra, é a pirralha, você... Brincava de pega-pega com ela e de repente tá se agarrando com a garota?

- Você tá com ciúmes... – Ayame disse com uma cara cômica.

- Já falei que não gosto dela...

- A gente tava falando do Ichiro! Não precisa esconder, a gente leva na boa, Hiroshi!

- AAAAAI SEU BARANGOOOO!!! O ICHI ERA SÓÓÓ MEEEEEU! – Sessue armou uma ceninha fazendo os outros rirem.

- MAS SESSIE, EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ TAVA COMIGO! – Ayame entrou na brincadeira.

- Não me leve a mal, era só pra fazer ciúmes no Ichiro. – Sessue colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Sinto muito, Sessue, mas eu gosto do Ayame – Ichiro fez uma pose dramática e Aoshi balançou a cabeça, suspirando.

- Que triângulo... - todos riram mais uma vez antes de serem enxotados por algumas velhinhas que acharam tudo uma pouca vergonha. Aí foram pra casa de Sessue.

&&&&&&&&&

- Ok, eu tô cansada, parem de correr.

- Você tá sempre cansada, Hana.

- Isso não é verdade. Se eu correr, eu corro o risco de tropeçar, cair, torcer o pé, e seria muito complexo me carregar pra casa.

- Não seria não, porque eu usaria um dos jutus de cura que a mamãe me ensinou e pronto! – Keiko falou sorrindo.

- Que se foda, eu não gosto de correr. – Hanajima sentou num banco e bocejou – E a Uotani não me deixou dormir porque me arrastou praquela festa idiota.

- Idiota, mas você pegou um menino né?

- HANAAAA! VOCÊ SE MEXEU PRA ALGUMA COISA!

- Calem a boca. Eu to com sono.

- Quem era?

- Quem era? Sei lá quem era!

- Ai, Hana, você é complexa!

- Vai se catar, Keiko – ela disse rindo.

- Vê se informa a Uo da festa semana que vem, ok?

- Ok.

As amigas ficaram falando bobagem durante algum tempo, e depois se despediram, indo fazer seja lá o que tinham que fazer.

&&&&&&&&&

Kimi: Pft, eu sei, capítulo podre. Mas eu não tinha nada de interessante pra escrever, e eu tô no meio de um bloqueio criativo, não pude fazer nada. E a minha professora de português fica me vigiando pra não escrever em aula. MALDITA SEJA A RAÇA! ELAS ME PERSEGUEM! ELAS FERRAM COM TUDO!

O que vocês acharam dos amigos deles? Eu sei que eles são meio dispensáveis (principalmente as meninas), mas não dá pra fazer festas só com 6! Melhor com 12 mesmo! Esse foi o único e sincero motivo pelo qual eu criei eles. Eles são personagens tapa-buraco.

Mas mesmo sendo um tapa-buraco... EU ADORO O AOSHI! E SIM! KIMI ATACA DE NOVO! ELA ROUBA MAIS NOMES DE ANIMÊ! VAI FUNDO, KIMI! SUA LADRA DE ANIMÊS! Sanosuke, Ayame e Aoshi, que trio ein? Eu peguei pesado. Mas Ayame que me agradeça, ele ficou muito mais macho aqui ¬¬ E OS NOMES NÃO SÃO PROPRIEDADE DOS ANIMÊS, OK? SÃO NOMES! QUALQUER UM PODE USAR!

Vocês: Você fez eles IGUAIZINHOS AO ANIMÊ!

EU NÃO CONSEGUIA IMAGINAR DE OUTRO JEITO NÃO ME CONDENEEEEEEM! Perdoem a Kimi. -cara de cachorrinho molhado- É melhor parar com isso. Pelo menos o jeitão deles é um pouquinho ( SÓ UM POUQUINHO) diferente. O Ayame é mais macho, o Aoshi é mais Haru e o Sano... Bem, ele continua sendo o Sano. Ao menos mudei os sobrenomes.

Bem... Isso é que eu chamo de capítulo tapa buraco. EU PROMETO PRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO MAIS COMÉDIA NA FESTA DO PIJAMA DA KEIKO E NA FESTA (DO PIJAMA XD) DOS MENINOS! GAROTOS MEIO BÊBADOS, GENTE FALANDO BOBAGEM, DESTRUIÇÃO DE PROPRIEDADE PRIVADA, MENINAS NUMA SUPER MISSÃO INCOMODAR O HARU E MUITO MAIS! NO CAPÍTULO 6!

Não percam.

FUUUUUUI!


	6. Festa do Pijama Ou não Parte 1

Kimi: BOA NOITE, BOA TARDE, BOM DIA, MEUS AMORES! Kimi tá de volta com O CAPÍTULO 6!!!!!! Yep. Aqui estou eu! Desculpa a demora, mas eu não queria postar o cap. 6 antes de terminar o 7. Mas eu ainda não terminei T.T A culpa é minha se dá bloqueio criativo??? Eu tenho DOIS cadernos cheios de snapshots prontas para serem encaixadas na fic, só que não têm oportunidade, coitados!

Bem, eu vou responder os reviews agora.

Haru-chan17 - OIII! Pior, adorei escrever esse capítulo! E você nem sabe ainda o que espera essa povão! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, ok, voltando! Pois é, o Sessue ia ser inspirado no Yusuke de Yu Yu Hakusho... Aí eu comecei a escrever ele e vi que tinha nada a ver! Mas eu prometo colocar bastante frases feitas tp as do Yusuke. AH, eu passei por uma banca de jornal e vi o mangá de Angel Sancturary, eu ia comprar, mas tava sem grana T.T É verdade sim, nos comovemos mais que os outros, isso é normal, nessa fase da vida...

Hina: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

Kimi: ¬¬ Ok, BRIGADAAAAAAAA PELO REVIEW!

Leticia Yui - Brigada, feliz que gostou!

Poison Lee - Continuaremos dedicando a fic a vc, Poison, porque você é demais! Ah, os fanarts do Sessie, da Uo e da Hana e do Hiro e da Keiko ficaram mt lindos de morrer. EU AMEEEEEEEEEEIIII, vc sabe disso. Brigada mesmo, viu? Que bom que vc tá gostando da fic, porque apesar do bloqueio criativo... De vez em quando me dão uns insights e é bom demais escrever ela. Eu colocaria o link dos fanarts... Se eu conseguisse. Sou uma incompetente nisso n.n'''' MAS EU CONTINUAREI TENTANDO ATÉ A MORTEEEEE! MUUUUUITO OBRIGADA PELO REVIEW, SEJA FELIZ, VOLTE SEMPRE, TE ADORO!

Hina: O.O' Kimi, pare de tomar "iogurte" (lê-se Licor de Amarula)

Haruno Shaoly - EEEEEH! Mais que perfeita? Assim Kimi fica sem graça.

Pensando bem, eu sou mt convencida, não fico sem graça não. XD SE você tava ansiosa aqui está ele! Brigadão por tá lendo a fic, e que bom que tá amando tanto assim! Eu fico mt feliz quando gostam do que eu escrevo.

Hidini-sama - Brigada n.n Pelo review e pelo elogio. Eu mal espero pra postar o próximo.

neko-chan X3 - Que bom que você gosta das nossas fics! A gente adora escrever. SE bem que ESSA fic é só da Kimi, pq Kimi é egoísta e faz questão de dizer isso XD Mas a Hina tá de beta da Kimi. BRIGADAAAAA!

BRIGADA TODO MUNDO QUE DEIXOU REVIEW, TODO MUNDO QUE GOSTOU E TODO MUNDO QUE LEU E NÃO COMENTOU E GOSTOU PORQUE EMBORA VOCÊS NÃO TENHAM COMENTADO EU GOSTEI MESMO ASSIM, PORQUE SE TEM GENTE LENDO É MELHOR QUE NÃO TER NINGUÉM LENDO E KIMI TÁ ENROLANDO E FALANDO BESTEIRA E DEVE TÁ BÊBADA ENTÃO É MELHOR IR DIRETO PRA FIC PORQUE VOCÊS NÃO TÊM A OBRIGAÇÃO DE FICAR OUVINDO AS BESTERÓIDES QUE A KIMI FALA.

E agora... A fic, em toda a sua glória.

P.S. Kimi ama vocês.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A segunda geração

Capítulo 6

FESTA DO PIJAMA (OU NÃO) Parte 1

- Festa do Pijama, Keiko? E você me avisa a essa hora?

Keiko estava na cozinha com a mãe, que estava de costas para ela cortando alguns legumes para o almoço. A morena virou a página de uma revista adolescente que lia e deu de ombros se desculpando:

- Desculpa mamãe, eu me esqueci de avisar. E a Harumi não dormia há 24 horas por causa da irmãzinha dela que acabou de nascer e chora a noite inteira. Ainda bem que eu não tenho que aturar isso, viu? Acho que eu pirava.

Sakura soltou um grito e Keiko levantou a sobrancelha. A médica-nin virou-se para a filha e disse que tinha se cortado com a faca sem querer. Ela colocou a mão em cima do ferimento e logo ele tinha se fechado. Caminhou até a geladeira para pegar mais algum ingrediente enquanto a filha estranhava aquela despreocupação.

- Tem certeza que tá bem?

- Tô ótima.

- Bem, sinto muito mamãe, era caso de vida ou morte. – a jounin disse séria e a mais velha riu – Que é? Você não me leva a sério mesmo né?

- Não é isso, amor, é que foi engraçado o jeito que você falou. Pareceu até aqueles caras do jornal, "é caso de vida ou morte". – imitou ela e as duas riram.

- Mamãe...

- Que é?

- Você alguma vez já disse pra algum menino que ele é gostoso? – Sakura engasgou.

- K-keiko!

- Desculpa, não foi a intenção te envergonhar mamãe... É que...

- Você já, estou certa?

- Aaaham.

Keiko concordou com a cabeça e virou outra página da revista. Sakura se virou rápido e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Quem?

- Hiroshi.

- SABIA! Você gosta dele, certo?

- Mamãe, por favor, porque é que eu ia gostar de um garoto que me chama de pirralha?

- Mas você disse que ele era gostoso.

- Mãezinha, eu não gosto dele, isso não significa que eu seja cega, nem retardada.

- O porque você ia gostar dele eu não sei... Mas eu sei que não se manda no coração.

- Aaaah se manda. Você vai ver como se manda.

Sakura andou ate a filha e se agachou perto da mesa, Keiko olhou para ela e fez cara de confusão. A mulher pegou a mão da filha e sorrindo falou, devagar e baixinho:

- Eu não posso falar o que vai acontecer, nem consigo entender o que se passa pela sua cabeça no momento, porque eu era totalmente diferente de você, mas o que eu posso dizer, é que o amor é diferente de todas as coisas do mundo, você não ama alguém porque acha ele bonito, mas você não deixa de amar dizendo que não gosta dele.

- Mãe, não fale comigo como se eu fosse criança...

- Mas você é, Keiko, pra gente você vai ser sempre criança.

Ela beijou a testa da filha e se levantou, para continuar o almoço. Keiko refletiu durante alguns segundos e se levantou também. Fechou a revista, beijou a bochecha da mãe e avisou que ia sair. Ligou o mp3 (Kimi: É a tecnologia em Konoha, minhas crianças a passear pelas calmas ruas desertas da cidade. Era impressionante como aquele lugar parava nos sábados. Simplesmente impressionante, e era ótimo. Podia andar tranqüilamente e ninguém iria encher seu saco. Sentiu a brisa fresca da manhã morna bater em seu rosto. Aquilo era ótimo. Se lembrou de repente, das palavras da mãe. "Você não ama alguém porque acha ele bonito, mas você não deixa de amar dizendo que não gosta dele". Suspirou. Ele era a única coisa que estava na sua cabeça desde que voltara.

Um Flashback passou rápido na sua cabeça e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

_- Flashback-_

_- Você vai mesmo embora?_

_- É._

_- Você volta né?_

_- Claro que eu volto. Tá pensando que eu ia fugir, pirralha?_

_- Pára de me chamar assim! Que saco! Você sabe que eu odeio._

_- É sei._

_- Porque ainda me chama assim então?_

_- Porque só eu te chamo de pirralha. – ele sorriu e ela corou._

_- Vai ser um tédio sem você pra brigar._

_- E vai ser ruim não ter ninguém pra ganhar fácil nas lutas._

_- Cala a boca – eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. – Mas vê se volta mesmo, tá? – ele empurrou a testa dela sorrindo – Por que você fez isso?_

_- Já disse que volto, não precisa se preocupar!_

_- Eu não tô preocupada! – ela falou com as sobrancelhas franzidas – É só... Esquece. Nada._

_- Bem... Já tá na hora de eu ir. Tchau Keiko._

_- Tchau, Hiroshi."_

_- Fim do Flashback-_

Inclinou a cabeça pensando em como tudo podia mudar tanto e ao mesmo tempo, continuar a mesma coisa. Riu e sacudiu a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos. Continuou andando tranqüilamente, na sua, saltitando ao som de Don't cha.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ok, meninas, primeira parada, COZINHA!

- GRUPO A: Yumi e Uotani, abastecimento de sorvete, não esqueçam a calda.

- SIM SENHORA!

- GRUPO B: Hanajima e eu, PIPOCA!

- Caramelada e salgada.

- GRUPO C: Harumi e Nanami, vocês peguem as balas, as coisas, e os filmes, os refrigerantes e vão levando pra sala enquanto a gente arruma isso aqui!

- Vocês vão querer alguma coisa? – Sakura perguntou encostada na porta da cozinha rindo delas.

- Vodka. – Nanami falou sorrindo e levou uma cotovelada de Uotani – Ai, Uo! Eu tava só brincando!

- Vodka? – Sakura fez uma cara de nojo – Eca. Detesto vodka. Com licença – elas viram a adulta correr da cozinha.

- Que deu na sua mãe?

- Sei lá, vai ver não tá num bom dia. Ela costuma jogar um vaso na parede quando briga com alguém no hospital. – Keiko riu – Vai ver teve que cuidar de um bêbado e lembrou por causa da vodka e foi quebrar um vaso... Ah, sei lá, não faço idéia, mas ela anda estranha!

- VOCÊ VAI GANHAR UM IRMÃOZINHO, KEIKO! – Nanami berrou e abraçou a amiga.

- OUTRO. – corrigiu Haru entrando na cozinha – E que idiotice é essa de irmãozinho, Ishihara? Já não basta a retardada da Keiko? – ele perguntou sentando no chão, perto da mesa. (kimi: ah, o amor fraternal...) (kimi: Oh, Kimi detesta casa de japonês).

- EU TAMBÉM TE AMO, IRMÃOZINHO! – Keiko berrou fazendo pipoca e ele sorriu irônico.

- E quê que as loucas tão aprontando?

- FESTA DO PIJAMA!

- Baka? Posso ir dormir na sua casa? – Haru começou a falar no telefone.

- n.n' – todas.

- Como assim não? Ok, ok, escuta, a retardada da Keiko tá dando uma festa do pijama, eu não quero ficar aqui!

- ù.ú

- Quê? Seu melhor amigo da onça! Eu só não te xingo de filho da mãe porque a Tia Hinata não tem culpa de ter criado um inútil como você!

- Que seja, filho do pai. – Sasuke entrou na cozinha – O QUE TÁ ACONTENCENDO AQUI?

Ele viu Keiko tentando fazer pipoca no fogão, desastrada, Nanami e Harumi derramavam metade das balas no chão quando colocavam nas tigelas, tinha um pouco de calda de morango no teto e na cabeça de Uotani, que olhava furiosa para Yumi. Hanajima estava de braços cruzados, escorada na parede, de olhos fechados. Foi cutucada por Yumi ("OW! Ainda não é a hora de dormir!") e Keiko sorriu amarela para o pai.

- Er... Uma Festa do Pijama. – ele bateu com a mão na testa.

- Só não botem fogo em nada, certo?

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM SENHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

- NÃO, SEU RETARDADO? O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA? MERDA? ELAS VÃO ME TORTURAR! NÃO! NÃO ADIANTA EU CONTAR PRA MAMÃE! ELA VAI ACHAR "BONITINHO" EU ESTAR FAZENDO PARTE DA FESTA! – sorrisos malvados da parte das meninas – Ok, seu amigo da onça, é melhor você me deixar dormir aí ou eu juro que te deixo morrer na próxima missão!

- MITARUUUU! AQUI QUEM TÁ FALANDO É A KEIKO! – Keiko roubou o celular do irmão.

- KEIKO! DEVOLVE!

- Sim, amore, eu mesma.

- KEIKO ME DEVOLVE!

- Você tá bem, Mitaru? – eles ouviram barulhos de coisas quebrando pelo telefone - Ah, que ótimo, bem o Haru... – ela segurou a testa do moreno o impedindo de bater nela.

- DEVOLVE A PORRA DO CELULAR, KEIKO!

- Vai dormir aqui mesmo. Isso.

- KEIKO, VOCÊ QUER MORRER?

- Ah, obrigada! Não, ele vai ficar bem.

- KEIKO! EU VOU CONTAR PRO PAPAI!

- Conta, amore, eu não ligo, - ela voltou para o telefone – Então tchau, Mitaru! A gente se vê!

- Você usou a paixão infantil-platônica do Mitaru por você pra torturar seu irmão. Menina...

- MISERÁVEL!

- VOCÊ É BRILHANTE!

- Ai, Tio Ita ficaria orgulhoso, acabei de manipular a primeira pessoa na minha vida.

- É, mas o Mitaru é um jumento, não conta como pessoa. – Haru disse mau-humorado.

- AI, IRMÃOZINHO, VAI SER UMA FESTA TÃO LEGAL COM VOCÊ PRA PIRRAÇAR!

- Socorro. – ele disse impassível.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- AYAME! VOCÊ VAI MORRER SE CONTINUAR DESSE JEITO!

- DÁ LICENÇA, PORRA!

- CUIDADO COM A PAREDE!

- AAAAAAAAAH!

- OLHA LÁ! OLHA O QUE O SANOSUKE TÁ FAZENDO! NÃO PODEEEE!

- QUE ISSO? UMA PESSOA NÃO PODE MAIS NEM TENTAR EXPLODIR NADA QUE OS OUTROS JÁ VÃO DENUNCIAR?

- QUE RAIOS TU TÁ FAZENDO, AOSHI!??

- E... Tchau pra vocês.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

- Mermão... TU EXPLODIU TUDO!

- E eu ganhei, porque eu estava muito à frente de vocês. Uuuh, aaaah, batam palmas para mim.

- Você é um trapaceiro isso sim!

- TRAPACEIRO!

- CALOTEIRO!

- SEU NADA CONFIÁVEL!

- TRAÍÍÍÍRAAAAAAAAA!

- Manhas do jogo, seus despeitados.

Aoshi estava com cara de convencido, entregando o controle do videogame para Ichiro, Sanosuke estava emburrado, e se levantava atirando o controle em Hiroshi e Ayame começou a xingar o jogo de corrida de carro (kimi: oh, come on! Dêem um desconto pra kimi ela nom é ligada nesses troço, nom sabe o nome!) enquanto jogava o controle para Sessue.

- Porra, seis tão agressivo mesmo né?

- Agressivo? Agressivo eu fico quando tô com fome! EU TÔ FULO! – berrou Sanosuke.

- n.n Se você tivesse com fome seria mais fácil.

- Cala a boca, Sessue!

- Tô te falando, meu, eles tão muito agressivos hoje.

- SÓ HOJE?

- Alguém quer sakê? Achei uma garrafa... – Ayame olhou a garrafa com certo nojo.

- Você só tem isso?

- Cerveja na geladeira. – Sessue apontou uma porta.

- Bora pra cozinha.

- Escuta, e as pizzas? Cadê? – reclamou Sano.

- Ah, encomenda, malandro, o telefone tá ali! – o aprendiz do Kazekage deu de ombros.

- Porra, sou convidado e ainda me fazem de empregado! EU MEREÇO!

- Eu que não mereço aturar malandro que nem vocês! Te contar... Ah, e vão fazendo uma vaquinha pra pagar as pizzas, só eu pagar tudo não! Vão à merda, vocês vão comer também!

- Que educação...

- Vovó sempre disse que eu era um doce de criança! – ele sorriu – Tudo bem que ela tinha alzeimer e achava que eu era o irmão menor dela... Mas isso não vem ao caso, certo?

- ¬¬' – todos.

- VAMO ESCOLHER AS PIZZAS ENTÃO!

Todos começam a discutir o sabor das pizzas e Sessue bate com a cabeça na parede.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- No te vás, Miguel, no te vás...

- Yo no puedo, Lúcia Bianca... Es muy tarde...

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! COMO É QUE ALGUÉM PODE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS COM ELA?

Nanami berrou abraçando uma almofada enquanto secava lágrimas. Haru levantou uma sobrancelha, entediado. As meninas estavam todas na sala, assistindo TV com a luz apagada, sendo obrigadas a assistir novela mexicana por Nanami, que queria ver o capítulo da sua novela favorita: Amor Reluzente (Kimi: Puta merda! Tem nome mais foda que esse?). Ninguém agüentava mais e contava os minutos para a novela acabar. Keiko puxou o controle remoto, impaciente.

- Nami, a gente pode...

- SHHHHHHHHH!

- NO, MIGUEL! POR FAVOR! NO HACE ESTO CON MÍ!

- Sé que lastima… Pero necesito.

- Y QUÉ HAGO? MORIRÉ SIN TI!

- Meu, que pé no saco essa mulher. Levou um fora, cala a boca e pára de encher o saco... – Haru suspirou – Vocês gostam dessa porcaria?

- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

- Acredite, irmãozinho, nem nós gostamos dessa merda.

- NO! LÚCIA BIANCA!

A mulher da TV desmaia e uma musiquinha foda típica de novela mexicana começou a tocar. FINALMENTE acabara a novela. (Kimi: Só não me pergunta como novela mexicana chegou ao Japão... XD) Após um GRAÇAS A DEUS da maioria e mais choradeira de Nanami, Uotani colocou o DVD que elas tinham locado. A casa do Lago.

- Que porra é essa? – Haru emburrou.

- Ah, irmãozinho se não gosta então sai!

- Eu sairia, assim, se não estivesse... Como vou dizer...? Ah, é. AMARRADO NESSA CADEIRA!

- Era pra ter certeza que você não ia fugir. n.n

- Suas... DOENTES!

- Ficamos tão felizes quando você nos elogia n.n!

- ¬¬''

- COMEÇOU O FILME! CALEM A BOCA!

Todas em silêncio, Haru se sacudindo na cadeira tentando se desamarrar. Só se ouvia o barulho do mastigar de pipoca, salgadinhos e doces em geral. De vez em quando alguém fazia algum comentário e todas riam. De repente elas ouvem um baque e olham pra Haru, caído no chão ainda amarrado na cadeira.

- Er... Será que alguém pode me ajudar aqui?

Elas voltam os olhos pro filme e continuam assistindo.

- Merda.

- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Silêncio absoluto. Os seis meninos estavam reunidos na cozinha. Todos com uma cara de nojo e indignação. Todos estavam absolutamente horrorizados com o que estavam fitando. A coisa mais nojenta que eles já haviam visto na vida. A coisa mais repugnante e intragável que eles já haviam visto. Os seis torceram o nariz e após um suspiro coletivo continuaram a fitar a nojeira.

Ali, em cima da mesa, descansava... Uma pizza de pepinos. ELES PEDEM UMA DE CALABRESA E MANDAM UMA DE PEPINO? QUE ESPÉCIE DE DOENTE MENTAL PEDIRIA UMA PIZZA DE PEPINO??? (Kimi: Se qualquer um de vocês gosta de pizza de pepino, não tomem como ofensa pessoal, e eu nem sei se isso existe, cara! XD Mas teria coisa pior que pizza de pepino? Ah. Teria. PIZZA DE QUIABO E RABANETE! -pausa pra vomitar-) QUE ESPÉCIE DE PIZZARIA ERA AQUELA QUE COMETIA UMA ATROCIDADE DESSAS? Eles não iriam ficar calados. Não. Eles iam LUTAR POR SEU DIREITO DE TER UMA PIZZA DE CALABRESA! Hiroshi quebrou o silêncio, por fim. Com meras e pequenas palavras de fácil entendimento, mas que definiram bem o que se passava na cabeça dos meninos.

- Que. Porra. É. ESSA???

- SESSUEEEEEEEEE????????? – todos gritaram para ele, que deu de ombros.

- Não olhem pra mim, não fui eu que encomendei as pizzas! – Sessue falou enquanto indicava Sanosuke com a cabeça.

- SANOSUKE!

- NÃO FIQUEM ME XINGANDO! EU PEDI DE CALABRESA!

- Cadê aquele entregador?

- Fugiu.

Os seis se entreolham e Ayame berra:

- PEGA!

- YEAH!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Esse filme é muito chato. Põe logo Carga Explosiva 2. – Uotani reclamou.

- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – as outras berraram. Menos Hanajima. Que estava, é claro, dormindo escorada no sofá.

- UHMMMMMMM! – Haru murmurou. Ele não podia falar porque estava amordaçado. Ele não parava de reclamar então tiveram que calar a boca dele de algum jeito.

- CALA A BOCA, HARU!

- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Uotani se meteu na frente da TV no que todas reclamaram e começaram a gritar. Do nada, Keiko atira uma almofada na cara de Uotani. A loira, indignada pega um punhado de pipoca e atira na morena, que colocou Nanami na frente e botou a língua pra ela como quem dizia "não me pegaaaa!". A ruiva, por sua vez, pegou a tigela de balas e começou a atirar em Uotani, que correu e tropeçou em Hanajima, caindo por cima do pote de sorvete, que caiu na cabeça de Yumi, que se levantou furiosa e começou a atirar salgadinhos em todas, com sua mira precisa e força impressionante. Harumi reclamou de uma "pedra" que havia batido em sua cabeça e quando viu Yumi com o pote de salgadinhos saiu correndo, pisando na calda de morango, no chão que estava aberta e espirrou por todo o lado, deixando as seis, Haru, os móveis e até a Televisão cheias de calda de morango.

- MMMMMMM!

- AI MINHA CABEÇA, YUMI!

- EU TÔ CHEIA DE SORVETE!

- E NÓS CHEIAS DE CALDA DE MORANGO!!!

- Ei, não me olhem assim, a culpa foi da Yumi! – Harumi deu de ombros quando todas encararam ela mortalmente.

- POR DEUS! O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? – Sasuke berrou da porta da sala. Haru começou a pular na cadeira – E POR QUE O SEU IRMÃO TÁ AMARRADO E AMORDAÇADO?

- A gente tá brincando com ele, papai!

- Õ.o? E por que os móveis estão cheios de cobertura de morango?

- Um pequeno acidente, papai! n.n

- Eu não vou nem perguntar... – ele deu as costas e saiu da sala.

Haru berrou o que pode, mas o pai parecia não ouvi-lo. Uotani olhou para a bagunça, olhou para as meninas, pegou uma almofada e bateu na cabeça de Hanajima.

- GUERRA DE ALMOFADAAAAAAAAS!

- QUAIS AS REGRAS? – de repente Harumi berrou.

- O.o? – todas.

- Como assim? Existem regras? – Nanami perguntou confusa.

- Claro que existem regras. Vai ser quem contra quem?

- UUUUHM... MEU Time contra vocês.

- Que seu, Uotani? Desde quando o time é seu?

- Ok... Time 10 contra o time 5!

- Tá, vocês são o time 10, a gente sabe... Mas time 5? A gente nem era do mesmo time!

- Eu sei, time 3 e time 2, se somar dá time 5! n.n

- Ahn... Tá.

- Quanto às regras do jogo...

- REGRAS FORAM FEITAS PARA SEREM QUEBRADAS! GUERRA DE ALMOFADAS! – a loira atirou umas cinco almofadas na corrida em Harumi, que estava parada no meio discutindo as regras do jogo.

- EI! SUA... SUA TRAÍRA, DESONESTA, TRAPAÇEIRA... SUA...

- LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEEEEER! – Keiko berrou e atirou mais almofadas nela.

- AH, É? VOCÊS VÃO VER QUEM É A LOSER AQUI!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Harumi começou a atirar descontrolada e assustadoramente milhões de almofadas que ninguém sabia de onde ela tinha tirado e acertou em todas as meninas, sem exceção, até as do seu time. Mas ela aplicou uma muito forte na cabeça de Haru, que voou até a estante de fundo da sala e bateu nela. As seis viram a estante cheia de porta retratos e objetos decorativos cair teatralmente em cima do sofá.

Em quanto isso... Na cozinha...

Sasuke terminava de escrever seu relatório pra Hokage enquanto de vez em quando Sakura contava algum detalhe que ele deixara passar. Os dois ouviram um barulho muito alto e se entreolharam.

- KEIKO!

Saíram correndo e quando chegaram na porta apenas viram muita poeira, Haru com os olhos arregalados e Keiko e suas amigas paradas com cara de abobadas olhando para Haru. Só depois de uns 5 minutos atônitos, olhando a cena, notaram que a estante não se encontrava na parede e sim abaixo de Haru. O moreno havia, por sorte, parado bem entre uma prateleira e outra e não havia sido atingido. Sakura desmaiou, sendo amparada pelo marido, que estava lívido e com uma cara tão pasma quanto a de todos ali.

- O que houve aqui?

- A GENTE TÁ INDO PRO MEU QUARTO! TCHAU!

Todas as seis passaram correndo e deixaram o pobre do Haru ali. Sakura acorda e dá um berro ao ver sua sala naquele estado. Ela desamarra o filho e manda Sasuke arrumar tudo.

- Por que eu?

- Porque você é o pai dela!

- Você é a mãe!

- Mas eu tô cuidando do Haru agora. Você tá bem, filho?

- Não. Tô traumatizado.

Sasuke bufou e foi pra cozinha pegar a vassoura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIM DA PARTE 1 DA FESTA DO PIJAMA! É que eu achei que o capítulo ia ficar enorme se eu escrevesse ela inteira.

Bem... COITADO DO HARU! EU FIQUEI MORRENDO DE PENA DELE! O Sasuke é um pai muito paciente. Se bem que eu deixei a sala toda cheia de confete e bala na MINHA festa do pijama e pai da Kimi nem brigou com ela. Eles têm que fundar a APP (Associação dos Pais Pacientes) n.n

O que eu posso dizer... Alguém tem alguma idéia de como vai acabar essa fic? Eu não sei. Comecei ela não sabendo onde ia acabar e ainda não sei. XD Vamos só ver no que vai dar.

Como será que acabará esta festa do pijama? Sasuke vai realmente ir limpar a sala? Haru ficou realmente traumatizado? Sakura realmente detesta vodka? Os meninos vão matar o entregador de pizza? Vão conseguir sua pizza de calabresa? E será que eu vou parar de fazer essas perguntas idiotas e ir logo estudar história porque tem prova segunda e eu não sei merda nenhuma da matéria? Não perca, isso e mais... No próximo capítulo de A segunda Geração!

Finzinho em homenagem aos narradores de novela mexicana!

e ao cara narrador da propaganda da Sessão da Tarde

15


	7. Festa do Pijama Ou não Parte 2

HIIII MINAAA! Eu tô me esforçando pra postar rápido os caps! Aqui temos a parte DOIIISSSS da Festa do Pijama! Eu postei aquele capt das explicações pq EU mesma tava confusa quanto a algumas coisas, mas não precisa ler pra entender a história. E agora eu vou responder os reviews!

Poison Lee - Olha eu aqui de novo, Poison! Pois é, na MINHA Festa do Pijama, minha mãe não só me mandou deixar a minha irmã participar, como EXIGIU! Que falta de respeito... Mas eu superei esse trauma XD. Tem razão, o tapete da sala ainda tá de prova que comida+7 meninas+uma salaNADA QUE PRESTE! Eu ameeei escrever essa festa, mas ela tá mais comprida do que eu pretendia! Ainda tem a parte 3, vê se pode! XD Brigada pelo review! Cê sabe que eu te adoro!

Igorsambora - Nossa, brigada! Foi um baita elogio! Eu até andei procurando outras fics pra ver se a minha tava muito ruim... Mas se vc tá me falando que é a melhor, eu acredito! (ausuashahsua, brincadeira!) Então, eu tô me esforçando pra atualizar mais rápido, e eu até fiz uns tópicos com assuntos pros próximos caps pra agilizar, mas demora mesmo, infelizmente as vezes eu tenho bloqueios criativos e pra sair custa... MAS AQUI ESTÁ O 7! (obrigada por ser meu fã, do fundo do coração.) Obrigada, pela review!

Ruby Lolita - Pois é, a Hina me falou desses epis e há muuuuito tempo, (quando o meu amado pc ainda lia os epis que eu baixava) eu consegui ver esses! Tem razão, ele era muito fofinho! O ruim era ter que agüentar o Sasuke chamando ele de Irmão. IRMÃO! Dava nos nervos, mas ele era uma graça mesmo. Tem gente que coloca a mãe deles muito monga, mas eu acho ela tão legal! Ela se esforçava mesmo pros dois serem felizes... E ME DÁ UMA VONTADE DE ESGOELAR AQUELE PAI DO SASUKE! SEM NOÇÃO! O assassinato deles me deprime u.u Inclusive, eu quis fazer a Keiko um pouco Mikoto, assim, não sei porque, eu achei que uma cena do Sasu falando que ela lembrava a mãe dele ia ser fofa. Brigada mesmo pelo review pq vc foi a única a me ajudar, viu? Então brigadão mesmo! Vc é demais!

neko-chan X3 - Que bom que vc gostou da festa! Aqui está a parte 2 dela! E eu ainda acho que o Itachi é O lindo, sexy, gostoso, inteligente e a-coisa-mais-sexy-gostosa-amada-linda-desejável que há nesse mundo. O que é bom, vc fica com o Sasuke, eu fico com o Itachi, certo? XD Valeu o review!

Mei-senpai - Brigadaaaa! Aham! A Hana fica sim com alguém! E alguém bem inesperado mesmo, acho até que não tem nada a ver, mas achei tão bonitinho! Ainda não é nesse capt que vai dar pra notar, mas talvez... É, no próximo dá pra notar. Pode deixar, aqui já deve mostrar uns três casais. E se eu ficar com peninha de vcs... Eu digo os casais, tá? Mas por enquanto... MISTÉÉÉRIOOO! AUSHUASHUAUHS! Brigada pelo review, que bom que gostou.

Então... Sem mais delongas... O CAPÍTULO 7!

A segunda geração

Capítulo 7

FESTA DO PIJAMA (OU NÃO) Parte 2

- Uhm! Muito melhor essa coisa!

- Total.

Nossos jounins mais gosto... Quero dizer, mais queridos, (Kimi: Sorry! n.n) estavam atirados na sala de Sessue, comendo uma pizza de calabresa. SUA TÃO AMADA PIZZA DE CALABRESA! ISSO SIM É QUE É PIZZA! Assistiam pela milésima vez seu filme preferido. 007 Cassino Royale. Preferido porque: primeiro, pela morte, tiro, explosões, sangue e violência. E segundo: Eva Green, é claro.

- OOOLHA LÁ CARA! O PRÉDIO TÁ CAINDO!

- E O CARA VAI DEIXAR AQUELA MULHER MORRER?

- O mundo é um lugar mais triste sem Eva Green... – lamentou Ayame fazendo cara de pesar.

- Podes crer.

- Que que a gente faz agora?

- Sei lá, coloca outro filme.

- Qual? Eu tenho um monte.

Sessue se levantou e começou a passar os dedos pelos DVD's na estante cheia deles. Parou em um e deu um berro. Todos os meninos olham pra ele. Ele aponta para o DVD em sua mão e começa a pisar duro, sapatear, fazer uma birra. Só quando ele parou os meninos conseguiram ver o que era. Um DVD... Da XUXA E OS BAIXINHOS!

- AAAAAAAAAH!

Todos os seis largaram a coisa e pularam para trás, com medo. Eles olharam com raiva para Sessue, que estava escondido atrás do sofá.

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO???

- Eu não sei... Não estava aí da última vez que eu olhei! Aquela peste da minha prima deve ter colocado aí quando veio me visitar verão passado!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ATCHIM! – Uotani espirrou enquanto secava os cabelos molhados.

- Que foi, Uo?

- Sei lá, deve ser uma alergia. Mas o que a gente vai fazer agora?

- Sei lá, a gente não vai poder ver os filmes por algum tempo.

- É...

- JÁ SEI! – Nanami pulou do pufe em que estava sentada.

- O que, Nami?

- VERDADE OUDESAFIO!!!!

- PFFFFFFFF! AUSHUASUASHUASHUAHSUAHSUAHSUASHUASHU!

- ¬¬ que que foi?

- Quantos anos você tem, Nanami? 12?

- 17 n.n

- Ah, fala sério, Nanami, a gente não tem mais 11 anos! Isso é coisa de criança.

- POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

- Nem vem!

- Então dá outra idéia!

- TÁ! Verdade ou desafio, vai... Mas pelo amor de Deus, não somos mais bebezinhos, perguntas e desafios, BONS, ok?

- Certo, prometemos.

Nanami saltitou pelo quarto de Keiko à procura de algo pra girar enquanto Keiko, Uotani, Hanajima, Yumi e Harumi se sentavam em um círculo perto da cama da morena. A ruiva berrou pegando o controle remoto e correndo até elas, para empurrar Yumi e sentar no meio delas. Ela apontou para si mesma com ar convencido.

- Bem, já que a brilhante idéia foi minha, EU giro.

- Vai logo, Vossa Brilhantedade!

- Esse lado responde, esse pergunta.

Ela girou o controle remoto, que foi girando rápido, e desacelerando até parar com o lado mais fino para Hanajima e o outro para Uotani.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- Você realmente não viu o rosto do garoto que você tava agarrando? Tipo, Konoha é uma cidade relativamente pequena, quero dizer, é uma VILA, uma pista, uma checada nos arquivos da Tsunade e...

- Não Uotani! Eu já disse! Tava muito escuro! Pára de me encher o saco!

- Ok, ok...

- 2ª rodada... Keiko pergunta pra Nanami.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio. – ela disse com um sorriso desafiador no rosto.

- Te desafio a... LIGAR PRO AOSHI E DIZER QUE ELE É GOSTOSO! – Nanami passou a mão no celular.

- Nanami nunca recusa desafios!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- I WANNA PUT MY HANDS ON THE SKIN, UNDERNEATH THE CLOTHES THAT YOU'RE IN...

Todos olham para Aoshi, que pega o celular no bolso.

- Que foi? – ele atende – Quê que é?

- VOCÊ É GOSTOSO, CARA!

- Ahn? – desligaram – Que loucura, cara.

- O que?

- A... Nanami – disse ele olhando nas últimas chamadas o nome dela – Me ligou e berrou que eu era gostoso.

- São os hormônios...

- São os efeitos que o gostosão do nosso amigo aqui causa nas meninas n.n – Sessue deu um cascudo em Aoshi.

- Garota maluca...

- É...

- QUEM QUER JOGAR VIDEOGAME???

- EU PRIMEIRO! E EU VOU GANHAR DO AYAME! – berrou Sanosuke.

- DUVIDO SEU PIRRALHOOOO!

- Hey, o pirralho aqui é o Ichiro!

- Ora, calem a boca!

- Eu tô enchendo o saco de jogar videogame.

- Então vamo pra outra sala ver outro filme ou qualquer coisa.

- Ok.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sou só eu ou isso tá ficando chato?

- Harumi pra Yumi.

- Porque você não fica com o Sanosuke?

- Porque ele é chato. Nanami pra Uotani.

- Vai lá embaixo e busca mais salgadinho.

- Hanajima pra Keiko.

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

- Porque não.

- ISSO TÁ UM PORREEEEEE!

- O que que a gente vai fazer???

- Sei lá, o que a gente faz em festas do pijama?

- Ninguém tá afim de se maquiar e de arrumar cabelo e fazer essas coisas né?

- Naaaah.

- O que será que os meninos tão fazendo? – Nanami suspirou.

Todas se olharam com sorrisos malvados. Se levantam correndo e começam a catar coisas e jogar dentro das mochilas que estavam jogadas por aí. Uotani chega com alguns pacotes de salgadinhos e atira no chão perto da mesinha e dos pufes. Coloca as mãos na cintura com um sorriso debochado.

- Perdi alguma coisa?

- Pega equipamento de espionagem, nós temos uma missão.

- Ah é? E eu posso saber o que é?

- Já, já vai saber.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Puta merda, eu tô com sono.

- Não, Ichiro, você apenas ACHA que está com sono! A festa nem começou...

- E já tá um SAAAACOOOO! - interrompeu Sanosuke se atirando no sofá.

- Assim você me magoa, i.i SEU MAU! T.T

- Dá piti não, Sessue, isso tudo é invejaaaa! - Ayame se meteu na conversa.

- Eu? Invejar ele?

- É! INVEJOOOOOSOOOO! - seguiu Sessue.

- Por que?

- Por que o que, criatura?

- POR QUE EU TENHO INVEJA DE VOCÊ, Ô SANTO SER!?

- PORQUE O MEU CABELO É MAIS BONITOOOO! LALALALALA! O SEU CABELO E UMA DROGAAAA! O MEU É LINDOOOO!

Sessue começou a pular pela sala como uma criancinha. Uma criancinha que tinha acabado de decretar sua sentença de morte. Ninguém, repito, NINGUÉM xingava o cabelo de Sanosuke e saía vivo pra contar história. Como quem geralmente fazia isso eram seus amigos... Bem... Digamos que eles não saíam ilesos. Porque essa "moça" passava HORAS arrumando o cabelo na frente do espelho. Porque ele tinha ciúme do cabelo dele. Ele tinha um amor ANORMAL por "aquele maldito cabelo" como definia Hiroshi.

Em breve os dois começaram uma briga que terminaria certa em Sessue sangrando. O moreno estressado perseguia o moreno palhaço, que dava voltas no sofá berrando de medo de propósito, como uma garotinha, o que irritava ainda mais o Nosaka. Por fim, ele desistiu e levantou o sofá, o virando, derrubando Ichiro e Aoshi, que imediatamente se levantaram e, furiosos, começaram a correr atrás de Sanosuke, que pulou Hiroshi atrás de Sessue, mas Ichiro não teve a mesma felicidade e tropeçou nele, fazendo um possesso Hyuuga correr atrás dele, Ayame estava morrendo de rir na cozinha, enquanto tomava um gole de sua cerveja.

- EU TE MATO, SESSUEEEEE!

- VOLTA AQUI, SANOSUKE!

- ICHIROOOOOO!

- UAHUSAHUSHAUSHUASHUAHSUASHUA!

Os 5 param e olham para Ayame se matando de rir quase caindo da cadeira. Sorriem malvados e Sessue berra:

- MONTINHO NO AYAMEEEE!

- QUE? EM MIM!? NÃO! NAAAAAAAAAAAO!

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Eles se jogam por cima do amigo e começam a rir.

Enquanto isso... Do lado de fora, as meninas se amontoavam atrás da porta, tentando ouvir o que estavam falando, e Uotani de binóculo empunho (é assim que se diz???), na janela, tentando ver algo. Nanami pulou em cima delas, tentando ver alguma coisa, e acabou descabelando Yumi.

- NAMI!

- SHHHHHHHHHH!

- Sorry... Nanami! - ela sussurrou brava.

- Desculpa, Mi!

- O que eles tão fazendo, Uo?

- Eu não sei, que tá esquisito tá! Eles tão todos em cima do Ayame.

- Você quer dizer como uma suruba?

- NANAMI!

Todas bateram na cabeça da ruiva e depois taparam a boca.

- Ouviu alguma coisa? - perguntou Hiroshi enquanto ajeitava o cabelo.

- Nah.

- Certo, o que nós íamos fazer mesmo?

- Não sei, jogar videogame?

- Eu tava pensando em algo melhor.

- Sei lá, que tal encomendar outra pizza daquelas? Tava gostosa. Sem falar que tava bonita! Nunca vi enfeitarem pizza, mas tava bonita mesmo.

- Homi é tudo cachorro mesmo!

- Que foi?

- Sei lá, eu ouvi um gostosa, e um bonita.

As garotas tentavam conter uma furiosa Nanami que queria pular na sala e bater nos meninos. Desde seus 15 anos de idade Nanami tinha mais ou menos um TOMBO por Aoshi. Na verdade ela meio que decidiu sem o consentimento dele que ele era propriedade dela. E AI dazinha que ousasse chegar perto do Aoshi dela. Ela só precisava saber o nome da "gostosa" que ia descobrir seu endereço e azinha amanhecia morta.

- NAMI! FAÇA-ME O FAVOR!

- EU VOU MATAR ESSAZINHA GOSTOSA, VOCÊS VÃO VER!

- Nanami, eles vão te escutar!

- Tá, tá, eu me calo.

- Pois é, concordo.

- E aquela que tem na pizzaria do centro?

- ENTÃO A MULHER MORA NO CENTRO!

- Nanami, dá pra se acalmar???

- Não sei, não, eu prefiro a de uma pizzaria que tem em Suna. Eu comi lá quando fui numa missão. É muito boa. - Hiroshi disse balançando a cabeça.

- ELE DISSE A PALAVRA COMER! QUE CACHORRO!

- ENTAO A VADIA É DE SUNA ÉÉÉ??? - Keiko berrou sem conseguir se conter.

- KEIKO! SILÊNCIO!

- Mas venhamos e convenhamos, não tem pizza mais gostosa que a que a mãe da Keiko faz.

- Já comeram?

- Uma vez eu fui jantar na casa dela.

- Ela sempre faz pizza.

- ÔÔÔ... Keikooo, eles falaram da sua mãe.

- O QUE????? EU VOU MATAR AQUELES DESGRAÇADOS, FILHOS DAS... OU MELHOR, OS PRÓPRIOS, NINGUÉM FALA DA MINHA MAE!

- Eu ouvi de novo! - disse Aoshi desconfiado.

- Dessa vez eu também. - Sessue fez uma cara de pensativo.

- Vem lá de fora. - informou o ruivo ali presente.

- Será que tem alguém?

Hiroshi fez alguns selos e ativou o byakugan. E o que ele viu foi...

- UAUSHAUHSUAHUSHAUSUH!

- Hiroshi... Você... Tá rindo!

O moreno começou a andar até a porta, sob os protestos dos outros alegando que podia ser perigoso. Ele abre a porta e os outros prendem a respiração. Ele viu as 5 amigas, segurando uma furiosa Keiko, que parecia espumar de raiva. Fez cara de confusão, mas tudo o que pode ver foi as meninas soltarem a "fera" e depois ele caiu no chão.

- O QUE VOCÊS TAVAM FALANDO DA MINHA MÃE???

- Keiko... Eu não consigo respirar!

- VAI FALANDO CRIATURA!

- A gente não tava falando da sua mãe, e sim da pizza que ela faz!

- AH, eu entendo, PERFEITAMENTE! ME FALA O QUE CÊ TAVA FALANDO DELA, SEU JUMENTO?

- É verdade, Keiko, eu juro! Solta o Hiro, ele tá ficando roxo!

- KEIKO!

- Keiko ele vai morrer assim!

- SOLTA ELE, KEIKO!

- TÁ! - ela disse soltando o pescoço do moreno e sentando na sua barriga de braços cruzados. - Mas eu ainda não acreditei na história da pizza.

- Eles tavam dizendo a verdade. - disse Hanajima, bocejando e todos olharam pra ela.

- Como sabe?

- Eu abri a janela. Deu pra escutar tudo daqui n.n

- E VOCÊ SÓ FALA AGORA, CRIATURA?????

- Eu tentei falar... Ninguém me escuta!

- Agora que tudo foi esclarecido... O QUE RAIOS VOCÊS FAZEM NA MINHA CASA, PORRA????

Sessue berrou de cima do sofá e todos olharam pra ele. Keiko olhou para Hiroshi, abaixo de si, e sorriu amarela. Uotani cutucou Hanajima. Yumi prendeu o riso assim como Sanosuke, Ichiro e Aoshi. Ayame gargalhou descaradamente, e Harumi corou profundamente. Nanami simplesmente pulou nas costas de Aoshi.

- Então não tem nenhuma gostosa?

- Não que a gente estivesse comentando.

- E depois dizem que nós é que somos pervertidos. - Sessue revirou os olhos. - sinceramente, acharam que estávamos falando de garotas?

- SIM!

- Suas mentes poluídas... Já vão pensando errado. - Aoshi balançou a cabeça rindo.

- O QUE VOCES IAM PENSAR???

- Meninas, assim... Já tá tarde, e eu acho que nós devemos pelo menos... Assim... ENTRAR EM CASA, NÉ? VAI FAZER BARRACO NO MEIO DA RUA???

- Oh, sim, desculpe.

- Keiko...

- Que é, Hiroshi?

- Eu sei que você me ama, e eu sei que você AMA sentar em cima de mim, mas dá pra sair? Tá começando a... Doer.

- Tá me chamando de gorda?

- Até uma coisa relativamente leve como você começa a doer se pressionada durante mais de 5 minutos contra o tórax de alguém.

- Foi mal. - a morena se levantou e ofereceu a mão para ele se levantar também.

- Obrigado.

- Desculpa, a gente tava entediada naquela festa do pijama e resolveu vir ver o que vocês tavam fazendo. - confessou a loira entre as meninas. - A gente já tá indo.

- NÃO!

Os nossos jounins preferidos gritaram e as 6 garotas levantaram uma sobrancelha, se virando para encará-los com expressões convencidas. Todos coraram e começaram a gaguejar enquanto falavam.

- Quero dizer... Aqui também ta-tava um tédio e...

- A-a-a gente a-a-a-acha q-que com vocês...

- Ta-ta-talvez seja...

- MAIS DIVERTIDO! - berraram juntos e elas riram.

- Ok, a gente fica. - eles seguiram para a cozinha, deixando Keiko e Hiroshi sozinhos na sala.

- Keiko...

- Eu.

- Liga pra sua mãe. - Hiroshi alcançou o celular - Depois ela briga com você.

- E desde quando você se importa?

- Desde sempre, sua baka.

E deu as costas para ela, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos. Se ele ao menos tivesse dito isso 3 anos atrás... Se ele ao menos tivesse deixado ela derreter aquele coração de gelo dele... Se pelo menos ele não tivesse ido embora... As coisas poderiam ser diferentes. E por que justo agora que ela finalmente tinha passado pra outra ele resolveuse legal? E fofo? E querido e preocupado com ela? E desde quando ele se tornara tão... Totalmente desejável?

- Keiko!

- Já vou!

Balançou a cabeça para afastar seus pensamentos e sorriu para Harumi, parada no vão da porta.

- Vem logo!

- Calma, tô indo! O que vocês vão fazer na cozinha?

- Não é óbvio? Comer, ué?

BANG!

- Ai... PRA QUE FOI ISSO????

- Seus imprestáveis!

- A gente lá tem culpa se tem fome?

- Certo, certo... O que a gente vai comer?

- Ninguém ouse falar de pizza, senão eu mato!

- Calma, Nanami, ninguém vai falar de pizza!

- É bom mesmo!

- Se acalma, ruiva, ou você vai enfartar qualquer dia desses. - Aoshi falou no seu usual tom "eu-sou-médico-nin-olhe-como-sou-inteligente", o que fez Nanami corar e virar o rosto.

- Que tal em vez da gente comer... A gente jogar? - falou Sessue com um sorriso safado.

- Tá. Jogar o que?

- Quem sabe... Eu nunca? (créditos a Rumokura Hisa, autora de Jogos Mortais, que colocou o jogo na fic dela, que me deu essa idéia. Aliás, muito boa a fic, recomendadíssima!)

Uotani encarou-o durante alguns segundos com uma sobrancelha levantada em sinal de reprovação, mas depois só bateu as mãos.

- Pode ser, alguém busca alguma coisa alcoólica.

- VAI CATAR, AYAME!

- Tô indo...

Enquanto Sessue e Uotani explicavam para Harumi e Yumi o que era "Eu nunca" e Keiko ligava para Sakura e avisava que ia dormir na casa de Sessue, e tentava conter um ataque histérico da mãe dizendo que Uotani tava lá, Ayame foi catar algo alcoólico, e achou uma garrafa de Whisky, e foi feliz, em direção aos amigos, e a uma muitíssimo corada Harumi, que não queria de jeito nenhum jogar.

- Ah, qual é, Ha-chan... Você tem tanto assim a esconder? - brincou Yumi rindo e a garota corou.

- Tá, vamos jogar!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Todo mundo pronto?

Sessue perguntou e os outros afirmaram. Estavam todos sentados numa roda, com a garrafa no meio, nessa ordem: Sessue, Ayame, Harumi, Yumi, Sanosuke, Keiko, Uotani, Hanajima, Ichiro, Aoshi, Nanami e Hiroshi. Como tivera a idéia, Sessue sorriu malvado.

- Eu nunca... Fiz uma tarefa inteira na Academia.

Todos caem no chão e gotas descem pelas suas cabeças. Todo mundo ali toma um gole de Whisky. Como Aoshi foi o último a tomar, ele foi o próximo.

- Eu nunca explodi nada.

Uotani, Keiko, Ayame e Nanami tomaram.

- Eu nunca traí nenhum namorado. - a ruiva disse feliz.

Ninguém se levantou. Hanajima cutucou Uotani.

- Tá, tá, eu já, tá feliz???

- Que feio, Uotani! Qual deles?

- Daisuke, tá?

- Ah, tadinha, a gente entende, ele era muito idiota.

- E VOCÊ NEM ME CONTOU, NÉ, SUA AMIGA DA ONÇA?

- Ah, Sessue, não enche.

- Eu achava que era seu melhor amigo...

- Eu nunca cheguei em casa da balada na hora que a minha mãe mandou.

Keiko prendeu o riso e Harumi, Yumi e Aoshi tomaram.

- Vai você, Ha-chan!

- Tá... Eu nunca mais dormi desde que a minha irmã nasceu. - ninguém se levanta.

- Que isso, Harumi, troca isso!

- Tá... Eu nunca... Beijei meu melhor amigo.

Keiko, Hiroshi, Ichiro, Sessue e Uotani se levantam, sem graça e tomam um gole da garrafa. Harumi faz cara de indignada e Sanosuke começa a rir, apontando pra Uotani e Sessue.

- Vocês se beijaram?

- A gente era pequeno, tá? Caiu em cima do outro, foi sem querer!

- Sei...

- Não enche o saco, SANOSUKE NOSAKA!

- Pára, Uotani! Você sabe que eu detesto meu sobrenome, me lembra Nariz.

- UAHSUAUSUAHS!

- PÁRA!!!!

Keiko olhou e esguelha para Hiroshi, que sorriu também sem graça para ela, que virou o rosto rápido e fechou os olhos. "Não, não se lembra, esquece isso", mas ela não pôde evitar uma lembrança, que a fez balançar a cabeça para espantá-la.

- Vai você, Ichiro.

- Eu nunca fiquei bêbado.

- POOOOXA!

Keiko, muitíssimo corada, Hiroshi, Sessue, Ayame, Nanami, Uotani e Yumi tomaram um gole.

- Quem vai?

- Vai a Mi que não foi.

- Eu nunca... Nunca chorei por um menino.

Todo mundo olha pra Keiko.

- Tá! Não precisa jogar na cara! - toma um gole. - Eu nunca magoei ninguém de propósito. - ela disse olhando para Hiroshi com ar levemente magoado.

- Eu nunca disse que foi de propósito.

- Eu nunca aceitei a resposta.

- Eu nunca espanquei ninguém porque ele tava tentando me proteger. - rebateu o moreno.

- Eu nunca pedi pra ninguém me proteger.

- Eu nunca disse que precisava pedir.

- Eu nunca fingi que não gostava da pessoa!

- Eu nunca disse que fingi!

- Eu nunca fiz ninguém chorar!

- Eu nunca fiz ninguém chorar porque quis!

- EU NUNCA FUI EMBORA MESMO DEPOIS DE TEREM ME PEDIDO PRA FICAR!

- EU NUNCA FIQUEI FURIOSO COM ALGUÉM PORQUE FOI EMBORA MESMO QUE SENDO OBRIGADO!

- EU NUNCA GOSTO DE VER VOCÊS BRIGANDO! - berrou Sessue para os dois, que se calaram e sentaram. - Vamos acalmar os ânimos? Isso é para ser uma brincadeira.

- Com licença. - a morena disse, dando as costas e indo em direção ao segundo andar.

Uotani deu um tapão nas costas de Hiroshi.

- Vai atrás dela!

- Tô indo!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hi peeeeeeooooople! Pois é, ainda não consegui terminar a Festa esse cap! Mas no próximo eu termino! Juro!

Brigada a todo mundo que comentou, que tah gostando, TÔ PEDINDO REVIEW, POR FAVOR! SIGNIFICA MUUUUITOOOOO!

E acho que é só, Kimi tá se mandando e deixando beijo pra todo mundo que lê a fic!

BJUUUUUUUUUU!


	8. Festa do Pijama Ou não Parte 3

Yeah, galera! Kimi tá de volta! Kimi teve alguns probleminhas pra postar porque escrevi esse capt no notebook do meu pai, porque o meu quarto tá uma tumba (RS+InvernoQuarto da Kimi uma tumba) e eu tava com preguiça... Sabe como é... MAS! Kimi criou vergonha na cara e aqui está postando o 8.

Respondendo aos reviews!

neko-chan X3 - Hi's! Combinado! Eu tenho um plano pra roubar eles do Kishimoto. A gente se finge de fã, pega um avião pro Japão, acha a casa onde ele mora, e vai lá pedir autógrafo. Aí enquanto eu peço autógrafo, vc golpeia ele com uma bastão de beisebol! Só cuidado pra não matar... E quando ele não tiver olhando... A GENTE ROUBA O SASUKE E O ITACHI! YEAH! (Tema (inner da Kimi): Kimi, eu já falei pra parar de beber!) Eu sei... aushuahsua! Thanks pelo review! Aqui vc vai achar mais um pouco de Keiko sentimental como a Sakura, outro jogo, e vai achar um pouquinho dos outros casais.

Igorsambora - Ok, atendendo a pedidos, Kimi não pede mais review! Obrigada pelo mesmo (aushuausa) e obrigada pelo "vc escreve bem e sua estória tá super interessante". Kimi gosta mesmo quando gostam da fic. Não tem nenhuma pergunta, sugestão, nada? Porque Kimi tá aceitando.

Poison Lee - Heeeeeeellooooo Poison! Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se fala né? Eu fico muuuuitíssimo feliz de saber que ta amando a fic. Desculpa a demora, aqui na minha cidade tá fazendo 5 ºC de manhã quando eu vou pra escola, só pra ter uma noção... Isso deixa Kimi sem criatividade e com uma vontade de se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e ficar olhando pro teto... Mas tô aqui! Novo fanart??? -olhinhos brilhando- Que legaaaaaal! Mal espero pra ver! E quanto ao selo... Não sei, acho que a Tenten ia lá e matava quem quisesse colocar o selo na testa do filho dela, então eu não acrescentei isso na descrição dele, porque eu realmente acho que não tem, então não tem problema cê esquecer. n.n

Tô loooouca pra ver o Começou com uma Missão e o que mais o Konohamaru vai desenterrar das histórias da Disney, aliás, já viu Dumbo? É traumatizante, cara. Obrigada pelo review, aqui está o cap 8 e TÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ QUANDO A GENTE SE FALAR!

Ok, mina, aqui está o capt mais comprido que Kimi já escreveu, dando 12 páginas no Word! Espero que gostem!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 8

Festa do Pijama (Ou não) Parte 3

Assim que colocou o pé na escada, arrependeu-se, virou-se e encontrou a amiga loira o fitando mortalmente. Ele recomeçou a subir as escadas, e quando atingiu mais ou menos a metade, sentiu as trevas o cobrirem, e mergulhou na escuridão. Começou a andar calma e temerosamente pelo corredor absolutamente deserto, imaginando que não deveria ter retrucado quando ela o alfinetou. Não daquele jeito. Ele sabia muito bem que aquela viajem que fizera afetara muito tudo na vida dele. E dela também.

Continuou sua jornada no breu, que parecia infindável, e apenas parou de andar quando localizou um raio de luz, que parecia vir de um dos quartos. Terminou de abrir a porta entreaberta por onde o feixe de luar passava e avistou um corpo na penumbra. A figura estava imóvel, parada ao parapeito da janela.

A luz prateada que vinha da lua cheia atravessava os grossos vidros empoeirados e refletia em seus cabelos negros, iluminando as partículas que voavam pelo cômodo, dando um ar assombrado ao lugar e fazendo parecer que ela possuía uma espécie de aura. Ele viu um brilho rolar pelo rosto da figura, e pôde deduzir que estava chorando. As hipnotizantes orbes cor de ônix fitavam um ponto ao longe, melancolicamente. A garota nas sombras secou as lágrimas e cruzou os braços, assumindo um ar levemente irritado. O que podia se concluir era que estava chateada. Profundamente magoada. A pele de tons pálidos parecia ainda mais suave e delicada assim, à luz da lua. Não pôde deixar de pensar que ela parecia extremamente frágil e incrivelmente tentadora daquele jeito.

Devagar, se aproximou daquele ser estranhamente sedutor e prendeu a respiração, antes de soltar a frase, assustando-a e tirando-a de seu transe.

- Posso falar com você?

- Que foi???

- Keiko, é sério. Não acha que a gente tinha que ter tido essa conversa há algumas semanas, quando eu cheguei?

- Que conversa? Não sei do que você está falando!

- Claro que sabe, Keiko, e por favor, não se faça de sonsa que eu sei muito bem que você não é!

- Tá, Hiroshi, você quer conversar? Então vamos conversar! Você quer que eu fale o quanto eu chorei quando você foi embora? Eu falo... Você quer saber que eu tava chorando na minha festa de 15 anos não por que eu tava emocionada, e sim porque você não tava lá como prometeu pra dançar comigo! Você quer que eu diga o quanto eu sofri pra te esquecer? Eu falo! Você quer que eu te conte como eu quase tive um ataque quando você voltou? Tá aí! E quer que eu te conte o quanto deu vontade de te matar quando você me tratou completamente como sua amiguinha quando falou comigo a primeira vez depois de voltar? TÁ BOM PRA VOCÊ?

- KEIKO! ME ESCUTA!

- Você nunca me escuta e quer que eu te escute?

- Keiko, cala a boca, por favor! Eu to aqui tentando me desculpar pra, pra começar, algo que nem fui eu que comecei, e tudo o que eu ganho é um sermão? Agora EU vou dar um sermão, e você vai escutar! Eu sei que você chorou, eu sei porque eu vi, tá? Eu sei que você quase teve um ataque quando me viu, porque EU TAMBÉM TIVE ALGO PARECIDO! Sei muito bem que não devia ter te tratado como amiguinha, mas o que você queria? "Oi amor, sou eu! Aliás, você me ama, por acaso? Por que eu não me lembro de ter ouvido você dizendo isso!" E JÁ QUE VOCÊ SOFREU TANTO PRA ME ESQUECER, SOMOS DOIS, E EU FICO FELIZ QUE TENHA CONSEGUIDO!

Hiroshi virou as costas para a morena e andou até a porta, furioso. Não queria ter gritado com ela. Não queria mesmo. Mas com Keiko não tinha chance, não dava pra conversar civilizadamente, tinha que ser no berro mesmo. Sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso e girou nos calcanhares para vê-la de cabeça baixa, encarando o chão, com um ar do que parecia para ele, arrependimento e mágoa. Viu uma gota pingar no chão e no segundo seguinte tinha a puxado para si e a abraçado. Sentiu-a abraçar seu peito e as gotas quentes de lágrimas encharcarem sua camiseta.

- ME DESCULPA, TÁ? EU SEI QUE EU SURTO, QUE EU SOU SÓ UMA CRIANCINHA MIMADA E CHATA, QUE EU FICO GRITANDO COM VOCÊ E BRIGANDO COMO SE EU FOSSE MELHOR, MAS A VERDADE É QUE EU SÓ FICO FAZENDO ISSO PORQUE EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! Eu meio que... Gosto de brigar com você. Eu... Me acostumei.

- É um hábito e tanto, ein? – ela riu de leve e desgrudou a cabeça do peito dele para encará-lo. O moreno levantou o queixo dela delicadamente e secou as lágrimas da garota.

- Eu fiquei muito chateada quando você foi embora. Muito mesmo, de verdade! Entenda, você era tudo pra mim, você era meu anjo da guarda, meu melhor amigo, e... - ela cora – Você sabe... Você era meu amor de infância...

- É. Estamos quites.

- Você sabe, né? Eu brigava pra valer com você, mas sempre que eu ficava triste era pra você que eu corria pra chorar no seu ombro. – ele riu.

- Eu que sei!

- Então... – a morena começou a apertar os dedos em sinal de nervosismo enquanto olhava para o chão, corada. – Será que não dava pra você voltar a ser tudo isso... Sem a parte do amor de infância, claro! – acrescentou rápido e Hiroshi sorriu para ela. – Eu quero meu melhor amigo de volta.

- Claro que dá. Afinal, você pode ser uma chata, mimada, gritona e briguenta, mas eu ainda te adoro. Sua pirralha.

- AI, SEU CHATO! PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

- Nunca!

- Pára!

Ela o empurrou de leve e os dois saíram do quarto já rindo, para encontrar os amigos no maior auê lá embaixo. Uotani deu uma almofadada na cabeça de Sanosuke e tirou o cabelo da cara, berrado para o "casal" ao pé da escada.

- E aí, tão de bem?

- Aham. Nós somos amigos de novo.

- A gente sabe, deu pra ouvir os berros da--

- Então... – Yumi tapou a boca de Sessue – Já que a idéia de jogar EU NUNCA foi uma PÉSSIMA idéia dessa anta aqui, vamos jogar outra coisa.

- Que tal... MONTINHO NO HIRO E NA KEIKOOOO!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Após pularem todos ao mesmo tempo em cima de Keiko e Hiroshi, eles se levantaram e começaram a ajeitar cabelo e etc. Uotani voltou da cozinha com uma garrafa de sakê.

- Hey! Que tal a gente brincar de verdade ou desafio... Ein?

- Taí, gostei.

- I have a baaaad feeling about this.

- Ah, Mi, diz isso não, a gente é tão bonzinho n.n

- Tá, nos seus sonhos, né, Nanami?

- ò.ó

- Entãããão, vamos jogar!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Verdade ou desafio?

Estavam Keiko, Hiroshi, Uotani, Hanajima, Ichiro, Sessue, Ayame, Harumi, Nanami, Aoshi, Sanosuke e Yumi, sentados em roda, no chão da sala. A mesinha havia sido afastada e ninguém sabia onde estava o seu sapato. Não que eles ligassem pra isso. Eles estavam girando uma garrafa vazia de uma bebida, que tinha trocentas delas pela sala, por sinal, era uma bebida fraca, não embebedava tão fácil, mas digamos que sobre a garrafa de saquê que eles tinham tomado antes e a de Whisky do Eu nunca já não posso dizer a mesma coisa.

- Desafio. – uma Nanami usando uma camiseta gigantesca respondeu com olhar desafiador.

- Ok... Eu te desafio a sair na rua assim!

- Sem problemas.

- O.O

- Ah, cadê meus sapatos?

- Como eles são?

- Pretos, salto alto...

- ACHEI! – Yumi puxou um par de sapatos diferentes.

- Yumi... São dois sapatos diferentes ¬¬' – Keiko começou.

- Tanto faz, me alcança aí!

Alguns minutos depois, lá vinha a ruiva, alegre e saltitante com um sorvete na mão. Com uma cara muito infantil, atirou os sapatos longe e estendeu a mão toda melecada na direção de Aoshi.

- Quer?

- Não, õ.o obrigado.

- i.i Bobo.

- GIRA ESSA GARRAFA, NANAMI!

- Tá, tá...

- Hanajima pergunta pra Sanosuke.

- E aí?

- Verdade.

- AAAAAAAAH! MEDROSO!

- COVARDE!

- MULHERZINHA!

- TÁ COM MEDINHO!

- Calem a boca.

- POR QUE VOCÊ FICA CANTANDO A YUMI????

- Não é óbvio? Por que eu quero ficar com ela, duh.

- Faz sentido.

- É.

- Gira a garrafa, Sano!

- Uotani pra Sessue.

- Desafiiiioooo!

- Ah é? Eu te desafio a berrar que o meu tio é um bundão na janela.

- Não dá, Uo.

- Por que não?

- Por que ele não é um bundão! Ele é chaaaaaato! Mas tem muito estilo, cara.

- Ah, Sessue, vai a merda.

- Tá... O KANKURO É UM BUNDÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

- Hey!

- Você não disse qual dos tios. – ele sorriu enviesado.

- Seu...

- O cara reclama, reclama do mestre dele, mas no fundo cê gosta dele né?

- Ele é o meu sensei, a gente acostuma.

O jogo seguiu com mais algumas gargalhadas e mais bebida, (Kimi: sabia que o saquê tem 20 de teor alcoólico enquanto uma cerveja só tem 5 e o vinho 12? Dá pra ficar bêbado legal com saquê! Eu também vi que tem várias regras pra degustar saquê, mas ignoremos isso, certo?) até a garrafa parar em Sessue pergunta para Keiko. O moreno deu um sorriso safado quando ela respondeu desafio. Apontou para Hiroshi e berrou.

- EU TE DESAFIO A BEIJAR O HIROSHI!

- QUÊ?

- Eu aceito. – ela disse já mais pra lá do que pra cá.

- COMO? Sua pirralha maluca, você deve tá... – mas ele não pôde terminar porque Keiko já tinha agarrado sua camiseta e o puxado para um beijo.

- É, garota, você beijou. É corajosa.

- Me deve 10 pratas. – Uotani estendeu a mão para Sessue.

- E você 150 em hospedagem.

- Ow, Sessie, você é MAU!

Harumi fez a maior manha pra que parassem o jogo antes de cair nela, mas sem chance! Aliás... quando caiu Keiko pergunta pra ela, berrou verdade.

- Ah, não, Harumi!

- NÃÃÃÃÃO, eu não vou beijar ninguém!

- Quem disse que a gente vai te mandar beijar!?

- Prometem?

- Prometemos.

- Tá. Desafio.

- FICA TRANCADA NO BANHEIRO COM O AYAME DURANTE 20 MINUTOS! – berrou Hiroshi.

- 10 – Keiko o olhou desafiadora e ele apertou sua mão.

- Feito.

- SUA... TRAÍRA!

- Tchau, Há-chan! – ela acenou não tão consciente do que fazia.

- NÃÃÃÃO!

- Vamo lá, Harumi, eles mandaram, é uma ordem! – Ayame a pegou no colo e ela corou batendo nele.

- Sai! Me larga! Sai!

- Ai, Harumi!

- Vai junto, Uotani, e certifica que eles tão trancados.

- Yes sir! – ela berrou – Quer dizer, M'am.

- Cara, vocês são maus.

- E nos orgulhamos disso, Hana!

- Ah, notei!

- Hanajima, beija o Ichiro.

- Vem cá, pirralho.

Ela olhou na direção do ruivo sonolento, que se assustou. Colocou as mãos na cintura, como se dissesse: Tô esperando! O garoto andou até ela e, surpreso, ganhou um beijo na testa. Sanosuke protestou.

- Você só disse beija, não disse onde. – ela sorriu enviesado.

Ichiro encarou a morena, que estava de pé, com os braços cruzados, apoiada na perna direita, o que fazia sua cintura ir mais pra direita, dando a ela uma pose bem "eu sou foda". Os olhos geralmente sonolentos e quase sempre fechados (XD) dela estavam perfeitamente abertos, e ele notou que eram escuros e achou-os lindos. Ela fazia uma careta de convencida para o amigo, que gritava com ela, e o nosso amado chunnin corou só de pensar que daquele jeito ela era muito bonita. Estreitou os olhos e piscou para desviar o olhar das pernas dela logo em seguida.

- Eu devo estar mesmo muito bêbado...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PÁRA, AYAME!

- É, parece que estão se entendendo! n.n'''

- Keiko, você tá definitivamente bêbada.

- E de quem é a culpa ein?

- TIRA A MÃO DAÍ!

- Não deu 10 minutos?

- 5. A Harumi vai matar o Ayame antes de completar os 10 minutos.

- AI HARUMI! NÃO BATE EM MIM!

- Não falei?

- SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO! ELA QUER ME MAT--! – silencio.

- Parou...

- ELA MATOU ELE!

- TIRA ELES DE LÁ, UO!

- TÁ!

A loira abriu a porta, só para encontrar a amiga encostada na parede, beijando o garoto de cabelos prateados.

- AUSHUAHSUAUSHAUHSUA!

- Uotani! – os dois se separaram ao ouvir a risada e correram até a porta, mas ela tinha batido-a na cara deles.

- AGORA VOCÊS VÃO TERMINAR O QUE COMEÇARAM!

- QUE QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AÍ, UO?

- ELES TAVAM SE BEIJANDO!

- AAAAAH! GOSTEI DE VER, AYAME!

- CALA A BOCA, SESSUE, DEIXA AS CRIANÇAS!

- TÁ! Sanosuke, beija a Yumi.

- Ok. – o moreno beijou a garota e em seguida girou a garrafa.

- Ruivos. Sabem o que fazer.

- Sessue, Keiko...

- Hiroshi, Hanajima...

- UOTANIIII VEM PRA CÁÁÁÁÁ!

- TÔ AQUIIIII!

- Ichiro, Yumi...

- AMIGAAAAA!

- MIGAAAAAA!

- Aoshi, Nanami...

- ME DÁ UM ABRAÇO!

- OLHA A ESCADA!

- SESSUE!

O moreno correu até a escada e pegou Uotani no colo estilo noiva e desceu a escada, com medo de que ela pudesse cair e se machucar se ficasse tonta, afinal ela tava bêbada.

- Oi amor!

- Uotani, não começa.

- Hanajima, Sanosuke...

- Você é tão mais bonito quando eu tô bêbada...

- Uo!

- Ok, ok, me coloca no chão!

- Colocada! – ele a deixou de pé.

- Você destrancou as crianças? Já deu os 10 minutos.

- A porta tá destrancada, eles saem quando quiserem!

- Certo...

- Yumi, Hiroshi.

- Gente, gente... Eu tô caindo de sono!

- Tá legal, vocês querem dormir?

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

- Então vamos ver... Nós somos 10.

- Na verdade, 12, a gente pretendia tirar o casal do banheiro.

- Deixa as crianças se divertirem!

- ¬¬

- Aqui nessa casa tem 4 quartos. Um é meu, e os outros três são de hóspedes...

- Quem comprou essa casa?

- O sensei n.n

- Ela é bem grande...

- Eu sei.

- O meu tio escolheu pra você?

- Na verdade foi pura sorte, eu pedi pra morar em Konoha depois do exame chunnin, você sabe, e a gente tava passando por aqui, e ele apontou pra essa casa e mandou comprar, ele não tem paciência pra escolher nada, vocês sabem.

- Sortudo 

- Então! Somos 12, 4 quartos... 12 dividido por 4 dá... Ahm...

- 3, Sessue.

- EU SABIA! Eu só tava te testando ù.ú

- ¬¬

- Certo... Acho que fica... Ayame, Sanosuke e Aoshi num quarto, eu, Ichiro, Hiroshi no meu quarto. Meninas... Se dividam, assim, as camas são de casal, sabe? E elas são bem grandes, acho que cabem três.

- Hana, Uo, vamo ficar num quarto e as meninas ficam em outro.

- Tá.

- Então me sigam, eu mostro onde eles ficam.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- DÁ PRA LIBERAR O BANHEIRO, POMBINHOS? A GENTE QUER ESCOVAR OS DENTES!

- AINDA TÁ NOS 10 MINUTOS???

- ELES ACABARAM FAZ MEIA HORA!

Uma Harumi descabelada e sem sapatos, com a boca vermelha, corada e totalmente ofegante, abriu a porta e saiu puxando um Ayame quase no mesmo estado. Os meninos fizeram algumas piadinhas e logo entraram os 9 se empurrando para escovar os dentes.

- SAI DAÍ, KEIKO!

- CHEGA PRA LÁ, SANOSUKE!

- AI, YUMI, MEU PÉ!

- CALA A BOCA, SESSUE!

- O DE BAIXO ERA MEU!

- AI!

- SOCORRO!

- AIÊ, HIROSHI!

- FOI MAL!

Ichiro saía daquela embolação, após quase morrer pisoteado escovando os dentes, e encontrou Hanajima parada a porta. O "pijama" dela era nada mais nada menos que uma camisa enorme, que dava abaixo das coxas. Ela usava o short preto de sempre, mas ele era realmente curto, sabe? As mangas estavam compridas e tapavam parte da mão dela. Os cabelos, soltos e os olhos castanhos do ruivo pararam novamente nas coxas torneadas da morena e ele piscou. A morena andou até ele no quase imperceptível balanço usual e deu um tapinha na testa dele na entrada do banheiro.

- Você gosta mesmo das minhas pernas né, pirralho?

Ele corou até a raiz dos cabelos e se engasgou, fazendo-a rir e abrir um meigo sorriso de desculpas, se inclinando levemente, ficando mais próxima dele. Nunca tinha notado, mas o sorriso dela era realmente bonito.

- Eu tava só brincando. – empurrou a testa de Ichiro de leve, rindo.

Parou para observá-lo. Nunca fora muito detalhista nem observadora quando se tratava de pessoas, mas agora, parando para pensar, ele era mesmo uma graça. O cabelo alaranjado contrastava com a pele clara dele, tinha uma carinha de criança, mesmo tendo 15 anos. As sardas típicas dos ruivos não eram horríveis como ele fazia questão de lembrar, na verdade eram muito fofas. Seus olhos castanhos davam o toque final, e a olhavam no momento em um misto de confusão e expectativa. Mantendo o sorriso no rosto, soltou:

- Você é mesmo uma graça.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAI SANOSUKE! – Yumi berrou despertando os dois. Ichiro apenas saiu do banheiro visivelmente desconcertado, enquanto Hanajima ria.

- VOCÊS TÃO ME ESMAGANDO AQUI!

- OLHA EEEEEEEEEEEEU! – Ayame entrou no banheiro e se jogou por cima de todos, que berraram em reclamação.

- HANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Maninha, que pijama é esse?

- Não é um pijama, eu esqueci o meu na casa da Keiko, o Sessue me emprestou uma camisa.

- Ah...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Boa noite gente!

- Boa noite!

- Peraí, Há-chan... – Keiko barrou-a na porta.

- Que foi?

- Você pode ter escapado hoje porque eu tô caindo de sono e de bêbada... Mas você não nos escapa amanhã!

- Ai, Keiko!

- Fala aí... Como foi?

- Ele é... Muito fofo.

- Numa escala de 1 a 10 você classificaria...

- 9.

- 9???

- Ele é meio tarado se quer saber...

- Taí, Harumi... Deu 9 prum menino... Acho que o Ayame tem futuro ein?

- Ai, Keiko! Não fala assim!

- Boa noite, menina.

- Dorme bem, doxe di coco.

- Também xuxu! (kimi chama as irmãs dela de xuxu XD)

Harumi saiu correndo para o quarto ao lado. Keiko riu e andou até a cama, fechando a porta. Deu mais uma olhada na lua e viu que aquele era o quarto em que estava antes. Sorriu. Finalmente tinham acabado com aquela birra estúpida. Estava com uma saudade louca de abraçar aquele maluco que ela chamava de amigo. Empurrou Uotani para o lado e deitou-se. Virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos ainda sorrindo. Agora as coisas iam se acertar. Não iam? Lembrou-se de como eles berravam um com o outro, se xingavam e brigavam, mas no fundo, sabia que ela podia contar com ele. E com esse pensamento, adormeceu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Acordou. Não abriu os olhos, manteve-os fechados. Não queria abrir. Não queria abrir e ver que era um novo dia e que tinha coisas a fazer. Vencida pela consciência, que berrava a plenos pulmões que ela tinha que levantar, abriu os olhos, por fim. Sentiu a típica dor de cabeça e sentou-se. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e fez cara de nojo. Estavam grudando. Levantou o lençol que a cobria e saiu da cama. Colocou os chinelos que estavam do lado da cama e começou a descer as escadas. Sentiu um cheiro incomum de comida invadir suas narinas, e um burburinho que aumentava cada vez mais, se fez ouvir. Finalmente, entrou na cozinha, para ver Sessue ao fogão, fritando alguma coisa, enquanto o resto do povo "conversava", berrando é claro, se atirava coisas e comia, sentados à mesa.

Pararam o que faziam assim que ela foi vista. Sessue deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e fez uma pequena reverência.

- Bem-vinda a minha cozinha, vossa alteza! – ela riu.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Francês? Você ainda tá bêbada?

- Nah, tô bem. Falando nisso... Fiz muita besteira ontem?

- Seria mais fácil perguntar quem NÃO fez.

- Eu. – Aoshi levantou a mão.

- Claro que não, o Senhor Responsabilidade NUNCA fica bêbado!

- É uma das coisas que eu tenho que fazer antes de morrer, embebedar Aoshi!

- Você tem tempo.

- Como dormiu, Bela Adormecida? – perguntou Uotani.

- JOGA O CATCHUP, UOTANI!

- Aqui!

- AI! Minha cabeça!

- Você que pediu!

- Dormi bem, como um bebê!

- Pois é, princesa do sono, enquanto você dormia a gente arrumou a casa. Deu pra ver?

- Claro... Não vejo mais as garrafas pelo chão. Nem as manchas de gordura na parede. – Sessue olhou para a parede procurando-as "que manchas?" – Bom trabalho, gente!

- ÊÊÊÊÊ! Palmas pra genteeee!

Todos bateram palmas e Keiko riu. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Hanajima, que parecia prestes a cair de cara no prato.

- Que tá fritando aí, Sessue?

- Ovos, minha cara, ovos.

- Do jeito que sua barriga tá grudada no fogão, eu não duvido! – soltou Ayame maldoso e todos riram. Sessue deu uma pratada na cabeça de Ayame.

- OUCH!

- DA PRÓXIMA VEZ VAI A FRIGIDEIRA!

- i.i Seu mau.

- E ESSA FALA É MINHA!

O moreno se virou e Hiroshi, Aoshi e Uotani abaixaram a cabeça para não levar frigideirada. Ele apontou a espátula que estava usando para fritar ovos pra o nariz de Ayame.

- VOCÊ VAI APANHAR, AYAME!

- NÃÃÃÃO! - o garoto saiu correndo, com o amigo atrás, com a frigideira na mão, berrando, enquanto o resto ria.

- VOLTE AQUI E LUTE COMO UM HOMEM!

- O QUE VOCÊ É, AYAME? UM HOMEM OU UM RATO? – gritou Sanosuke rindo.

- NA VERDADE, UM GATO!

- SESSUE, DEIXA ELE E VAI FAZER OS OVOS DA KEIKO! – Uotani gritou.

- SIM SENHORA! – os dois pararam de correr e Sessue voltar ao fogão, após prestar continência.

- JOGA A MAIONESE, HANAJIMA!

- Não. – ela murmurou esfregando os olhos.

- Pega, Sano. – Nanami jogou o pote de maionese.

A mesa era para oito, mas os onze estavam acomodados da seguinte maneira: Na ponta esquerda, Harumi, do seu lado Nanami, que estava quase no canto da mesa, depois Hanajima, Keiko e Yumi. Dividiam a ponta da direita Ayame e Sanosuke, depois estavam Aoshi, Hiroshi e Uotani e Ichiro na quina da mesa ao lado da loira. Sessue estava de pé, cozinhando.

- Sério, meninos, chamei alguém de gostoso ontem a noite?

- Não que eu lembre... – Ayame jogou o suco de laranja de caixinha para Nanami – Por que?

- É que eu sempre chamo os meninos de gostosos quando tô bêbada.

- NÃO! PÁRA! Você só ME chama de gostoso quando tá bêbada. Não generaliza que senão eu magôo. – Hiroshi falou com falsa indignação.

- Ah, cala a boca. – ela jogou uma torrada nele.

- SESSIIIIIE! – berrou Nanami cheia de manha.

- FALA MINHA FOGUEIRA DE SÃO JOÃO! (ignorem o fato de que no Japão não tem São João pra ter fogueira n.n)

- EI! ISSO É POR CAUSA DO MEU CABELO?

- Se você preferir posso te chamar de cenourinha, prefere?

- SESSUE! CÊ VAI APANHAR!

- AAAAAAH! NÃO! O QUE VOCE QUER SENHORITA DOS LINDOS CABELOS ALARANJADOS SEDOSOS, E MARAVILHOSOS?

- Faz panqueca pra mim? n.n

- Panqueca, Nanami? Eu tô fazendo ovos!

- Eu sei, mas me deu uma vontade de comer panqueca...

- Quantos meses? – Hiroshi perguntou do nada.

- Quantos meses o que? – a ruiva perguntou confusa.

- O bebê! Você não tá grávida? – ela se inclinou sobre a mesa pra bater nele e todos riram.

- Só se for do espírito santo né?

- FAZ PAGAR! – Ayame berrou e ela colocou a língua pra ele.

- Ninguém vai fazer panqueca pra mim?

- NÃO!

- Como você é malvado, Sessue, não quer fazer panqueca pra sua pobre amiga faminta, poxa, a gente se conhece desde os 12 anos, né? Como você é mau, seu bobo, feio, chato, cabeça de...

- CALA A BOCA NANAMI! Eu faço a droga da panqueca! – Sanosuke se levantou e abriu a geladeira.

DING DONG! (onomatopéia fudida, cara...)

- Atende lá, Sessue.

- Não dá.

- Sano, você tá de pé.

- Tô fazendo as panquecas da chata ali! Manda ela!

- Mas eu tô de pijama! Vai a Keiko!

- Eu também tô! Uo!

- Tô matando o Ayame, vai você, Hana!

- ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz... – cai de cara na mesa.

- ¬¬' – geral.

- Quem aqui não tá de pijama ou só de camisetão?

Todos olham para Aoshi, que usava a calça jeans folgada, preta e uma camiseta. O moreno responsável se levantou de sua cadeira resmungando e andou até a porta. Abriu-a e falou com cara de sono, enquanto coçava a cabeça, displicente:

- Que que foi?

- QUE QUE FOI??? COMO ASSIM QUE QUE FOI??? CADÊ A MINHA FILHA, SEU PILANTRA???

Ele encarou o homem a sua frente. Olhos e cabelos azuis, era alto, estava com uma aparência raivosa e desesperada. Apenas berrou para dentro de casa.

- YUMI! SEU PAI TÁ AQUI!

Os dois ouviram barulhos de coisas caindo, quebrando, alguém gritar, barulho de alguém tropeçar e cair no chão e segundos depois, de zíper, e uma Yumi com a roupa da noite anterior apareceu na porta com um sorriso amarelo. O pai levantou uma sobrancelha.

- MINAMOTO YUMI!

- Oi papai, tudo bem?

- Estaria se... VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE SUMIDO NO MEIO DA NOITE E NEM ME AVISADO AONDE IA! EU E A SUA MÃE QUASE PIRAMOS ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! A MÃE DA KEIKO QUE NOS AVISOU QUE ESTARIA AQUI!

- Não foi no meio da noite, foi às 19: 30... Mas eu te avisei, pai!

- QUANDO????

- POXA, A SEMANA INTEIRA!

- MAS TINHA QUE TER AVISADO QUANDO SAÍA!

- AH, PAI, VOCÊ JÁ TAVA DORMINDO! IA RECLAMAR MAIS AINDA SE EU TE ACORDASSE!

- Tá... – ele pareceu refletir e depois voltou a gritar – MAS VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE QUE IA DORMIR NA CASA DE UM MENINO!

- É PORQUE EU NÃO IA! A gente resolveu depois n.n'

- VOCÊS FIZERAM ALGUMA COISA???

- Ah, é, foi, pai. Bebedeira, sexo, uma loucura!

Ela viu os olhos do pai se arregalarem e girarem nas órbitas, e ele caiu duro pra trás. Uotani e Keiko apareceram à porta. Yumi revirou os olhos.

- Pai, pára de fingimento, eu tava brincando. – ela bateu o pé e o homem se levantou.

- Um dia desses você me mata do coração, Yumi!

- Mato nada, paizinho.

- Agora se arruma que a gente vai embora.

- Pai! Não!

- Yumi...

- Nós tínhamos combinado que de tarde eu ia!

- Tínhamos? O.õ

- Sim. u.u

- Mudança de planos!

- VOCE NÃO HONRA SUA PALAVRA E QUER QUE EU HONRE A MINHA? QUE MORAL VOCÊ TEM??? SEU MAU EXEMPLO!

- 15h.

- 17!

- 16h.

- 16:45!

- 16 horas, Yumi.

- 16:30 ou eu não volto!

- CERTO! – ele apertou a mão estendida da filha e ela sorriu vitoriosa, enquanto batia a porta na cara do pai.

- Você é muito má com seu pai...

- Sou nada, ele é que é o Rei do Drama.

- Vamos fazer o que, de tarde?

- SORVETERIAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Caramba, vocês não conseguem parar de comer não???

- Não enche, Uotani!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIM DA FESTA, FIM DO CAPT! BYE BYE MINA!

P.S. UM PS MUITO IMPORTANTE AQUI! Notaram que tem muito mais meninas do que meninos? São 7 meninas contra 3 meninos! (dos filhos dos principais) e eu tava pensando em fazer o Ayame virar o filho mais novo do Kakashi. Quê que cês acham? Respondam nos reviews, please. SE não agradar a idéia eu deixo assim.


	9. My one and Only Love

UHUUUUUUU! É isso aí! Kimi chegou e tá aqui com um dos capítulos que ela mais gostou de escrever. O NOVE!

Kimi tá dodói... e entrou em semana de prova, então foi muuuuito difícil acabar esse capítulo, somado à preguiça e à interrupção de 5 em 5 minutos pra assoar o nariz, levei diiiiiiiiiiiiiias pra escrever esse trambolho. MAS CONSEGUI! E Kimi também tá tentando escrever um especial dia dos PAIS, mas se encontra um pouco impossibilitada porque tá cheia de novos projetos (incluindo uma fic muito abobada soh pra debochar, e um drama/aventura que PODE vir por aí...) que provavelmente nunca vão sair do papel e também tá cheia de sono... E a fonte secou. Meus neurônios tão muito gastos, eu preciso de novos. (Kimi pensa em negociar novinhos em folha no mercado negro (BRINCADEEERAAAA)).

**PÁRA TUDO! **Kimi fez uma pesquisa ali no fim do cap. 8 e só três pessoas me responderam... mas vá lá! E fica decretado que a partir DAQUI! **AYAME É FILHO DO KAKASHI!** E PONTO FINAL!

Mas vamos ao que interessa! Os reviews! Gente, fiquei tão feliz... Porque ainda por cima descobri que já tinham 42 reviews no meio da minha viagem! E EU AMEI LONDRES, e num gostei de Paris (Kimi ficou traumatizada, um cara puxou ela na rua e kimi saiu correndo atrás da mãe dela)) e é isso aí. (num falei? Outra pausa pra assoar o nariz ¬¬)

Igorsambora - Valeu! E foi mal, mas eu tive 2 votos afirmativos e um negativo, então ganhou o Aya filho do Kakashi. E eu não conseguiria abrir uma brecha pra colocar outro guri, então... Sorry, mas agora já foi! XD Brigada pelo review!

thais uchiha - Brigadaaaaa! Eu tô feliz que eu vou poder FINALMENTE começar a escrever um pouquinho de romance desses dois XD Brigada o review!

neko-chan X3 - Tem razããããão! Nossa, tem horas que eu detesto aquele chato mas o futuro do animê está nas mãos daquele bobalhão! (XD) Já que vc foi um dos votos SIM, aí está. Ayame filho do Tio Kaka. Obrigadaaaa!

Poison Lee - POISOOOOOOON! QUE SAUDADEEEEEEEE! Quanto tempo a gente não se fala, ein? Pode deixar que eu vou entrar no MSN nos fins de semana! E eu tô dooooooooooooida pra ver os desenhos, fiquei contando os dias pra vc me mandar. Brigada messsmooo! Que bom que cê tá gostando, significa muito mesmo, viu? E o meu pc também meio que deu pau (o monitor ficava dando umas piscadas, achei até que era a Samara XD) mas agora tá bem de novo. Valeu pela review, espero falar logo contigo e espero que goste desse cap. dedicado à vc!

P.S. Quero ver o próximo do Começou com uma Missão (ou o Confabulações) também, viu? Adoro suas fics! Bju, amigaaa!

Hina Sakura Uchiha - Nossa, quanto review pra comentar! Ahsuahsua! Então melhor começar logo! Brigada, obrigada, valeu, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Eu tento ser engraçada de uma forma inteligente, mas quando vejo já saiu besteira (mãe da Kimi tá rindo até agora da resposta da prova dela q foi ridícula ¬¬)! Pode falar a vontade! Eu AMO saber que cê AMA! Asuahusu! -pegando uma corda rebentada e olhando pra cadeira vazia- Droga, ele fugiu... Quando eu achar ele vc me ajuda a amarrar, certo? n.n E não me incomodo, os meninos saum mesmo GOSTOSOOOOS! E uns SEXYYYYYS! Eu amo eles. Principalmente o Sessue. Ele é legaaaaaauuuuu! Fiquei feliz de poder conversar com vc, vc é muito legau! Vc foi a segunda a votar no SIM pro Ayame ser filho do Kakashi, e agora ele é! ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! (preces atendidas, Kimi não ia saber o que fazer pra encaixar mais meninos...) E nem adianta mais esconder... SIM! ELES VÃO FICAR JUNTOOOS! (-abanando freneticamente bandeira do time pró-Keiko/Hiroshi-). Aqui está capítulo 9, tomara que goste! Obrigada pela review, divirta-se!

Isso aí... Ufa! ATCHIM! -assoa o nariz- E aí vai mais um capt. Não mando beijo pq eu tô gripada e nom quero passar pra vcs... (viagem...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 9

My one and only love

- Mãe! Cheguei!

- Oi amor, como foi a festa?

- Foi ótima!

- Aham.

Sakura capotou na mesa da cozinha, e ficou encarando a xícara de café. Keiko levantou uma sobrancelha e puxou uma cadeira ao lado da da mãe. Sentou-se e tocou a testa dela, preocupada.

- Mamãe, você tá doente?

- Não, querida, estou ótima. Só tive uma insônia ontem.

- Mas você sempre dorme feito pedra.

- Acho que foi essa sua idéia de dormir na casa do Sessue, isso tira o sono de qualquer mãe, entende?

- Desculpa, mãe. Mas não se preocupa, que você não vai ser avó tão cedo, tá? – a médica engasgou e depois riu junto com a filha. – Ah, mãezinha, a festa foi tão boa...

- Tô vendo, você tá com uma carinha ótima, o que aconteceu?

- O Hiroshi e eu voltamos a ser amigos, mãe.

- Aaaaah, amor, que bom! – a médica-nin se levantou e abraçou a filha. – Quer dizer que vai voltar tudo ao normal agora?

- Acho que sim. Eu espero pelo menos.

- Gostei de saber, acho que agora você vai ficar mais felizinha né?

- Mas eu já tava feliz, mãe.

Sakura se virou para Keiko, e a fitou com seus olhos verde claros doce e carinhosamente, com aquele olhar que fez a morena achar que naquele momento ela poderia desenterrar os mais profundos segredos dela num piscar de olhos. Com a voz meiga de como quem falava com uma criança, disse:

- Não, meu amor, você não tava.

- Tava sim. – ela andou até a morena e sorriu.

- Filha, eu sou mãe, e coração de mãe nunca se engana.

- Se você tá dizendo...

- Você é mesmo uma debochada. – riu.

- A quem você acha que eu puxei?

- Com certeza ao seu pai! Agora que eu lembrei, tenho que ligar pra ele e pedir pra comprar massa.

- Vai fazer macarrão, mãe?

- É, eu tava no hospital de manhã e a Aiko tava falando de macarrão e me deu vontade de comer.

- Eu adoro macarrão.

- Eu sei. Vai sair de tarde?

- Não sei, a gente ia à sorveteria, mas eu resolvi vir pra casa.

- Que milagre, lembrou que mora com os pais...

- Ah mãe! – empurrou-a de leve.

- Sabe do que eu tô com saudade?

- Do que?

- Chuva...

E com essa frase saiu andando até a sala. Keiko sorriu e se levantou, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Eu tô acabada, sensei! – berrava Maru se atirando no chão.

- Não, Maru, você PENSA que está cansada, é puramente psicológico – falava o jounin de cabelos prateados lendo seu livrinho amado preferido.

- Saco, viu? – reclamou a loira quando tentava pela milésima vez subir e ficar de cabeça pra baixo na árvore usando a concentração de chakra. Tentativa falha, por sinal.

- Não, não vi.

- ¬¬

- Não acredito que eu tô dizendo isso, mas eu concordo com a Maru! Isso é um saco! – apoiou Haru caindo de pé da árvore, e dando um passo pro lado, saindo do trajeto de Mitaru até o chão.

- AI! – o Uzumaki berrou quando caiu de costas no chão.

Quando viu, Maru já tinha saído correndo até ele e se ajoelhado ao seu lado, apoiando a mão no chão. Kakashi começara um pequeno discursinho sobre o dia que mandara os pais deles fazerem o que eles estavam fazendo naquele momento, e Haru riu imaginando o pai cair, e o quão puto ele teria ficado por uma vez na vida não ter conseguido alguma coisa.

- Você tá bem, Mitaru?

- Eu, eu tô bem! T-tô ótimo! – Mitaru começou a corar e a corar, e tentou se levantar rápido, mas Maru estava muito próxima, o que resultou em eles dando de testa. – D-de-desculpaaaa...

Haru só conseguiu ver Mitaru desmaiar e riu mais ainda. Deu as costas para o sensei e andou até o amigo loiro. Com um sorriso brincalhão, chutou levemente a barriga dele, que não acordou. Se virou para Maru, ainda brincando, que parecia desesperada e preocupada tentando achar um jeito de fazê-lo acordar.

- Ele não acordou, Haru! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! O que será que aconteceu? Será que a batida foi tão forte pra desmaiar?

- Vai ver a sua testa é que é de ferro, Maru.

BANG!

- E o seu punho também T.T

- PAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Os quatro olharam para a mulher que corria ao encontro de Kakashi. Tinha os cabelos prateados como os dele, mas com algumas mechas pretas espalhadas, possuía olhos escuros, não era muito alta. Aparentava uns 20 e poucos anos, era muito bonita e cheia de curvas que capotariam qualquer um. Usava uma saia curta, preta, com um cinto que cruzava na frente, cinza, que deixava uma pequena bolsinha com kunais e shurikens (armas no geral) de cada lado da cintura. A blusa acabava antes do umbigo e era preta, dando o acabamento usava uma jaqueta curta cinza, que terminava abaixo da blusa. Os sapatos eram aquelas sandálias ninjas, pretas. O detalhe curioso era que usava um lenço negro cobrindo o olho esquerdo.

- Oi Kaori.

- PAI!

- Que foi?

- Que foi digo eu, tá com uma cara...

- Não é nada.

- Então, eu passei em casa pra visitar a mãe e ela me pediu pra te falar que se você se atrasar pro jantar e deixar ela com fome de novo ela te mata. Lenta e dolorosamente. Algo envolvendo kunais, gasolina, uma frigideira com óleo quente e ela disse algo sobre castração, mas eu não me lembro bem.

- O.O – todos.

- O.O - engole em seco – Acho melhor não me atrasar mesmo...

- É, foi isso. Ah, vocês tão treinando concentração de chakra? Legal. Eu era boa nisso. Não que eu fosse particularmente ruim em alguma coisa.

- Na modéstia...

- Talvez. Eu me lembro da Keiko, da Uotani e da Hanajima... A Hanajima conseguiu rápido... A Uotani depois de umas dez tentativas... Mas a Keiko passou um dia inteiro caindo no chão até conseguir.

- Ela não puxou a Sakura.

- Não nisso pelo menos. Vou lá, paizinho, senão a Dona Hokage me esfola viva, faz picadinho de mim, faz um sopão pros pobres, dá o resto pros cachorros e depois que eles morrerem de indigestão vai usar eles de adubo pro jardim dela, tchau, gente!

- O.O

- Ela puxou a imaginação de coisas sádicas da Anko, sabe?

- Eu vejo.

- O Mitaru ainda não acordou, Kakashi-sensei! O que a gente vai fazer?

- Ah... Deixa ele aí. Uma hora acorda.

- Mas...

- Se você quer ficar cuidando dele vá em frente, Maru.

- N-não, não é isso! – a loira corou e saiu pisando duro até a "sua" árvore.

- Kakashi, já faz tempo que a gente tá aqui caindo no chão. Eu tenho hora pra chegar em casa, sabe? Se eu me atrasar pro almoço minha mãe me esfola vivo.

- É... Se você conseguir ficar de cabeça pra baixo eu te libero.

- Affe...

Haru bufou e foi resmungando até a árvore do meio. Concentrou-se durante um momento, e concentrou o chakra nos pés, andou determinado até a árvore e subiu-a, ficando de cabeça pra baixo logo. Maru bufou alto e bateu o pé. O moreno pulou e caiu de pé. Kakashi bateu palmas debochado.

- Muito bem, você pode ir pra casa, dê lembranças aos seus pais.

- Eu vou! – ele levantou a mão confirmando, já de costas indo pra casa.

- ME ESPERA, HARUUU! – Maru berrou gesticulando pra ele esperar.

- Mas você não tá liberada, Maru.

- Ah, sensei, fala sério, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar de cabeça pra baixo numa árvore!

- Acorda aí, Mitaru! – Haru chutou Mitaru mais forte e o loiro se acordou num pulo, indo atrás dos amigos, reclamando aos berros do chute do moreno.

- É... Foi-se a época em que as crianças respeitavam os senseis... – ponderou o jounin e olhou para os dois lados. Ninguém. E sumiu com seu PUF usual.

- Vocês vão direto pra casa?

- É, se eu não for minha mãe vai fazer picadinho de mim. Ainda mais ultimamente, ela dá piti por qualquer coisa!

- A minha tá normal.

- É a minha também.

- Sua mãe nunca tá normal, Maru.

- É, ela nasceu louca.

PAFT!

- AI! Por que só eu apanho? Por que o Mitaru não leva também?

- Ele falou alguma coisa? – ela disse nervosa olhando pro outro lado.

- SIM!

- Eu não ouvi. Tchau, meninos! – saiu correndo.

- A Maru tá tão estranha...

- Ela É estranha, seu asno.

Haru se despediu do melhor amigo e foi seguindo pela rua que dava em sua casa. Era quase meio dia e a vila inteira estava calma. Konoha costumava ser um lugar calmo, a não ser quando Keiko e Hiroshi resolviam se implicar. O moreno suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos e parou para não pechar com um espelho, que estava sendo transportado por dois homens. Olhou-os ir embora e continuou seu caminho. Espelho... O nome dela significava isso mesmo. Direcionou seus olhos de um verde cristalino para o céu azul acima de si e fechou-os em seguida. Fazia algum tempo que não a via.

Passou por uma casa e parou. Era a casa dela. Ele não lembrara na hora, mas a casa dela ficava no caminho da sua. Ficou fitando a porta por uns segundos e balançou a cabeça, rindo.

- Er... Haru?

O genin se vira para dar de cara com a pessoa de seus devaneios. Os cabelos cor de chocolate usualmente presos em uma trança estavam soltos e caídos nos ombros, como se tivesse treinado muito e durante o treino a trança tivesse se desfeito. Vestia ma blusa que parecia parte de cima de um kimono branco, a calça colante (estilo rala bela capri, k?), a bandana de Konoha estava na cintura, e usava as (BENDITAS) sandálias ninjas pretas. Como o próprio nome dizia, ela era um espelho, e refletia tudo o que sentia através de seus olhos perolados. E eles demonstravam no momento um misto de surpresa e divertimento, com uma pitada de confusão.

- Kyoko!

- O que você tá fazendo olhando pra porta da minha casa?

- Ah, nada, é, que... Bem... Foi só... – ele começou a corar e ela sorriu – Eu me distraí, só isso.

- Ah, tá bem...

- Então... Tchau?

Ele estava prestes a se virar e sair andando, quando ela começou a se aproximar. O desespero foi tomando conta de si e ele recuou um ou dois passos. Mas ela não parou. Somente quando ficou parado, em estado de choque, ela deu três passos e lhe beijou a bochecha, acenando em seguida.

- Tchau, Haru.

A morena se virou para entrar em casa, e quando olhou para trás ele já não estava mais ali.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keiko estava parada na frente do fogão, encarando-o. Batia o pé impaciente e parecia estar P da vida com o eletrodoméstico. Apontou para a coisa e com voz irritada começou:

- Muito bem... Eu sei que você não gosta de mim. Eu sei que você me DETESTA pra falar a verdade. E eu sei muito bem que eu e você nunca vamos nos acertar, mas poxa! Vamos trabalhar juntos uma vez na vida! Minha mãe tá trabalhando demais! Ela tá cansada e eu quero ajudar ela! Então, preciso de sua colaboração, eu sei que você gosta dela. Posso contar com você?

Silêncio.

- Droga de fogão...

- Quem cala consente.

- Ahn?

A morena se virou para ver Hiroshi parado à porta. Estava, na verdade, encostado na mesma, com um ar divertido no rosto e com uma das mãos nos bolsos, com a franja caindo displicente nos olhos perolados. Sentiu as bochechas arderem e cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Posso saber como o Senhor entrou aqui?

- A Senhorita fez o favor de deixar a porta aberta.

- E Vossa Excelência se importaria de dizer o que faz aqui?

- É que Vossa Majestade deixou a bolsa na casa do Sessue.

- Minha bolsa, cara! Eu tava procurando!

Ela andou até o moreno e puxou a bolsa, atirando-a em cima da mesa, e voltando para o fogão. Sentiu uma presença atrás de si e a voz levemente rouca e sexy, perguntar baixinho em seu ouvido fazendo-a corar mais ainda e arrepios descerem por sua espinha:

- O que você e o fogão andam planejando?

- Eu quero fazer macarrão pra minha mãe. Meu pai até comprou os troço e eu já despachei ela pro mundo dos sonhos, mas eu não sei fazer essa porra de macarrão! – ela apontou para o fogão com as duas mãos, irritada. Conseguiu em resposta, a gargalhada do amigo.

- Keiko, você nunca foi uma boa cozinheira, nem tenta.

- Mas... Hiroshi! Se você só visse ela! Tá um caco! Precisa de um descanso!

- E o que você pretende fazer? Macarrão? Keiko, você nem sabe fazer macarrão!

- E precisa jogar na cara? – ela fez cara de indignação e ele riu de leve, indo até o armário.

- As panelas ainda ficam aqui?

- Ficam, por que? Você vai fazer o macarrão?

- Vou.

- Você sabe cozinhar?

- Sei.

- Isso não é justo! Por que você sabe cozinhar e eu não? Tipo, eu sou tão mais habilidosa que você!

- Ah, não na cozinha, Vossa Pirralhiedade.

- Hey!

- Hey digo eu, tô aqui tentando ajudar. Certo, pega essa panela e enche d'água.

- Por que você mesmo não faz isso?

- Só... Faça o que eu mando, tá bem?

- Tá... – ela obedeceu.

- Agora põe isso no fogo.

- E agora eu ponho a massa? Entendi!

- NÃO! Keiko, você só coloca a massa depois! Primeiro tem que fazer o molho, e a água tem que ferver.

- Ah...

- Agora, o molho... Tem atum aí?

- Deixa eu ver... – ela abriu a geladeira – Tem, vai fazer o molho de atum?

- É.

- Mas eu queria fazer de tomate...

- Keiko, não abusa da minha pessoa.

- Tá, tá, de atum então, Princesa.

- Pega outra panela aí pra fazer o molho.

- Essa? – ela mostrou uma panela de pressão.

- Não.

- Essa? – uma frigideira.

- Keiko, você é péssima nisso.

- Essa aqui?

- Ta, pode ser, traz aqui.

Hiroshi colocou todos os ingredientes na panela e mexeu, até o molho engrossar. Keiko sentou-se no balcão da pia e ficou assistindo ele cozinhar. Quando ele tirava o macarrão do pacote e colocava na panela, pediu pra prestar atenção, que ele não estaria sempre presente pra fazer o macarrão por ela. E ela prestou. Prestou atenção em como ele ficava gostoso cozinhando, e em como parecia extremamente sexy e desejável picando cebolas. Quando estava tudo quase pronto ouviu-o chamar seu nome.

- Eu...

- Pega o queijo.

- Tá... – andou até a geladeira e pegou o queijo ralado. Olhou pro pacote, olhou pra Hiroshi, e sorriu safada.

- Keiko, que você tá esperand--

- TOMAAAAAAAAA!

Ela atirou um punhado de queijo no moreno, que fez cara de indignado e puxou a primeira coisa que vira na frente pra jogar nela, um pote cheio de salsa picada. Atirou nela e ela correu em volta da mesa pra atirar mais queijo nele. A Uchiha jogou molho de tomate no Hyuuga, que acabou por jogar mais salsa nela.

- Você não me pegaaaa!

- Ah não? – ele saiu correndo e a pegou pela cintura, a girando em seguida.

Enquanto estavam sujando-se e à cozinha inteira, escorregaram e caíram no chão, primeiro Keiko, que puxou Hiroshi, que caiu por cima dela. A morena começou a gargalhar, e foi seguida pelo garoto não muito depois.

- Você nunca vai cozinhar bem, mocinha!

- E você nunca vai terminar um prato enquanto eu estiver por perto, mocinho.

BLAM!

Ambos olharam para a porta e ele rolou para o lado, saindo de cima dela, se levantando e oferecendo a mão para ela se levantar. Não demorou muito, Haru apareceu na cozinha, muito corado e com uma careta de embaraço. Olhou para os dois completamente sujos e para a cozinha geralmente impecável agora imunda. Bateu com a mão na testa.

- Olha o que você foi fazer, KEIKO!

- Desculpa, Haru... Mas olha, eu fiz macarrão!

- CAHAM!

- Tá legal, o Hiro fez macarrão. Eu só atrapalhei.

- Não importa, posso falar com você?

- Claro.

- É um assunto sério.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

- Particular. – ele lançou um olhar pra Hiroshi que levantou as mãos.

- Certo, de qualquer forma, tá tudo pronto, tchau Keiko.

Ele passou por ela, deu um beijo em sua bochecha e bagunçou os cabelos de Haru na passada, fazendo-o fazer careta e reclamar, e Keiko rir. A irmã puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, indicando para Haru fazer o mesmo. O moreno sentou-se e, muito corado, começou a falar.

- Sabe, Keiko... É muito difícil falar isso.

- Eu sei que você me ama, irmãozinho, não precisa dizer.

- Não é isso, sua baka!

- Eu sei, tava brincando, continua.

- Eu... Bem... Tem essa garota.

- Uma garota? Prossiga.

- E bem... É estranho.

- O que é estranho?

- Sei lá, quando eu tô perto dela é estranho.

- Uhm... Sei.

- E... É diferente, eu meio que fico um idiota, e começo a corar e a gaguejar... Eu não sei por que eu faço isso. Eu não faço com mais ninguém. É... Diferente, sabe?

- Haru, irmãozinho, minhoca do meu jardim, xuxu da maninha, amor da minha vida, você tá A-PAI-XO-NA-DO!

- NÃO! Não, Keiko, você tá errada, eu não tô apaixonado. Não pode ser verdade, é mentira! Você só tá brincando, n-não pode ser verdade! Não pode! Eu... Não é!

- Haru... Acredita em mim, você tá apaixonado.

- Não, não tô! Eu devo tá doente, eu vou falar com a mamãe, é, é isso.

- Se você pensa assim... Aproveita e chama ela, o almoço tá pronto.

- Ela vai ter um troço se ver a cozinha assim.

- É por isso que vamos servir na mesa de jantar – ela piscou pra ele.

- A propósito, eu acho que a sua madrinha queria falar com você, não queria?

- PUTA MERDA, EU ESQUECI!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiroshi entrou em casa rindo e encontrou a irmã menor andando de um lado pro outro. Parecia bem nervosa. Assobiou para chamar a atenção dela, que olhou pra ele, e sorriu, para correr na sua direção.

- Hiro! Que bom que você chegou!

- Por que?

- Porque a Hokage-sama tá chamando vocês há um tempão! Ela tem uma missão pra vocês.

- Ah... Saco... Então avisa a Tenten e o Neji que eu apareço daqui a uns dias, falou?

- Ta. Mas se você morrer eu te ressuscito e te mato de novo a paulada!

- Ouch, você tá ficando parecida com a Keiko viu? - ele reclamou enquanto batia a porta em tempo de escapar de uma almofadada da irmã mais nova.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Vocês estão reunidos aqui...

- PARA CELEBRAR ESTE CASAMENTO! 3- berrou Sessue interrompendo a Hokage.

- CALA ESSA PORRA DESSA BOCA E ESCUTA SUA AMEBA!!!!!!!! - a loira berrou e Sessue se encolheu atrás de Aoshi. (kimi: Kimi anda chamando todo mundo de ameba. Ameba e protozoário. Até as amigas dela XD)

- Sua má... i.i

- CAHAM! Bem, eu tenho uma missão pra vocês. Estão todos aqui? Sessue, Aoshi, Hiroshi, Ayame, Ichiro, Sanosuke... Cadê a Keiko?

- Que? Ela vai junto?

- Vai. E vai tá comandando a missão!

- NÃÃÃÃO! - todos reclamaram.

Nesse momento eles escutam barulho de algo quebrando, pessoas gritando, alguém gritar "DESCULPA!", tropeções e no segundo seguinte Keiko entrava aos trancos e barrancos na sala, quase caindo em cima da mesa do escritório da madrinha. Ofegante, ela colocou a mão no peito e respirou bem fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu... Tô morta! - ela desabou, mas não chegou a cair no chão, porque Sessue a segurou pelo colarinho da blusa. - Obrigada. - ela disse irônica.

- De nada n.n

- O que eu tava falando, Keiko, é que vocês têm uma missão.

- Sério? - ela sorriu - Que tipo?

- Do tipo que você vai gostar. - a manda-chuva de Konoha abriu um sorriso cúmplice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yeah, yeah, yeah, meu povinho! Saiu finarmente o capt 9!!! QUE EMOÇÃO!!! UMA MISSÃO VEM POR AÍ! Ui, ui, ui, que legaaaaaal! Seguinte, Kimi REALMENTE É MUITO RUIM em narrar missões e ação, mas vai tentar por todos vocês que eu amo!!!

Esse capítulo teve mais destaque dos pirralhos. Eu tava pra fazer isso há décadas. Eles também são filhos, tem que aparecer mais, e eu vou fazer isso daqui pra frente. Mais destaque nos amores infantis que saum fofinhos! - pose de super-heroína- YEAAAAH!

Quanto a guerra de queijo deles... Kimi já fez guerra de farinha com a irmã mais velha dela. Foi engraçado XD

Não percaaaaam! Próximo capítuloooo! Kimi desempaca dessa monotonia da vida deles e faz eles trabalharem, porque vida de jounin não é nenhum mar de rosas não, minha gente!!!

TEH A PRÓXIMA, E POR HOJE É SÓ, VELHINHO!

ATCHIM!


	10. Finalmente uma missão! Parte 1

Gente, gente, desculpa postar isso assim às pressas, depois eu dou uma revisada, é que eu tinha que terminar pelo menos a parte 1 disso aqui, e meu pai ta me apressando pra desligar o pc então...

Tantos reviews e eu nem vou poder comentar! Fica pra revisão! Eu juro que comento tudo quando conseguir achar tempo.

Agradecendo a...

Sabaku no Yue

Sabaku no SaH

neko-chan X3

inuninha

Haine Uzumaki

Rahime22

S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2

VALEUZÃO GENTE! VOCÊS NÃO SABEM O ÂNIMO QUE DÃO! SE ta muito ruim me falem, é que eu tenho que mudar umas coisas, mas acho que ta razoável. Me perdoem pelas cenas de luta, é que eu sou uma droga em escrevê-las então...

BABIES, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!

KIMI AMA VOCÊS DO FUNDO DO CORAÇÃO!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A segunda Geração

Capítulo 10

Finalmente uma missão!

- OOOOK, MINHA GENTE! ANTENÇÃO AQUI! Vocês são 6, eu sou só uma. Vocês têm quase todos 17 anos e eu só 15, mas EU tô no comando dessa missão.

Keiko estava andando de um lado pro outro, os seis meninos (Hiroshi, Ayame, Sessue, Ichiro, Sanosuke e Aoshi) estavam enfileirados em meia lua olhando a garota com certa dúvida. Ou olhando outra coisa.

- Então eu quero respeito, quero obediência e vou soltar os cachorros em quem NÃO FIZER O QUE EU MANDAR! Eu não quero gracinhas nem deboches e se eu pegar alguém olhando pra minha bunda apanha, HIROSHI!

- EU! – ela bate nele – AI!

- SEU HENTAI! VOU CONTAR PRA TIA TENTEN!

- Eu nem tava olhando pra sua bunda, pirralha!

- Não, Hiro, só tava vendo se a bainha da saia dela tava bem feita. – Ayame bateu nas costas de Hiroshi e todos os meninos riram.

- Não enche o saco ¬¬.

- E nós vamos levar conosco... – ela se virou para o velho – Desculpe, esqueci seu nome.

- Ryo, Nakata Ryo.

- É, a gente vai levar ele junto. A gente tem que procurar a neta dele.

- Tem uma foto?

- Aqui.

Ele alcançou a foto para Keiko. Uma garotinha ruiva de uns 7 anos de idade, usava um vestido rosa. Tinha olhos incrivelmente azuis e sorria. Os cabelos eram presos em uma colinha (rabo-de-cavalo) lisos e curtos.

- Essa é a Misa. Minha neta. Minha netinha... Ela tem só 7 anos! – ele chora.

- Entendemos seu sofrimento, Senhor Nakata... – disse a morena lançando um olhar mortal para os meninos, mas se segurando, ela mesma queria rir – mas temos que seguir em frente.

O senhor secou as lágrimas e murmurou "sinto muito". Keiko sorriu e virou-se para os meninos.

- Há quantos dias que ela sumiu? - perguntou Hiroshi, frio.

- Fazem exatamente cinco dias.

- E como vocês têm certeza que ela foi seqüestrada?

- Porque nós recebemos uma carta. - ele tirou da bolsa um pergaminho. Os seis passaram os olhos pelo papel.

- Chantagem. - concluiu Sessue com a testa franzida.

- É.

- O senhor imagina o porquê dessa chantagem?

- Bem... Entenda, eu sou um homem de negócios, bem, famoso no meu país.

- País da Grama.

- Correto. E digamos que homens de negócios sempre terão rivais.

- Que tipo de negócio o Senhor está trabalhando no momento?

- Bem, eu estou no momento investindo em negócios distintos...

- Ele contrabandeia armas. - Hiroshi informou com a mão nas têmporas respirando fundo. A única garota presente ali o fitou, séria.

- Hiroshi, você tem certeza?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – ele andou na volta do senhor enquanto indicava o que falava - Porte elegante, terno da alta costura, óculos escuros na ponta do nariz, cheira a charutos cubanos... E você sabe quem é que também produz charutos cubanos além de Cuba?

- Os contrabandistas?

- E ele tem um leve cheiro a... Pólvora. – concluiu Sanosuke.

- Andou visitando a fábrica foi? Ou fez negócios recentemente e quis inspecionar o produto?

- Não fale do que não entende, criança. – murmurou o velho entredentes.

- A GENTE TÁ AJUDANDO UM CONTRABANDISTA DE ARMAS???

- SHHHH! Sessue! - Keiko pediu - O senhor está em péssimos lençóis. Nós só não damos a volta agora por causa da sua neta. Que eu tenho certeza que não tem culpa do avô sacana que tem! - ela lançou-lhe um olhar cortante. - Sanosuke e Aoshi, vão pro Sul, Ayame e Sessue, Oeste. Hiroshi e Ichiro, vocês ficam com leste, e eu fico com Norte, e o senhor pode vir comigo.

Sessue e Ayame se entreolharam. Era a oportunidade perfeita para Hiroshi e Keiko ficarem sozinhos. Eles não iam deixar ela arruinar tudo. Porque eles eram "OS HISTÉRICOS". Eles eram caras de pau, não tinham vergonha na cara, nem senso do ridículo, não tinham reputação pra cuidar e dariam um piti ali se fosse preciso. Os dois berraram ao mesmo tempo.

- NÃO!

Keiko se virou e levantou uma sobrancelha pra eles, desconfiada. Se aproximou com aquele olhar cortante que era famoso e que botava medo em qualquer marmanjo (passado de pai pra filha n.n).

- Por que?

- Porque... Porque... Ora, porque! Fala, Aya!

- O porque... O porque é óbvio, não?

- Não.

- Ah... Porque... – eles olham em desespero para os outros.

Não tinham pensado nisso. Aoshi dá uma risada, chamando a atenção da Uchiha, que andou até ele e o cutucou.

- O que é tão engraçado, Shiganori?

- Não é óbvio, Uchiha?

- Não, Shiganori, não é.

- Você ia matar o velho, sua estressada, a aí a gente não ia receber. A gente tem que levar ele vivo até a Tsunade.

- É! – Sessue continuou – Você ia berrar e se estressar e bater nele, e só Deus sabe o quanto você bate! E eu não quero arriscar minha vida pra não ganhar grana nenhuma. Meu sensei só paga a conta de luz, sabia?

- Certo, certo. Aoshi, você que é mais calmo, fica com ele.

- Ih, sobrou pra mim.

- Sano, você fica com o Hiro, Ichi, vem!

- Não! – ele entendeu onde eles queriam chegar – É que eu tenho que falar uma coisa com o Ichiro.

- OK! O que tá havendo com vocês hoje, pessoas? Anda Hiroshi, vamo pro Norte.

- Tô indo, pirralha!

- JÁ PEDI PRA PARAR!

- Tá, pirralha, eu me lembro.

- GRRR! – ela respirou fundo para não bater nele – Se acharem alguma pista, chamem ok?

- E como a gente faz isso, gênio?

- Usa a porra do interfone que tá no ouvido de vocês, GÊNIO!

- Ah, pra isso serve. Achei que era um mp3 T.T – lamentou Sessue.

- Meu Deus, a Tsunade não me deu uma missão, deu um castigo! Ah, isso deve ser coisa da minha mãe por causa daquela vez que eu fugi do hospital... Todo mundo pronto? Os interfones estão funcionando? Ok então, dispersar!

Eles começam a ir cada um pra cada lado, embora ainda pudessem ouvir os berros de Keiko e Hiroshi, ainda mais com o interfone. O velho cutucou Aoshi.

- Você sabe se vamos ter que acampar ou algo assim?

O moreno lhe lançou um olhar gélido e de desprezo, ignorando-o e em seguida começando a correr.

- Droga...

Enquanto isso, Sessue e Ayame tentavam conversar enquanto pulavam pelos galhos se dirigindo ao oeste.

- E aí... Você não me contou o que aconteceu dentro daquele banheiro!

- O que aconteceu naquele banheiro? Você SABE o que aconteceu naquele banheiro!

- Então você confirma que tava se agarrando com a Há-chan? Hatake Ayame, que coisa feia!

- Cala a boca, Sessue.

- E você está... Apaixonado??? - Sessue piscou de um jeito debochado.

- Sei lá, cara...

- SEI LÁ? ESCUTE AQUI MEU FILHO, EU SEI BEM QUE VOCÊS SE PEGARAM DENTRO DE UM BANHEIRO E DEPOIS DISSO VOCÊ FICOU SUSPIRANDO COMO UM IDIOTA! SEI LÁ???

- SHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Não se preocupe, os animaizinhos da floresta não conhecem a Harumi n.n

- Cala a boca.

- Sério, cara, você tá afim dela?

- Eu não sei! A gente... Ficou! Só porque a gente se agarrou num banheiro não significa que eu esteja apaixonado! Ou que ela esteja. Será que ela tá?

- Assim você parece uma mulherzinha ¬¬

- CALA A BOCA!

- Assim você parece a Uotani, só me manda calar a boca.

- Falando nela...

- Começou...

- Quando é que você vai parar de bancar o amiguinho e contar que gosta dela, seu lerdo?

- Hey! Que tal nunca?

- Sessue...

- Ela não me olha de outra forma, cara. Ela tem amigos, e namorados. Eu sou amigo. Nunca namorado. Desde sempre, eu não sou permitido a ser mais que isso. Sem falar que o sensei me mataria. Namorar a sobrinha dele é suicídio.

- Mas você já é suicida mesmo, até já xingou o cabelo do Sanosuke e sobreviveu, por que não tenta?

- Ayame, valeu cara, mas não dá. Eu sei que eu sou suicida e eu enfrentaria até a Tia Temari, mas... Ela merece coisa melhor, sabe? Eu sou só o bagunceiro histérico de Konoha, eu quero que ela consiga alguém melhor do que eu.

- E você já parou pra pensar que talvez ela não queira alguém melhor?

- Ayame, eu já disse, você é meu amigo, e eu aprecio a ajuda e a inflação de ego, mas... Realmente eu vou ter que desencanar. Ela é inalcançável.

- Tá bem... Mas qualquer coisa... Pode pedir ajuda pra gente tá? A gente vai lá e monta uma super missão e junta vocês dois e...

- Chega, B1, vamos nos concentrar nessa missão.

- Se você diz, B2... - ambos riram.

- Sério, valeu, cara.

- Amigo é pra essas coisas né? Se eu não fosse seu amigo acha que eu teria te agüentado por tanto tempo? Você é muito chato, seu idiota!

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca...

- Agora é melhor parar com isso que isso tá ficando meio gay.

- Concordo.

- Não tá sentindo nada?

- Só um pouco de fome, e esse ventinho vai me dar dor de cabeça daqui a...

- Tô falando do inimigo, idiota!

- Ah, não no momento n.n - Ayame bate com a mão na testa.

Ichiro e Sanosuke haviam seguido a leste vasculhando a região. Já estavam procurando fazia algum tempo, quando Sanosuke quebrou o silêncio.

- Ichiro, você tá afim da Hanajima?

- Não, por quê? - o mais novo começou a corar.

- Uhm... Porque eu acho que tá.

- Por que você acha isso?

- É que eu tive a impressão de que, mesmo estando bêbado, ontem os seus olhinhos de 15 anos estavam passeando pelas pernas de 17 dela.

- Se você preza sua vida, CALE A BOCA! - retirando kunai do bolso.

- Sabe, você é um pirralhinho, mas dá medo às vezes. - Sanosuke levanta a mão e faz uma bolha de água que estoura na cara de Ichiro. - Relaxa, criança.

- Você me dá nos nervos.

- É o que todos dizem n.n

- Volta a procurar, inútil.

- Ok, Nerd...

Keiko e Hiroshi também não pareciam ter feito muito progresso. Eles ainda estavam procurando pulando de galho em galho (que nem macaco XD) e não sentiam o chakra inimigo, mas tinham em mente que eles poderiam saber escondê-lo. Estavam em alerta. Ou supostamente em alerta.

- "Aqueles inúteis fizeram de propósito. Eu tenho certeza. Deixar a gente sozinho. Eles sabem que o meu auto-controle falha com a Keiko por perto. Ah, se eu pego eu mato..."

- Hiroshi, tá sentindo alguma coisa?

- Raiva.

- Ahn?

- Ahn? Não, nada. Mas você sabe que eles podem saber esconder.

- Sei. Hiroshi?

- Fala Keiko.

- Quanto à ontem à noite... Desculpa por...

- Foi nada.

- Ok... - ele suspira. - Hiroshi?

- Que foi?

- Você se lembra quando eu pintei a sua cara com guache azul?

- Lembro. - ele corou e ela riu. E como ele amava o som daquela risada. - Pára!

- Mas foi engraçado!

- Foi há muito tempo atrás! Pára!

- Ok... Hiroshi?

- Que foi? - ele perguntou irritado.

- Eu tô com fome.

- Você não acabou de almoçar?

- Não, eu fiquei limpando a bagunça pra mamãe não ver.

- Espera mais um pouco que a gente vai procurar comida.

- Tá... Hiroshi?!

- QUE FOI, CRIATURA???? - ele se vira pra berrar com ela e bate de cabeça num galho, escorregando e indo em direção ao chão.

- O GALHO! AI MEU DEUS, HIROSHI!

Ela pulou imediatamente atrás dele. E se ele não tivesse conseguido se virar? E se ele tivesse batido a cabeça? E se tivesse se machucado? Se a queda tivesse sido muito alta? E se... E se...? O que tinha acontecido com ele, raios? Ela pousou suavemente na grama e correu até ele, se atirando no chão ao seu lado. Hiroshi tinha caído e permanecera deitado. Com a queda, a bandana acabara por cair nos olhos. Keiko respirou fundo e bateu de leve na bochecha dele.

- Hiroshi? - nada. - Hiroshi! - ela começou a bater mais forte - HIROSHI!

- Eu tô legal... - ele pegou a mão dela, a fazendo parar de bater nele.

Aquele pequeno e simples gesto tinha desencadeado um turbilhão de lembranças e sentimentos. Não parecia grande coisa, mas era como se o coração dos dois tivesse acelerado, e como se uma onda de eletricidade tivesse invadido ambos, mas não era ruim. Não, era muito bom. Ele soltou a mão dela, assim que ela se aproximou. A mão direita no rosto dele, como se analisando aquela boca forte que ele tinha, subiu para perto do queixo. A dele subiu para a bochecha dela. Já podiam sentir a respiração ofegante e quente um do outro. Ela podia sentir a colônia masculina que ele usava, e ele o perfume que ela usava (uma mistura entre doce e cítrico, mas muito bom). As bocas estavam a milímetros uma da outra. Por mais que lutassem contra o que estava prestes a acontecer... Era inevitável. E irresistível.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ayame...

- Eu sei. Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Só pode ser.

- Então nós vamos ter que avisar eles.

- Dá meia volta e espera por eles aqui perto, eu fico aqui esperando.

- Não, vai você, eu fico.

- Certo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ahn?

Keiko ouviu uma movimentação e rolou para o lado, escapando de uma kunai bem na hora. Se levantou de um salto. "O que raios estava acontecendo aqui?". Logo, Hiroshi tirou a bandana dos olhos e ajeitou-a na cabeça, pulando para ficar ao lado dela.

- Hiro.

- Direita e esquerda, não passam de chunins, são 20.

- 10 pra mim, 10 pra você? – ela sorriu com o canto da boca e ele deixou escapar um resmungo.

- Vamos ver...

Ele pulou, jogando direto kunais e shurikens em direção à árvore. Segundos depois cai um deles no chão. Ele sorriu vitorioso pra ela que bufou e colocou as luvas. Socou o chão abrindo uma rachadura que foi cortando o solo até chegar às moitas em que os inimigos estavam escondidos, fazendo-os cair dentro do buraco, onde ela fez pegar fogo logo em seguida.

- Sem graça! – ele sorriu para ela que colocou a língua para o moreno, fazendo V com os dedos.

- Incompetente! – ela berrou de volta enquanto dava um soco-voa-cem-metros em um dos caras.

- É pra deixar vivo? – ele cruzou os braços. Uma kunai atravessou sua barriga e segundos depois sua imagem virou fumaça. Ele apareceu atrás do cara e chutou suas costas.

- Não sei... Deixa um só. – ela deu uma rasteira em um deles e uma cotovelada na barriga do que tentava a segurar por trás.

- Qual deles? – Hiroshi cravou uma kunai no pescoço do outro.

- Vai matando... Quando sobrar um a gente pára. – ela sorriu sádica e ele parou, olhando pra ela, que acabava de enfiar uma das kunais bem no coração do outro, mesmo estando de costas.

- Sabe... Quando você diz essas coisas sádicas você assusta. – o moreno acotovelou o shinobi inimigo e chutou sua barriga, para jogar uma shuriken no tórax.

- Sério? Bom saber.

- É sério.

- Que saco, eles não morrem não? – Keiko chutava o estômago de um dos caras que ela jurava que já tinha socado antes.

- Assim é mais divertido, Keiko. – ele jogou algumas shurikens e em seguida uma kunai, que bateu em uma delas e fez a estrela afiada cravar nas costas do homem à sua frente.

- Ah, com licença, isso ta cansando. – a jounin fez alguns selos, puxou o ar para os pulmões... - KATON KAKEMANY NO JUTSU!!!

Ela soprou forte e chamas saíram de sua boca (N/A: Cara, muito bizarro escrever isso.), formando uma bola gigantesca de fogo que cobriu todos os inimigos e por pouco não pegou Hiroshi, que pulou pra trás dela bem na hora. Aos poucos as chamas foram se dissipando, deixando apenas o cheiro de fumaça no ar e os restos de corpos e árvores carbonizados pelo chão. A morena respirou fundo e colocou a mão no peito, dando um último suspiro vitorioso e se virou para o amigo com um sorriso debochado. A habilidade especial do clã Uchiha sempre vinha a calhar. (N/A: ESPECIAL??? ESPECIAL UMA PINÓIA! TEM UM CARA NA ESQUINA DE CASA QUE FAZ A MESMA COISA COM UMA GARRAFA DE QUEROSENE!)

- Gostou?

- Chata. Acabou com a diversão. E ainda deixou um monte de rastros de que a gente tava aqui. – ele apagou uma pequena chama na manga da camisa, ofegante, fazendo-a rir.

- E agora, dá pra ir procurar comida?

- Pooooxa!

Ambos se viraram rapidamente em posição de luta, mas pararam ao ver quem era o dono da voz que ria deles descaradamente. É claro que só uma pessoa no mundo poderia gargalhar de Hyuuga Hiroshi e Uchiha Keiko e não sair sem algum membro a menos. Ok, talvez algumas outras também pudessem. Eu diria umas nove.

- Mas será possível que a gente não pode deixar vocês sozinhos por alguns minutos que vocês já se agarram?

- Que? – coraram imediatamente.

- Vocês tão sozinhos, ofegantes, a roupa cheia de sujeira, e completamente amassados!

- Sessue... – Keiko e Hiroshi murmuram com veias dilatando em suas testas. Segundos depois o aprendiz do Kazekage estava sentado, de braços cruzados com um duplo galo na cabeça.

- Cara, não aceitam brincadeira... Que gente estressada...

- Fala, por que você ta aqui? – o rosto do outro se contraiu em uma expressão séria.

- A gente achou.

- Achou o que?

- O esconderijo? – Hiroshi falou rápido.

- É o que parece.

- Isso é bem melhor do que eu pensei, sabia? – Keiko passou a mão pelos cabelos. – E o Ayame ficou vigiando?

- Foi.

- COMO É QUE VOCE DEIXA ELE SOZINHO, SEU COISO!

- E-eu... Como é?

- É PERIGOSO!

- AH, E EU LÁ IA SABER, EU SÓ PRECISAVA AVISAR!

- O INTERFONE É PRA QUE???

- O SEU NÃO FUNCIONAVA! – ela puxou a tira do interfone presa ao pescoço e notou que estava completamente encharcada.

- Deve ter dado... Mal contato. – o que não era completamente mentira. Só que o mal contato não havia sido causado por suor da luta e sim por certos atos anteriores a ela...

- Sei... Anda, vamo lá! – Sessue se virou e saiu correndo. Hiroshi e Keiko se entreolharam atravessando os limites de vermelhidão humana (Kimi: o.o eu ein, de onde eu tirei essa?) e desviaram o olhar automaticamente.

- O que raios houve aqui? – ele quebrou o silêncio, por fim.

- Eu não sei. Mas eu não tô louca pra descobrir. – ela concluiu correndo atrás de Sessue.


	11. Finalmente uma missão Parte 2

A segunda Geração

EU NÃO MORRI! EU NÃO MORRI!

Ahn... Eu tenho certeza que já disse isso antes. Anyways... EU ESTOU VIVINHA DA SILVA, mas tenho a impressão de que não vai durar muito tempo.

Kimi: -se vira para a multidão enfurecida armada com arados, tochas e ancinhos- Vocês poderiam esperar eu acabar de postar o capítulo?

Multidão: Uhm... Okay.

Certo. Gente, eu não tenho nem desculpa pra não postar essa coisa. Eu simplesmente empaquei nas cenas de luta de um jeito, que eu não conseguia sair! Eu começava uma fic nova e pensava nessa. Acho que não teve uma semana em que eu não me lembrasse que tinha que escrever, mas não conseguia. Aí ontem eu tava deitada na minha caminha fazendo nada e pensei: AH, VAI PRA P--- QUE PARIU! E aí escrevi isso aqui. Não tá bom. A missão acabou muito chata. Mas eu soquei na minha cabeça que eu tinha que escrever. Que eu não podia deixar inacabada. Meooo, essa fic faz aniversário comigo! Eu não podia deixar ela sem um final!

MEO!!!! FAZ UM ANO QUE EU NÃO POSTO ESSA JOÇA! DÁ PRA ACREDITAR NISSO? UM ANO!

Eu ainda vou editar a fic pq o início dela... Tá muito ruim, cara. E tem umas coisas que eu quero mudar, como o Naruto sendo Hokage, e talz. Coisa que nem passou pela minha cabeça iniciante em fics quando eu comecei a escrever. Então daqui a algum tempo, leiam de novo que vai estar editada. Daqui há uns três anos deve estar pronta.

Brincadeira!

Ou não.

Só pra me redimir aqui estou eu comentando os reviews, e por favor, peguem leve, vocês sabem que eu sou uma idiota, ridícula, sem consideração, que faz vocês sofrerem. Mas não é por mal, viu? Não é mesmo!

Poison Lee – POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! QUE SAUDADE, QUE SAUDADE, QUE SAUDADE! TU NEM VAI ACREDITAR! OLHA SÓ! SOU EU! EU TÔ POSTANDO! ISSO MESMO! É UM MILAGRE!!!! ME DESCULPA, EU NEM TENHO PALAVRAS PRA AGRADECER POR TUDO! Aqui está, você sabe que a fic é totalmente dedicada pra você, e obrigada por esperar, e por não encher o saco de mim, e por ser uma ótima amiga, e pelos desenhos e por tudo que vc faz na vida, obrigada por ser quem você é, você é minha ídola, te adoro, vc eh tudo! –respira- Okay, Eu juro que não abandono mais. E desculpa novamente.

Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku – Muito obrigada! Eu sei que eu falhei no "logo", mas eu postei. Aqui está.

Shiroyama SaH – Desculpa pela ação ruim, mas eu sou uma romântica idiota e incorrigível e uma droga em ação. Isso foi só o que eu consegui fazer ú,ù Mas obrigada por deixar um review e o cap. tá aih!

Shinju Warashi – Hey! Thanks pelo review! E você gostou da personalidade da Keiko? Sabia que ela é inspirada na minha mãe? xD Acredite se quiser, minha mãe é foda!

xxXMari-chanXxx – Oh, Darling! Muito obrigada!!! Amei seu review, desculpa pela demora! Que bom que você gostou da fic! Pode pegar pedaços da fic, pode colocar onde quiser! xD Se o meu nome tá lá, não tem problema nenhum! Andei fuçando sua galeria no deviant! Mwahahaha!

Maríllya – Se você queria romance, aqui vai um básico... Liga não que não demora muito aqueles dois se acertam! Obrigada pelo review!

Uzumaki Ayame – Hi! Obrigada pelo review! E o que aconteceu antes do Sessue interromper? Ah, querida, você vai saber. Um dia. Ou não. Acho que EU talvez nunca saiba.

Amanda Tenten Hyuuga – Pelo amor de Deus, perdoa essa autora filha da mãe dela que nem se dignou a ler os reviews pra ver se tinha um novo! Eu só vi agora mesmo! x.x Mas se você quiser, eu posso escrever um especial pro dia da dança e postar ano que vem, ou postar com dedicatória, mesmo fora de época. O do dia dos pais tava planejado, só que não saiu. Vc ainda quer que eu escreva?

Amanda tenten-sama – Vc é a mesma aí de cima? Só pra saber... Mas se não for... Obrigada pelo review, e não te add no MSN e no Orkut pq os links não apareceram no review. Manda pro e-mail da Kimi. .com. Thanks!

Sabaku no Inoxinha Sama – Muito obrigada!

Ling-Neko-Chan n.n – E POR SER A ÚLTIMA A COMENTAR (E A MAIS RECENTE TAMBÉM (MÊS PASSADO, CERTO?)) VOCÊ GANHA UM PRÊMIO! SEU REVIEW VAI SER RESPONDIDO EM CAPS LOCK QUE NEM O REVIEW QUE VOCÊ POSTOU! E AQUI ESTÁ O CAPÍTULO! Aushuahsa Só de sacanagem. Obrigada pelo review, você é ótima! OBRIGADA PELO REVIEW!

E é isso aí, mina! Depois de tanto sangue, suor e lágrimas (InnerKimi: Vc rouba letras de música também? ¬¬) aqui está! Depois de UM ANO DE ESPERA! Depois de UM ANO DE BLOQUEIO CRIATIVO! AQUI ESTÁ! FINALMENTE! ESSA PORCARIA QUE EU NÃO SEI COMO VOCÊS AMAM!

SÓ PRA VOCÊS!

XXXXXX

A segunda Geração

Capítulo 11

Finalmente uma missão – Parte II

- Ok. Hiroshi, dá uma olhada. – a voz da morena estava baixa, e um pouco hesitante, indicava cautela. O 'amigo' acenou a cabeça em sinal de concordância e ativou o byakugan.

- É... Só pode ser.

- Ayame.

- Eu já dei uma olhada. Casa estilo tradicional japonês, ou sejaaaa, é feita de madeira, como ditava a época. É uma casa antiga, o que deve significar que a madeira já não é nem um pouco nova. Nada de Katons antes da hora, Keiko, ou a casa vem a baixo.

- Estraga prazeres... – ela resmungou.

- Ok, eu não cheguei a ver, mas nesse tipo de casa às vezes tem... Paredes que a gente chama de _komai-kabe._ Alguém sabe o que é isso?

- Er...

- São aquelas coisas de argila com... – começou Sessue, como que tentando lembrar.

- Camadas de argila geralmente decorativas, revestidas de finas tábuas de madeira onde pega chuva. – completou Ichiro, recebendo um tapa nas costas de Sanosuke.

- Aê, pirralho, hein? Ta sabendo...

- Eu leio. – o ruivo declarou, implicante. O moreno abriu a boca, ofendido.

- ESSES LUGARES... – continuou o Hatake, impedindo Sanosuke de fazer qualquer coisa para revidar – Podem ser perigosos. Quero dizer, madeira exposta à chuva, não é a coisa mais segura do mundo, se é que me entendem. Cuidado.

- O teto? – Hiroshi perguntou, interessado, com a mão no queixo.

- Bambu.

- E aquela coisa dos telhados múltiplos?

- Verdade

- Greeeat...

- Em último caso, se a gente quiser fazer a casa vir abaixo? O que a gente faz? – Keiko sorriu, debochada.

- Aí, amor, solta a franga e taca fogo nas paredes... katon liberado. – o jounin de cabelos prateados brincou, levantando as duas mãos, derrotado.

- Weeee! – ela saltitou, feliz.

- Keiko! – o Hyuuga brigou com ela. – Olha o barulho!

- Desculpe. – ela coçou a cabeça, constrangida. – Certo. Mais alguma coisa, Ayame?

- Dois andares. Um sótão. Primeiro plano cheio de shinobis. O segundo... Com menos, mas ainda assim... Vão dar algum trabalho.

- Ah, ótimo. – a jounin soltou, irônica, e seu rosto se contraiu em uma expressão, pensativa, um braço apoiava o outro cotovelo, a mão dobrada, o indicador tocando o lábio inferior.

- Keiko?

- Espera... – ela suspirou fundo, deixando os braços penderem ao lado do corpo – Ok. Hiroshi, Aoshi, vocês são os mais silenciosos. Entrem, muito cuidado, sem fazer barulho. Hiroshi, quantos na primeira sala, dá uma olhada.

- Uns... 8, mais na sala ao lado. Eles poderiam vir em socorro dos outros.

- Por isso que eu preciso de vocês. Acabem com eles, mas não quero saber de chamar atenção, certo? Tem três na porta vigiando, vão que a gente dá cobertura – os dois morenos acenaram com a cabeça, concordando, antes de saltar da árvore em direção ao chão.

- Sanosuke, Ichiro.

- É nóis, muleque.

Enquanto Aoshi e Hiroshi, com extrema cautela, se moviam de um ponto ao outro para chegar até a casa, Sanosuke e Ichiro pularam também. O ruivo parou atrás de uma árvore, fez uns sinais para o outro, que revirou os olhos e andou totalmente despreocupado até a frente dos shinobi inimigos.

- Oooi! – ele abriu um sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes e esticou os braços, as palmas das mãos direcionadas aos três homens o encarando. O do meio abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa e o Nosaka sorriu, desta vez arrogantemente. Das palmas de suas mãos saíram várias bolhas de água, que envolveram-nos os deixando perplexos. O jounin soltou uma risadinha meio convencida. – Sabe... Eu realmente gosto dessas coisas. Muita gente da minha família costuma afogar os inimigos assim. Mas isso é tão demorado... Por isso que eu sempre peço ajuda pro meu amigo Ichiro! Só que... Ele é um pouco tímido... Verme de Livro, vem cá!

- Sanosuke! – ele saiu de trás da árvore, irritado.

- Nhá, eles não vão rir de você, nem tão em posição pra isso. Então, cumpadi, dá pra fazer o favor de esfriar a água? Eu pediria pra Keiko fazer ela ferver, mas queimadura de frio é tão mais foda...

- Sanosuke dá pra parar de brincar? – o outro reclamou, jogando kunais nos inimigos paralisados.

- Ow! Você estragou tudo! Já deixa eles meio mortos, assim não tem graça!

- Isso é uma missão, não é pra ter graça.

- Tch, você é sempre tão chato...

- Pronto, morreram. Volta pra árvore.

- Hey! Eu não...

- Volta!

- Seu pirralho...

- Agora!

- Ta, ta, tô indo!

Hiroshi e Aoshi já tinham conseguido se infiltrar. Se escondendo atrás de móveis e se movendo rápida e incrivelmente silenciosamente, iam eliminando um por um dos homens inimigos, até terem finalmente limpado a sala. Hiroshi chamou Keiko no interfone.

- Keiko. Setor 1: Limpo.

- Bom trabalho meninos. Ok, é o seguinte: Ela ta no 2º andar. Quantos, Hiroshi?

- Difícil dizer, parece que tem uns... Amontoados. Eu diria que uns 20 no mínimo.

- Vocês e o Sessue subam comigo, Ichiro e Sanosuke, vigiem pra ver se não vão chegar reforços e se chegarem...

- Diz diz diz!!! – Sanosuke pediu de olhos brilhando.

- Acabem com eles. – ela terminou com um sorriso enviesado.

- YES! Eu adoro quando ela faz isso.

XxxxX

Keiko se apoiou na parede da casa meio abandonada. Tudo era cheio de poeira e escuro. Parecia que não entrava um raio de sol naquela casa há anos. Não podia deixar nada detê-la. Nem a leve tontura que começava a se apossar dela. As imagens ficaram um pouco turvas, mas ela continuou a andar, escorada na parede. Ouviu alguns murmúrios ao se aproximar de uma porta. Sem hesitar, abriu-a, dando de cara com algo que para ela pareciam dois borrões cinza e um laranja. Opa, laranja? Forçou a visão, e finalmente tudo entrou em foco. Ali estava ela! A garota da foto! A garota que tinha que resgatar! E ali estavam cinco shinobis que começaram a atacá-la.

- Merda. MENINOS! ACHEI A GAROTA!

- _Onde você tá?_

- Terceira porta à direita, um corredor com umas tapeçarias macabras, ugh. – ela fechou os olhos por causa da dor quando uma shuriken enterrou em seu braço.

- _Quê que houve?_ – era a voz preocupada de Hiroshi.

- Nada! Ai!

- _Keiko, você tá se sentindo bem? Você tá se machucando muito!_

- Cala a boca e vem me ajudar, idiota!

- _Ocupado._

_- Ocupado._

_- Ocupado._

_- Bem ocupado. MERDA!_

_- _Aya? – os quatro chamaram.

- _Er... Chutei uma parede que não devia. Liguem não._

_- AI CARALHO!_

_- _Sessue!

- _Keiko, você ainda sabe fechar cortes com chakra né?_

_- _Sei.

- _Bom saber._

Ela ativou o Sharingan e começou a atirar kunais e shurikens nos shinobis. Mas ela tava lenta e levemente tonta, e tava ficando difícil se esquivar. A respiração começou a diminuir. A culpa era da poeira. Parou um segundo. Ela tinha achado a garota. E os outros estavam lutando. Tudo o que ela precisava era...

- MISA! VEM PRA CÁ!

- Quem é você? – choramingou a garota.

- Eu to aqui pra te ajudar, seu avô também está por aqui agora, por favor, vem pra cá!

- Mas... Mas meu pé...

- Kami-sama... Meninos, saiam daí, eu vou pôr a casa abaixo.

- _Adoro quando você fala assim, amor._ – e ela conseguiu rir da piada sem graça de Sessue no meio de uma situação como aquela.

Chutando um dos caras pra parede, ela correu até a garota e pegou sua mão. Ela deu um chute em uma estante empoeirada, que cambaleou e caiu. Os shinobis escaparam por pouco.

- Sobe nas minhas costas!

- Sobe na minha. – ela se virou pra trás, apenas pra achar o par de olhos perolados tão conhecidos. Ele sorriu pra ela, e ela sorriu de volta. A ruiva subiu nas costas do moreno, e ele sinalizou para Keiko, enquanto pulava a janela. A Uchiha respirou fundo e fez alguns sinais.

- KATON KAKEMANY NO JUTSU!!!

Hiroshi virou-se para ver a casa pegando fogo e Keiko logo à sua frente, sorrindo.

- Oi... – ele detectou um tom levemente grogue em sua voz.

- O que você fumou, pirralha?

- Nada! – ela respondeu, braba.

- Você tá muito estranha...

- Eu to com fome x,x

- Deve ser isso mesmo.

O moreno sentiu os braços da garota na volta de seu pescoço apertarem-no mais forte. Ele virou a cabeça devagar e levemente para perguntar o que houve, e quando o fez, viu que ela olhava para o lugar onde o avô estava. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela respirava rápido.

- Misa?

- Aquele... Aquele...

- Aquele é seu avô. – ela balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, freneticamente.

- Não! – o sorriso no rosto do velho tinha sumido. Ele fazia uma careta de pânico.

- Não?

E ele tava cercado. Aoshi, Sessue, Ayame e Sanosuke o tinham no meio de um círculo que ele não conseguia escapar.

- O que você quer?

- Por que essa encenação toda?

- Por que VOCÊ seqüestrou a garota?

- E o que isso tem a ver com o tráfico de armas?

- Ele é inimigo do meu pai! – a ruiva berrou. Keiko olhou-a, ouvindo atentamente. – Meu pai trabalha pra... pra acabar com o que ele faz. Ele... Ele queria que eu morresse... – ela começou a hiperventilar de novo.

- Calma, Misa, calma.

- O seu nome é Misa, pra começar? – Hiroshi cortou Keiko. Ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal, mas olhou de novo para "Misa", para ver qual seria a resposta.

- Hana. – ela respondeu, vermelha. – Aquele cara... Ele... Ele queria que eu morresse. Ele ia dizer que vocês me mataram. Ia matar vocês. E aí ia começar uma... Uma luta?

- Ele ia atacar Konoha... – a Uchiha terminou por Hana, que enterrou o a cabeça nas costas de Hiroshi, chorando. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Temos que levar ele pra Konoha. Direto pra Hokage.

- Hiroshi! O cara ia começar uma guerra e...

- Exatamente. Isso não tá mais nas nossas mãos. Isso é assunto pra Tsunade e os embaixadores resolverem. – ela engoliu em seco.

- Sanosuke! Aoshi! Sessue! Ichiro! Eu preciso que vocês escoltem este homem até o escritório da Hokage. – os quatro abriram sorrisos idênticos, antes de sair correndo, arrastando o homem. – Ayame, eu preciso que você vá na frente e avise a Tsunade do que ta acontecendo.

- Hai. – ele saiu correndo também.

- E nós... – ela falou, olhando para Hiroshi.

- Vamos levar ela pro hospital? – ele perguntou. Ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

XxxxxxX

Keiko suspirava, cansada. Tinha sido um longo dia. Aquela missão tinha cansado muito, e o fato de que um país aliado estava esperando a mínima oportunidade para atacar não ajudava nem um pouco. Ela chegara no hospital, levara uma bronca da madrinha e da mãe por ser tão descuidada, e declarou que estava perfeitamente bem, que queria ir pra casa. Hiroshi insistira em acompanhá-la, ao que ela apenas deu de ombros.

- Você não precisava ter vindo, sabe... – ela murmurou quando eles já podiam ver os altos portões da casa dela.

- Eu tava morrendo de medo de que você desmaiasse no caminho.

- Fala sério... – ela reclamou, sem muito entusiasmo.

- Sério, você tá péssima.

- É que eu to com fome, cacete! Eu não comi nada o dia inteiro! E eu corri! Corri como uma louca pra chegar até a cidade! Isso leva as pessoas à exaustão, sabia?

- Sei. – ele murmurou em resposta. E não era irônico.

Antes que eles alcançassem a rua da mansão Uchiha, ela parou. E ele parou também, automaticamente, olhando para ela, indagando qual era o problema. Ela olhava para o chão. Suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas. Sua roupa estava amassada e toda suja. Seus cabelos longos e negros pareciam um ninho de passarinho. E ele percebeu que estava perdido quando mesmo assim, achou-a linda contra a luz do pôr-do-sol.

- Keiko?

- Hiroshi... – ele congelou ao ouvir seu nome sendo sussurrado daquele jeito, tão doce, tão... gentil.

- Que foi?

- Se os caras não tivessem nos interrompido, você sabe, hoje, lá na floresta... Você teria... Me beijado? – ele olhou para o chão também.

- Eu acho que o caso é... VOCÊ teria me beijado? – ela riu de leve.

- Isso é tão estranho...

- Eu te beijar, você me beijar, ou o fato de que os caras pularam na gente quando a gente tava quase se beijando? – ela riu mais alto agora.

- É estranho... Porque eu acho que eu teria te beijado.

- Concordo com você.

- O que?

- Você teria me beijado. – ela bateu nele e ele começou a rir.

- AI, SEU CACHORRO! E EU AINDA ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ MUDOU! VAI PRO SEU CANIL, VAI!

- Tchau, Keiko. – ele falou dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- VAI MESMO! TE MANDA, SEU CRETINO! E MANDA UM BEIJO PRA KYOKO! Cachorro... – ela resmungou, andando em direção à casa. Abriu o portão e entrou... Mas ficou parada, segurando a grade aberta, vendo-o se distanciar, até que sua silhueta finalmente sumiu no horizonte de céus laranja.

Sorriu.

- Você também teria me beijado, seu cachorro...


	12. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!!!**

Oi gente.

Eu sei que eu não tenho postado, mas é que eu to muito ocupada estudando pras minhas provas finais do colégio e estudando pro teste de seleção pra entrar em uma escola aqui da minha cidade, que eu quero MUITO MUITO MUITO entrar, então eu to me matando de estudar.

Dessa vez não é preguiça, eu realmente to muito ocupada.

Peço desculpas à vocês, brigada pelo apoio, torçam por mim! Voltarem em janeiro, provavelmente.

Como diz uma amiga minha... Sintam-se beijados!

Bye bye, um beigo da Kimi.


	13. Como é que é? Mais um?

Olha só, como eu tô estudando, eu me dignei a pegar o notebook e comecei a escrever à MEIA NOITE! QUATRO DA MANHÃ, a minha mãe bate na minha porta, me encontra com uma cara de zumbi louco em crise digitando freneticamente, me dá uma bronca porque eu devia ter desligado o notebook há pelo menos 3 horas e ainda me xinga por causa do barulho. Porque eu faço muito barulho digitando. TEC tec tec. TEC tec tec. TEEEEC TEC TEC TEC! Okay, deu.

SÓ por vocês viu? Só por vocês.

Poison Lee – Cara, que coisa com o seu PC ein? xD O meu trancava o tempo inteiro. Absolutamente inteiro. Aí o meu pai aparecia e destrancava tudo, automaticamente. Aí ele me perguntava: Qual o problema? E eu: Nada. Maldito PC. Caaara! Senti falta dos seus desenhos! Eu falei que tenho eles pendurados na minha parede? É, eu colei BEM DO LADO do meu pôster de McFly. E eu AMO McFly. Viu como vc é importante? Mas cara, eu to sem tempo, eu vou postar isso rapidinho e ir correndo pro curso. Beijos!

Twilight of Heaven-Broken Doll – Pode mudar seu nome pro quiser, eu deixo. Mais perfáh, eh? –emoticon pisca olhos do MSN- AI, me achei, xuxuh. Ahsuashua Claro! Podemos fazer uma fic juntas! Eu tive um acesso pra escrever uma fic fofa e rated K de prinxeza. *0* Mas eu não sei se sai, não, ein? xD Beijo, obrigada pelo review.

Ling-Neko-Chan n.n – Sim! A Nanami aparece nesse cap. Pouco, verdade, mas eu prometo que ela vai aparecer mais. E bem, obrigada, aqui está!

Lucy – Shhh! Conta, não, é segredo. –pisca olho como uma retardada tentando ser discreta- Você tem a confirmação nesse capítulo. Obrigada pelo review, beijinhos! (ai que podre, "beijinhos". Fala sério.)

Caçadora de Vampiros – Ai, sério? Assim eu me acho! –emoticon pisca olhos do MSN- Eu gosto quando as pessoas falam que eu escrevo bem, eu sou metidÁH! Caça os vampiros não, tia, eles são tão legais *0*

Nara Nick – Cara, eu te amo! Eu também adoro a Blair e só a minha irmã me entende! Coitadinha, fala sério! A Serena ofusca muito ela, quê que ela podia fazer? Quando ela acabou com a Georgina, foi LINDO! *0* (to usando demais essa carinha). Viu a nova temporada? A Serena tá uma BITCH! Odeio ela. Mas voltando à review... Muito obrigada! Eu lá super louca tive esse idéia – crente de que ninguém mais tinha pensado nisso – e saí escrevendo antes mesmo de ter visto o anime até as partes importantes. Sou uma besta. Bem, xoxo! xD

Juliana – Muito obrigada! Pra sua sorte, e pro meu alívio, eu consegui escrever. E aqui está, antes de Janeiro. Graças aos céus.

Lust Lotu's - *0* (essa carinha de novo!) Eu amo receber reviews! Muuuito obrigaadaaaaa pelo review. Adorei. Eu sempre adoro escrever as brigas deles porque é simplesmente sem noção. Pois é, o cap. saiu antes de Janeiro, e a prova é domingo, então no MÁXIMO eu vou postar as outras em janeiro. Espero voltar antes. Beigos.

É isso aí. E por favor, depois que lerem esse cap. NÃO ME MATEM, CERTO? LEMBREM-SE QUE SEU AUTORA SEM FINAL DA FIC!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A segunda Geração

Capítulo 12

COMO É QUE É? MAIS UM?

- Quente... – Keiko disse, abanando-se com a mão.

- Tão quente... – Uotani disse, engolindo sua coca-cola congelada. O gelo bateu em seu nariz. – Frio! Frio! Frio!

- Tá tão quente que eu não consigo dormir... – Hanajima reclamou, prendendo os cabelos em uma colinha.

- Droga de verão. – a Uchiha disse, e ambas as amigas concordaram, balançando a cabeça. – Nós temos algo pra fazer?

- Não. – as duas gêmeas disseram, juntas.

- Por que você não tá em casa?

- Eu não quero encarar a minha super neurótica mãe. Agora ela começou a vomitar. Eu to com medo, eu acho que ela tá doente.

- Sério? – Uotani perguntou, sem interesse.

- É! Ela tá ficando louca, e tá ME deixando louca.

- Por que?

- Sei lá, ela é maluca...

- É, mães são bem malucas mesmo.

- Tá tããããão quente! – Keiko reclamou, batendo a cabeça na parede em que elas estavam encostadas.

- Eu sei. Não quebra o crânio, eu não vou te carregar pro hospital. – Hanajima disse, assoprando um pedaço de franja que caiu nos olhos.

- ...O Sessue tá em casa?

- Suna. – Uotani respondeu.

- AAAAAAAH! DROGA! TEM ALGUM JEITO DE ESCAPAR DO CALOR? – ela gritou.

- Com licença? – as três ouviram alguém dizer.

- Nee? – mas apenas Keiko virou-se para ver o que era. Então só ela viu o cara que tinha chamado-as.

Ele era alto, e bronzeado, e forte. Ele era um loiro de cabelo bagunçado caindo nos olhos azuis. Ele fazia o tipo gostoso-tímido-fofo de cara. E ela esteve completamente apaixonada por um segundo inteiro. Seus olhos arregalaram e sua boca caiu aberta por algum tempinho. Tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer foi:

- Gostoso. – ele sorriu.

- Não é? Eu adoro o verão. É meio quente demais, mas dá pra aproveitar o dia! – Uotani cobriu a boca, segurando o riso. Não era do verão que Keiko estava falando. Ela virou-se para ver o que tinha hipnotizado Keiko. E ela também foi hipnotizada.

- O,O – Keiko e Uotani.

- Uchiha Keiko, certo? - ele estava falando com ela. Uotani virou-se novamente e começou a falar qualquer bobagem sem noção com Hanajima. – Wakahisa Akihiko. – ele disse estendendo a mão para ela apertar. Ela simplesmente não conseguia se mover. Keiko sufocou um gritinho de dor quando Uotani a acotovelou, fazendo o braço dela voar pra frente. E no segundo seguinte, a mão dela estava na dele, e ele estava a beijando.

- O,O – Uo e Keiko.

- Oi. Eu não acho que você se lembre de mim. Eu era da sua aula na Academia.

- S-s-sinto muito. – ela conseguiu dizer e quase se estapeou por gaguejar. Respirou fundo e gentilmente puxou a mão de volta, tentando reconquistar compostura.

- Perdoa ela, é o calor. – Uotani disse e depois olhou para o braço, onde não havia nada. – Oh! Olhe só a hora! Nós temos que ir, não, Hana?

- Sim, temos que alimentar nosso gato.

- Vocês não têm um gato. – Keiko disse, secamente.

- ... Eu esqueci a torradeira ligada.

- Eu achei que desligava automaticamente. – Akihiko disse, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, confuso.

- A nossa é velha. – e saíram correndo, sentindo as faíscas dos olhos de Keiko em seus pescoços.

- Bem... Eu estava dizendo... Eu fui pra Academia com você. Lembra? Baixinho, sempre sentava atrás de você?

- Espera um pouco... – ela falou, quando uma memória vaga e longínqua surgiu em sua mente. Um menino baixinho, gordinho e loirinho sentava atrás dela. – Ai meu Deus! Você??? – ele riu. Ela se estapeou mentalmente. – Quero dizer, você era baixinho e agora tá... – "Gostoso" – mais alto que eu! – ele sorriu.

- É, eu cresci. Mas eu ia convidar você e as garotas para tomar sorvete, mas já que elas viram em seu relógio invisível que tinham que dar comida pro gato que elas não tinham e que esqueceram a torradeira que desliga automaticamente ligada... Acho que somos só você e eu, não? – ele disse, divertido. Ela corou. Ele notou a idiotice das duas. QUEM NÃO NOTARIA???

- É... É... É! É, eu quero baunilha! Mas você paga. – ela piscou pra ele e os dois andaram rindo até a sorveteria.

&&&&&&&&&&

- Não! Eu juro que eu não me lembrava disso! Pendurada? Na cesta de basquete? Você tá mentindo! – Keiko bateu no braço de Akihiko, com uma expressão entre o divertimento e a incredulidade.

- Eu não to mentindo! – ele insistiu, rindo. – Eu me lembro muito bem! Você não queria jogar, mas o sensei mandou porque a Uotani tava de pé quebrado, e ficava um a menos no time. Aí a Eiriko começou a te chamar de desengonçada, e aí você surtou! – ele gargalhou.

- Surtei? Espera, eu acho que eu me lembro de ficar de castigo por isso.

Flashback: On

Keiko estava sentada no banco de reserva. O professor resolvera fazer um jogo de basquete para ver como andava o trabalho de equipe dos alunos da Academia. O que era extremamente idiota na opinião de absolutamente todos. Mas vamos lá... Acontece que Keiko era uma droga em esportes, péssima em trabalho em equipe, e tinha tanta coordenação motora que tropeçava nos próprios pés a cada 5 metros em uma superfície plana. Ofereceu-se para ficar no banco. E funcionou, até que Uotani veio mancando em sua direção, atirando-se no banco ao lado dela, massageando o joelho.

- O que houve, Uo?

- Ai, Keiko, desculpa, eu sei que você detesta jogar, mas você vai ter que ficar no meu lugar.

- O QUÊ???

- Eu machuquei o joelho! Aquela cavala da Eiriko me atropelou com tudo, eu fui direto pro chão!

- KEIKO! – o professor fez sinal pra ela entrar na quadra. A morena bateu pé, fechou a cara, e começou a reclamar, mandando tirarem outra pessoa do outro time pra ficar o mesmo número, mas no deal.

- Mas... Senseeei!

- Sem 'mas', Keiko! Pra quadra! Sem reclamações!

Ela suspirou e andou até onde o time de Uotani estava. Logo o jogo havia reiniciado. Ela olhava para os lados, olhava para o chão, ela estava mais perdida que barata tonta. As garotas corriam atrás da bola, com uma estratégia de jogo da qual Keiko obviamente não entendia porcaria nenhuma. Ela simplesmente saía correndo junto, imitando as outras. (N/A: E essa sou eu nas aulas de Educação Física! Vocês já leram Twilight? Já viram a Bella na Ed. Física? Eu sou igualzinha.) Uotani berrava do banco para Keiko o que fazer, mas isso a deixava ainda mais nervosa. E ela sempre perdia a bola. E então ela ouviu. De algum lugar do time inimigo. Alguém gritou:

- DESENGONÇADA!

Ela se vira e vê seu desafeto. Ohira Eiriko. Longos cabelos cor de mel que ela exibia como mais lindos que os mais lindos da terra, olhos cor de âmbar que daria inveja em qualquer um, e uma lista de namorados que até os 15 anos Keiko nem sonhava ter. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura perfeitamente marcada pela blusa perfeita. Ela era inteira perfeita. E isso dava MUITA raiva em qualquer um. Até Hiroshi ela tinha conseguido pegar. Sorriu, debochada, murmurando:

- Você tem certeza que é uma Uchiha?

Flashback mode: Off

E aí ela só lembrava de ver Eiriko arregalar os olhos e olhar pro lado apavorada, para onde Uotani estava parada, Hanajima ao seu lado fazendo um jutsu meio conhecido. E no momento seguinte, Eiriko estava caída, com espirais nos olhos, um galo na cabeça e sua legião de fãs na volta, a ajudando. E Keiko realmente estava pendurada na cesta. E também lembrava de pedir ajuda e ver alguns dez meninos se oferecendo pra tirá-la de lá. Por fim, Hiroshi empurrou todos eles e acabou com o show.

- Eu fui pra cima dela com a bola!!

- Foi! – ele começou a rir mais.

- Ai que horror! Como eu era má! Mas a Uo não tinha quebrado o pé, ela tinha machucado o joelho.

- Ou algo assim.

- E ela mereceu! – ela fez uma careta convencida. Ele sorriu para ela de um jeito tímido encantador. E de novo, ela ficou derretida por DOIS segundos inteiros.

- Já acabou seu sorvete?

- Sim.

- Quer dar uma volta?

- Eu não sei... Eu acho que a minha mãe deve estar neurótica correndo feito uma maluca por aí atrás de mim

- Ei! Não é a Keiko ali? – ela ouviu algumas vozes conhecidas. Ayame e Harumi eram as últimas pessoas que ela queria encontrar nesse momento.

- O que estamos esperando? Eu não vou voltar pra casa tão cedo!

- Ótimo! Porque as ruas estão... Ótimas hoje! – ele se levantou, de um pulo da cadeira e fez uma breve reverência, pegando a mão dela, para sair correndo em seguida.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Que horror! Não! Pára! Não me lembra dessas coisas horríveis que eu fazia! Elas estavam tão bem enterradas lááááá no fundo da minha memória! – Keiko tapava os ouvidos, exageradamente, cantando alto.

- Ah, não são tão horríveis assim! As aulas sempre eram mais divertidas quando você aparecia!

- Porque eu vivia pagando mico. Espera, eu ainda vivo pagando mico!

- E quem não vive?

- Ah, vai dizer que você já pagou uns king kongs que nem eu?

- Pra sua informação, no meu primeiro exame Chunnin eu perdi para uma garota de NOVE anos, tá legal? E eu tinha doze!

- Ah, isso acontece o tempo todo. É porque nós, garotas, somos espertas. Nós fazemos vocês pensarem que somos fracas, vocês abaixam a guarda, e CHA! – ela gritou, jogando o braço pra frente, o punho fechado, socando o ar. – Damos uma surra em vocês! – e depois pulou na frente dele, o indicador sobre os lábios. - Mas isso é segredo. Promete que não vai contar? – ele riu – Promete!

- Prometo! – ela sorriu satisfeita e deu um rodopio, passando a andar na frente dele.

- Bom. Outro mico.

- Uma vez eu caí de boca no chão, em pleno centro de Konoha, e saí rolando morro abaixo.

- Você tá brincando! – ela gritou.

- Não! É meio idiota, bem... BEM idiota.

- Eu sei! Eu fiz a mesma coisa! – ela apontou para si mesma, rindo. – Eu tinha 13 anos e tinha acabado de sair do edifício do Hokage com uma missão nova, ia eu bem feliz. Aí vinha vindo a comissão de Suna. Eu parei pra abanar pro meu amigo Sessue, e tropecei e saí rolando. Na frente da realeza de Suna inteira.

- Eu não sei como você consegue, mas todos os seus micos são piores do que os da maioria das pessoas sabia?

- Há! Ganhei!

- Isso era pra ser bom?

- Não sei. Mas... Dane-se.

_Mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi... kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara mou sukoshi... mou kukoshi... ima kono toki ga kienai youni..._

- Droga. – Keiko xingou, puxando o celular do bolso do short. – Meu celular.

- Pode atender, eu não vou ligar. – Akihiko disse, virando-se para olhar o outro lado da rua, desinteressadamente.

- Desculpe, é a minha mãe. – ela disse, olhando no visor.

- É melhor você atender mesmo, ela deve estar preocupada. – ele sorriu docemente. E ela derreteu por TRÊS segundos. Estava ficando cada vez mais fácil. Ela virou-se, fez uma careta emburrada e atendeu.

- Mãe?

- KEIKO UCHIHA! POSSO SABER ONDE VOCÊ ANDA???? ONDE VOCÊ ANDOU A TARDE INTEIRA???

- Mãe.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS! VOCÊ IA NA ESQUINA COMPRAR CHICLETE E SUMIU PELO RESTO DA TARDE!!! ONDE ERA ESSA PADARIA? NOS ESTADOS UNIDOS??? NA NOVA ZELÂNDIA TALVEZ??? OU É EM ATLÂNTIDA E VOCÊ AINDA TÁ TENTANDO ACHAR??? EU PRECISAVA DE VOCÊ AQUI, OKAY? MEUS PÉS TÃO INCHADOS E MINHA CABEÇA DÓI! EU NÃO TÔ LEGAL! O HARU TÁ COM UM ROXÃO ENORME NA TESTA PORQUE EU BATI NELE SEM QUERER COM O ROLO DE MACARRÃO!

- O.O Mãe!

- EU TE LIGUEI MILHARES DE VEZES TÁ LEGAL!?? VOCÊ NÃO SABE ATENDER UM TELEFONE??? – ela afastou o aparelho do ouvido e viu na tela do celular: 97 chamadas perdidas.

- Não, mãe, é que o celular não registrou. Eu nem ouvi tocar.

- NÃO TÁ NO SILENCIOSO??? – ela afastou o aparelho de novo, e virou-se para Akihiko, que ria baixinho.

- Me lembra de colocar no silencioso.

- KEIKO!

- To aqui, mãe.

- E COM QUEM VOCÊ TÁ? A UOTANI JÁ CHEGOU EM CASA QUE EU SEI! É COM OS MENINOS?? O SESSUE TÁ EM SUNA! O AOSHI E O SANOSUKE TÃO EM MISSÃO!

- Eu to com um amigo, mãe.

- QUE DROGA, MENINA! QUANTOS AMIGOS VOCÊ TEM? É COM O HIROSHI? APOSTO COMO É! QUER PARAR DE MENTIR E ME DIZER QUE É? SÓ PRA EU FICAR MAIS TRANQUILA??? OU MENOS BRAVA PELO MENOS??

- É, mãe, é o Hiroshi. – ela revirou os olhos para Akihiko, que de repente, não parecia tão feliz.

- AH, MOCINHA VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ QUANDO CHEGAR EM CASA! – ela ouviu um barulho estranho, como de coisa quebrando. – E VEM PRA CASA AGORA!!! AGORA COMO EM NESTE EXATO MOMENTO! SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTIVER EM CASA DENTRO DE DEZ MINUTOS EU VOU MANDAR A ANBU ATRÁS DE VOCÊ, ENTENDEU BEM? TÁ ME OUVINDO?

- Sim, mãe, eu acho que até os chineses te ouviram.

- QUE BOM! ASSIM ELES FICAM AVISADOS PRA NUNCA DESOBEDECER AS MÃES DELES! AGORA! AGORA, OUVIU? AGORA! – e aí desligaram.

- Bem... – ela guardou o celular no bolso novamente. – Sinto muito que tenha tido que ouvir isso.

- Não, foi bem... Divertido?

- Se você quiser me ver inteira amanhã... Reze pra que ela esteja em um dos dias humor montanha-russa dela e quando eu chegar em casa ela esteja tão feliz por me ver sã e salva que esqueça tudo o que eu fiz hoje.

- Vou rezar a noite inteira. – ele prometeu com falso tom sério.

- Seu falso.

- Sério. Eu prometo.

- Ajoelhado no milho?

- Ajoelhado no milho.

- Ah, cala a boca. – ela empurrou-o de leve.

- Vamos, eu te acompanho pra casa.

- Não será preciso, eu faço isso. – Keiko fechou os olhos, como se esperasse que bombas caíssem na sua cabeça.

Acontece que aquela voz pertencia a Hiroshi. E aquele tom de voz pertencia a um Hiroshi bravo. E um Hiroshi bravo mais uma Keiko pré-castigo nunca dava em boa coisa. Ele estendeu a mão para Akihiko, e apertou-a com força demais, sacudindo meio agressivamente demais. O sorriso dele deu medo. Mas o loiro apenas sorriu seu sorriso doce de costume e depois olhou para Keiko.

- Então tá. Você vai sobreviver até amanhã?

- Acho que eu me viro.

- Que bom. Porque eu quero te ver inteira amanhã.

- Você vai ver. – ele inclinou-se para dar um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Eu te ligo.

- Reza!

- Vou rezar. – ele prometeu de novo – Tchau, Hiroshi. – e saiu andando, despreocupado com as mãos nos bolsos.

Ele esperou até Akihiko dobrar a esquina, para segurar Keiko pelo braço e sair arrastando-a pelo caminho mais curto até a casa dela.

- Ai! Você tá me machucando!

- O que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo foi eu combinando de sair com o meu amigo! – ela puxou o braço de volta, parando.

- Quantos amigos você tem?

- Ah, sei lá, quantas amigas você tem? – ela rebateu, batendo o pé.

- Não desvia o assunto.

- Você tá sendo um idiota. E eu não te devo satisfações.

- Keiko, você pode achar que ele é seu amigo, mas ele obviamente quer ser mais.

- E se eu quiser ser mais também? – ela gritou, encarando-o. Ele cerrou os punhos, fechando a cara. – Ein?

- Keiko...

- Eu não posso esperar a vida inteira, sabe?! Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa! E você tá aí parado, e se eu tento... Argh! Você não ia entender!

- Por que você não tenta explicar? – ele deu um passo à frente. Ela deu um passo atrás.

- Não. Não, Hiroshi, não tenta.

- Keiko, dá pra escutar?

- Não! Eu não quero escutar mais nada! Um mês, Hiroshi! A gente quase se... Você sabe. Beija. E você me ignora por um mês!

- Você não sabe o que tá falando, quer me deixar falar?

- Não! Eu te dei uma chance uma vez. Você foi embora. Eu te dei outra, você jogou fora. Você não se mexeu, então eu me mexi. Eu passei pra outra! – ela virou-se para sair andando.

- Não passou. Não passou, eu sei, se você realmente tivesse passado não teria feito aquela ceninha pra me deixar com ciúmes.

- Pra te...? Te deixar com...? Mas o quão imbecil você pode ser em 5 minutos? – ela empurrou-o. – Não tem nada a ver com você! Porque pra sua informação, o meu mundo não gira à sua volta! Nem tudo que eu falo, faço ou penso tem que ser sobre você! Garoto, SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA! – ela começou a marchar para casa.

- VÊ? VOCÊ NÃO PASSOU PRA OUTRA! VOCÊ ADMITIU!

- VOCÊ PRECISA ESTRAGAR TUDO O QUE EU FAÇO? VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ESTRAGAR A MINHA... A minha saída triunfal! Ah, vai se catar, Hiroshi. Eu cansei... – e aí ela saiu andando. Ele fez uma careta de confusão.

- Como é?

- Não me siga, não vai até a minha casa, não se mete no que é meu, nem pensa em mim se for possível! E se eu descobrir que você encostou UM dedo em UM fio de cabelo loiro sequer do Akihiko, eu juro que arranjo uns ninjas malvados da Grama pra te dar uma surra.

- Keiko!

- TCHAU! – e aí ela saiu correndo.

- Mas... Eu ia... Que merda, Keiko! – Hiroshi começou a andar até a própria casa, socando uma árvore no caminho, abrindo um buraco no tronco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- MÃE! – Keiko entrava em casa berrando, secando as lágrimas que ousaram cair. – Mas que merda... MANHÊ! – ela adentrou a cozinha abruptamente, apenas para encontrar a mãe sentada numa cadeira, à mesa, chorando. – Mãe! O que houve?

- Eu disse pra água ferver.

- Como é que é? – ela levantou a sobrancelha, confusa, enquanto abraçava a mãe para consolá-la.

- Eu só queria fazer massa, Keiko. Era tudo que eu queria. Mas a água não ferveu!

- Mãe, há quanto tempo você botou a água no fogo.

- Há dois minutos! – ela fungou, depois puxou um rolo de papel higiênico e assoou o nariz.

- Mãe, leva muito mais tempo pra ferver um panelão de água desses!

- Mas... Mas...

- Eu acho melhor você deixar isso pro papai. Vamos ver um filminho na sala?

- Não. Não, eu não quero ver filmes. São sempre aquelas comédias românticas, com mulheres perfeitas, e homens perfeitos e solteiros e jovens. Eu estou ficando velha, Keiko. VELHA! Eu vou fazer TRINTA E NOVE em março, Keiko. Isso é quase QUARENTA!

- Mãe, fala sério, a Tsunade te ensinou o jutsu dela, nem que você realmente fique velha, o que você NÃO tá – acrescentou rápido – não ia aparecer.

- Mas... Mas eu ia saber.

- Okay, a gente assiste o que você quiser, mas vamos sair da cozinha. – ela se levantou, com certa dificuldade, levanto o rolo de papel higiênico, e Keiko não pôde deixar de notar que Sakura parecia levemente... Inchada.

- O que tem pra ver?

- Ahm... Wall-E ou Cassino Royale.

- Cassyno Royale. Eu quero sangue, eu quero tripas, eu quero cabeças explodindo !

- O.o

- Er... Wall-E n.n

- Tá… - e ela ficou imensamente grata pela crise da mãe ter afastado seus pensamentos de onde eles não queria estar. Ou melhor, com quem.

&&&&&&&&&&

- Ela tá muito esquisita, Uotani!

Keiko suspirava, se atirando na cama. Sakura tinha resolvido ir dormir e jogado todo o jantar para Sasuke. Ele, que sabia fazer meia dúzia de coisas no máximo, começou a fazer qualquer coisa mais fácil que massa, porque ele não sabia fazer molho. Ele simplesmente não sabia que existia MOLHO PRONTO!

- Mais esquisita do que mães geralmente são?

- Muito mais! Outro dia eu falei que estava indo até o escritório do Hokage, e ela me segurou pelo ombro, e me enrolou por uma hora falando das ótimas aventuras dos tempos de Time 7 dela, e aí ela disse que o Naruto foi o que mais deu apoio quando o pai se mandou e talz, aí desatou a chorar, e eu nem pude sair!

- Cara, que coisa de louco. Mas isso não importa agora. Como está indo com o Akihiko?

- Calma, Uotani!

- É, calma Uotani! – a voz de Hanajima foi ouvida ao longe.

- Espera, Keiko, a gente tá tentando entrar em teleconferência.

- Com quem? O máximo de números não é três?

- Quatro. Eu, você, o Sessue e a Nanami. Bem, A Harumi tá na casa da Nanami e a Yumi tá em missão de treinamento, sei lá.

- Vocês querem que eu conte a minha vida amorosa pro Sessue?

- Você sempre conta a sua vida amorosa pro Sessue.

- Não! Isso era quando ele poderia me ajudar nela, agora ele só vai atrapalhar!

- Verdade, ele quer ver ela com o Hiroshi.

- Hanajima!

- ... _E aí eu peguei o cara pela gola e mandei ele pro espaço! Foi muito divertido!_

- Quê isso, Uotani?

- Peraí, acho que tá dando interferência.

- _... E depois?_

_- Bem, depois... Você lembra daquele meu namorado, eu tive com ele uns cinco meses._

_- O último antes do Shika, né?_

- Uotani, sua anta! Você invadiu a linha da mamãe!

- Foi você que invadiu, Hanajima!

- _Pois, é, a gente estreou a minha cama nova. Hahahahaha!_

_-_ AI QUE NOJO!

- ... – e depois houve silêncio por um minuto inteiro.

- Alô? Alô?! Hanajima! Uotani! Hana! Uo! Uo!

- A Uotani tá traumatizada. Acontece, que aquela era a nossa mãe, falando da vida sexual dela, e pior ainda, não era com o nosso pai.

- EEEEW!

- Ei, espera, como você fez aquilo?

- Entrei em estado catatônico? Fácil, você também entrou.

- Não, invadiu a linha da mãe! Aquilo podia ser útil!

- Cala a boca, Uotani. Eu não quero descobrir mais nenhum passado nojento ou nada sobre o histórico sexual da mãe. E acho que você também não-- Achei! Sessue?

- Cara, a sua mãe e outro cara? Que nojo!

- Há quanto tempo você tá aí? – as três na linha perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Er...

- Há muito tempo? – Keiko perguntou.

- Defina muito.

- SESSUE!

- Parem de brigar comigo e digam logo, no fim do mês EU que pago a conta de telefone, sabia?

- Tá. Você sabe o que aconteceu ontem?

- Não? Eu tava em Suna. Resumo, Uo.

- Tá, tá, a gente tava derretendo como sorvete debaixo do sol falando merda porque os nossos neurônios estavam derretendo também porque tava muito quente e muito quente eu digo muito quente mesmo aí do nada apareceu um loirinho bonitinho tipo MUITO Hot aí ele falou com a Keiko e a gente descobriu que ele era nosso colega de Academia mas ele era feio na escola e agora ele tá Hot e aí eles saíram pra tomar sorvete e não voltaram nunca mais aí a mãe dela ligou deu uma bronca nela mandou ela pra casa aí o Hiroshi apareceu ele berraram um monte e quer pedir pro seu amiguinho dar um jeito na vida?

- o,o – todos.

- Como você conseguiu falar tão rápido?

- Eu pratico.

- Alô? Alô? ALÔ!? – Nanami berrou.

- Nami?

- ALÔÔÔÔ!

- Ela é surda ou é problema na linha?

- NAMI!

- OOOOOOOI! TÁ TÃO LONGE! EU NÃO TÔ ESCUTANDO VOCÊS!!!

- ..._Nanami, o celular tá virado. Você tá falando nas costas dele._

_- _USAHUSHUAHSUAHUASHAUHSAUS!

- Ah, calem a boca. Fala.

- Você acabou de se contradizer. – eles ouviram uns barulhos esquisitos.

- Nanami?

- Alô? Keiko? É a Harumi, a Nanami tá tendo um ataque ali, vai falando.

- Pois é. Então nós saímos, e foi muito divertido, e...

- Espera aí! Então aquela garota com um loiro que eu vi ERA você?

- ...Há essa possibilidade.

- Por que você saiu correndo?!

- Ah, Harumi! Sei lá! Por que você tava com o Ayame?

- Sei lá, por a gente saiu?

- O QUEEEE? – Sessue berrou.

- Peraí, me conta essa história direito!

- Ai gente. – Keiko quase podia _ouvi-la_ corar.

- KEIKOOOO! DESCE AQUI! – a voz da mãe a chamava no andar debaixo.

- Ah, cara, atualiza eles aí. A minha mãe tá chamando.

- KEEEEEEEIKOOOOOO! SE VOCÊ NÃO APARECER AQUI EM DEZ MINUTOS EU JURO QUE VOU PENSAR EM UM CASTIGO MUITO RUIM!

- E ela ainda tá neurótica. Tchau, tchau, gente, sintam-se beijados! – ela estalou uma série de beijos, de brincadeira e desligou.

E desceu as escadas, tranquilamente. Ultimamente estava tudo de pernas pro ar mesmo, quase dava pra ter se acostumado. As ameaças eram constantes, tão constantes que ninguém mais se assustava. Quando chegou à sala, viu o pai e a mãe sentados no sofá com uma cara que os denunciava. Tipo quando as pessoas estão mordendo os lábios pra não rir e ficam se olhando de um jeito esquisito. Do tipo que sabe um segredo hilário sobre você e ficam rindo nas suas costas. E Haru sentado numa cadeira à frente deles, com um olhar tão curioso e desconfiado quanto o dela.

- Não fui eu! – ela disse levantando as mãos, sentando na cadeira posta do lado da de Haru. Os pais riram. Haru e Keiko levantaram uma sobrancelha. Desde quando eles _riam_? Desde quando Keiko aparecia depois de horas fora de casa com um menino, falava uma besteira, e eles riam? – Okay, eu to achando tudo isso muito estranho.

- Eu já perguntei se eles são clones mal feitos dos nossos pais vindos de uma vila inimiga, mas eles negaram. – Haru falou pra ela. Ela o olhou por um momento e apontou para os próprios olhos com os dedos, cochichando:

- Não confia no que eles dizem. Fica de olho. – ele assentiu.

- Quem cochicha o rabo espicha! – Sakura disse, sorrindo.

- Do tamanho de uma bicha, sabemos, agora... – Keiko a cortou, cruzando os braços – Qual é o motivo de tudo isso? – Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

- Posso saber qual é a piada que nós perdemos?

- Bem. Eu não sei como dizer isso de outro jeito então...

- Você tá com leucemia! – Keiko gritou, do nada, se atirando sobre a mãe, a abraçando – Ah, mãezinha, e eu aqui duvidando de você! Pobrezinha! Vai ficar tudo bem!

- Keiko, eu não to com leucemia. ¬¬

- Ah não? – ela soltou-a – Depressão? Stress? Desidratação? Hérnia de disco? – Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Bipolar? – Haru tentou.

- Não.

- Ah, então o que é? – Keiko perguntou, se levantando, indignada.

- Eu to grávida.

- Ah bom, achei que era algo sério. ESPERA AÍ, O QUÊ???


	14. Tentar de novo

Oi todo mundo! Como eu gosto de me fazer de mártir eu vou começar com meus dramas. Como eu gosto MUITO de vocês, eu fiz o favor de escrever isso aqui, entendem? Eu to de TALA na mão esquerda porque eu estorei meu punho digitando. Eu cheguei de uma viagem de SEIS HORAS de carro, okay? Eu to louca de sono e to digitando isso aqui, só pra vocês! Sintam-se o máximo!

E agora sem drama, verdade, to de tala e o meu punho fica um lixo depois de digitar, mas tudo bem, o meu interesse aqui voltou, eu nem ligo. Eu voltei a escrever isso aqui e to feliz! *0* (só que é um saco digitar de tala). Espero que todos os fãs de KeikoHiroshi não me matem nesse capítulo, mas entendam, é crucial para a fic!!! É para um bem maior!!!

Poison Lee – Nossa, review grande! Assim que eu gosto! xD Cara, to muito orgulhosa de vocÊÊÊÊ Poison! Vc passou! *0* Parabéns! Eu acabei de voltar de viagem, fui até Porto Alegre ver a estréia de Twilight no Brasil *0* foi lindo. O livro é melhor, claro, mas o filme é bom. Eu sei como vc se sente com o vestibular, eu me matei estudando pra passar na prova de seleção do CTI, mas acho que passei! Poison, incluí um mini HanaIchiro pra você, e um mais mini ainda SessieUo. No próximo deixa mais evidente, kay? É que aqui tinha muitas coisas... YEY! McFly é bom demais! Que bom que vc gostou! Obrigada pelos elogios, eu também te adoro e beijos!

JAna – Muito obrigada! É uma honra! Eu sou preguiçosa, demoro, mas eu posto! Beijos!

Lust Lotu's – Cara, precisava ver eu lendo o cap. pra minha mãe (minha beta oficial) e eu falando a parte da Uotani super rápido e sem parar pra respirar que nem ela disse e a minha mãe me olhou assim: o,o Pois é, melhor o Hiroshi tomar jeito –se dá conta de que ESCREVE a fic- É, melhor eu dar um jeito nele u,u aushausha obrigada e beijos!

Nara Nick – Concordo! Com tudo o que vc falou! Inclusive com a parte de ver TV é difícil. Na minha casa tbm é, eu to de férias e to sem tempo! xD Muito obrigada pelo review, e Descoordenadas Power, colega! –levanta a mão-

Ling-Neko-Chan n.n – Ai que maravilindo *0* Amei! Sim! Obrigada! Continue com os reviews, eu amo! Pode add: .com

DebTai XD's – Sim, ele tá se mordendo. Eu sou má, kukukukukuku. E vai se morder mais ainda nesse cap. Obrigada, beijos!

Lucy – Ih, nem te preocupa com a Keiko, ela se acostuma rápido com a idéia. É que a Sakura vai enlouquecer ela. Aushaushuahs Obrigada pela review e vc adivinhou! Ela está grávida. Beijos!

Caçadora de Vampiros – Nossa, menina, vc tem uma raiva guardada no seu peito? Auhsuahsuaah Não, eu acho que ela não quer matar o bebê. Ainda. Beijos, obrigada pelo review!

Sem mais Delonges. (Tom Delonge, delongas, Delonges, sacas? Não? Tudo bem, a piada foi ruim) O cap. 13.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A Segunda Geração

Capítulo 13

Tentar de novo

Haru não dizia nada além do extremamente necessário fazia duas semanas. Ele entrava na cozinha, encontrava os pais tagarelando sobre o novo bebê, dava meia volta e saía andando. Em contrapartida, Keiko não parava de falar. Falar era a única coisa que ela fazia. Falava, falava, falava e falava mais um pouco. Primeiro ela ficou do lado de Haru. Mais um bebê na família ia ser maluquice! E depois eles a subornaram com imagens de roupinhas de bebês, marias-chiquinhas, bichinhos de pelúcia e berços. Sakura e Sasuke riam como retardados o tempo inteiro. Porque fala sério, o que pode ser mais engraçado do que descobrir que a sua mãe está grávida quando ela já tem 39 anos e você tem 15? É hilário!

E Sakura fez questão de ligar para todas as amigas dela – a enorme quantia de CINCO, contando com Tsunade – e convidá-las para uma janta enorme de comemoração que aconteceria na semana seguinte (o início da sétima semana de gravidez), garantindo que a festa seria no estilo Uchiha, seja lá o que isso fosse. As pessoas tiveram reações muito diferentes.

- MAS VOCÊ TÁ DOIDA??? COMO É QUE TU ME FAZ UMA COISA DESSAS?? VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS MARINHEIRA DE PRIMEIRA VIAGEM, SAKURA! SABE QUE CRIAR UM BEBÊ É DIFÍCIL PRA CARALHO! VOCÊ JÁ TEM DOIS! OUTRO???– essa foi Temari.

- AAAAAAAAAAAI TESTA QUE LEGAAAAAAAAAL! Eu sou a madrinha dessa vez, né? – essa é a Ino.

- Mas Sá-chan, a casa só tem três quartos! Onde é que o bebê ia dormir? – essa foi Hinata.

- AUHSUAHSUAHSUAHUSHUASHAU! Ai, Sakura, essa foi demais, o que você ia me contar? – essa foi Tenten.

- Ah, bem, você provavelmente conseguiu estragar sua carreira de vez, mas com uns ajustes... Sim, acho que você pode se aposentar por invalidez com um bom salário, me dê um tempinho pra achar o livro de leis de Konoha... – essa foi Tsunade.

E todos os amigOs de Sasuke tiveram uma reação parecida com essa:

- O QUÊ??????????

Mas eles superaram. Com o tempo tudo foi voltando ao normal e a vida se aquietou novamente. Sakura e Sasuke se lembravam aos poucos que criar um espaço para um bebê era – nas palavras de Temari – difícil pra caralho. E estavam felizes da vida estourando cartões de crédito com coisas de bebê que eles não tinham onde guardar. As coisas se acumulavam no sofá da sala e na lavanderia. E Haru não dizia uma palavra. A gota d'água aconteceu quando o disseram que eles precisariam transformar o quarto dele em um quarto de bebê, pois era o mais perto do quarto dos pais. Que ele podia dormir com a Keiko por enquanto. E aí ele surtou. Ele socou algumas roupas na mochila e saiu pela porta da sala. Oito horas depois receberam um telefonema de Naruto xingando Sasuke e dizendo que aquilo era uma insanidade e que o que eles estavam fazendo com o pobre do menino era tortura e que como Hokage ele tinha acabado de oficialmente adotar Haru.

Isso apenas acabou em socos. No Naruto, claro. Da Sakura, claro. E Haru teve seu quarto de volta. Pelo menos por enquanto, como ele fez questão de acrescentar, antes de se trancar em seu quarto.

E pouco a pouco Keiko foi descobrindo que as grávidas são as criaturas mais complexas e insuportáveis da face da Terra. E pouco a pouco a idéia de ficar grávida um dia sumia de sua cabecinha de Uchiha apavorada.

- KEIKOOOOO!

- QUE É, MÃE?

- CORRE AQUI, RÁPIDO!

Keiko deixou o secador de cabelos cair no chão e saiu tropeçando do banheiro. Escorregou numa poça d'água no piso de azulejos e caiu de cara. Levantou-se em um segundo e continuou correndo aos trancos e barrancos até o quarto da mãe. Chegando lá, encontrou-a perto do armário, de costas, meio agachada. Correu até ela, e tocou suas costas, preocupada.

- Mãe? – a outra levantou-se em um pulo, mostrando um pedaço de tecido branco coberto com renda.

- Não é lindo? Era de quando você era pequena, eu guardei para o Haru, bem, quando eu não sabia que o Haru era O Haru. Claro que seu pai ficou feliz de ter um menino para poder treinar até cair morto, claro que você também faz isso querida, mas eu sempre quis outra menina, e não tive coragem de dar o vestidinho pra outra pessoa, então eu guardei e...

- o.o Você me chamou SÓ pra isso?

- Uhm... É. Ah, Keiko, você tem 15 anos e está de férias! O que mais você tem pra fazer?

- Eu tenho que... Tenho que encontrar o Akihiko!

- Você e esse seu amiguinho de novo... De onde você conhece ele mesmo?

- Da Academia, mãe. Só fazia tempo que a gente não se via.

- Vocês tão ficando?

- ...

- Isso é um sim?

- Não, isso sou eu traumatizada pelo seu uso da palavra "ficar".

- Assim magoa.

- Posso ir?

- Keiko... Espera um pouquinho.

- O que foi, mãe?

Sakura indicou a cama e mandou-a sentar-se, para fazer o mesmo logo em seguida. Ela estendeu a mão para tocar sua bochecha, mas recolheu-a. Keiko levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Er... Filhinha, filha, Keiko. – ela parou.

- Sim, mãe? – a jounin perguntou, curiosa.

- Bem, amor, você já tem 15 anos e... Por isso você... Você tá crescendo!

- Eu sei, mãe.

- E está passando por várias modificações. E começa a se sentir atraída pelos meninos.

- Ah, não, mãe! Eu sei onde essa conversa vai levar e não!

- Mas Keiko!

- Mãe, eu sei tudo o que a senhora vai falar, e eu já sei de onde os bebês vêm, okay? A tia Temari me explicou tudo.

- A Temari?

- É, ela teve que explicar tudo pra Uotani e a Hanajima quando nós estávamos tentando arrumar um irmãozinho pra elas.

- Como?

- Numa árvore, mãe, eu posso ir?

- Numa árvore?

- É, a gente achou que eles davam em ninhos que nem passarinho, deixa eu ir, por favor!

- Tá, tá, pode... – Keiko se levantou e saiu correndo o mais rápido possível, escondendo-se em seu quarto até a hora que Sakura fosse ver Tsunade. E aí ela estaria livre. Pegou o celular e apertou um botão para discar o último número para quem ela tinha ligado.

- Akihiko?

- Oi! – ele parecia muito feliz do outro lado da linha – Que bom que você ligou, eu tava vendo uma coisa na TV e me lembrou você porque a garota não parava de tropeçar e...

- A gente pode sair hoje?

- Pode, claro. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- O de sempre. Minha mãe grávida me enlouquecendo. – ele riu.

- Certo. Você quer que eu te busque ou você me encontra?

- Te vejo na sorveteria?

- Às três.

- Até.

- Até. – e ela poderia jurar que ele estava sorrindo do outro lado da linha.

Akihiko já virara um dos seus melhores amigos. Melhores amigos loucos pra ter segundas intenções, mas eticamente corretos demais para tentar qualquer coisa. Ela sabia que ele gostava dela. Era só o que todo mundo lhe falava. E ela sabia que era meio injusto dar esperança quando talvez não acabasse em nada. Mas ela não podia voltar atrás e não conseguia parar. Todos sabiam da briguinha de Hiroshi e Keiko, e acharam que ia acabar rápido. Mas eles não tinham se falado desde o acontecimento, e ele ocasionalmente podia ser visto andando com uma garota aleatória, fato esse, que foi informado por um Sanosuke parcialmente desalmado, que apanhou de Keiko logo depois porque ela "precisava bater em alguém". Uotani, Hanajima e PRINCIPALMENTE Nanami, incentivavam os "encontros" com Akihiko. Nanami começara a sair junto com Uotani, para espiar o que eles faziam, e ficou MUITO desapontada por ver que não rolava beijo nenhum.

Tanto que aquela tarde, quando Keiko se arrumava para sair com Akihiko, ela ouviu batidas na porta. E quando atendeu, viu uma Nanami com óculos escuros e uma echarpe roxa enrolada na volta da cabeça, olhando para todos os lados.

- AI MEU DEUS! NÃO ME MATA! Espera aí... Nanami?

- Nanami? Onde? Não vi Nanami nenhuma! EU NÃO SOU NANAMI! VOCÊ ME CONFUNDIU!– ela mesma gritou, as pessoas na rua a olharam com medo, e ela entrou na casa correndo. Assim que a outra fechou a porta, ela tirou tudo e atirou em cima do sofá. – Se a Uotani descobre que eu saí sem ela... Fala sério! "Não me mata"? Você é jounin!

- Cala a boca ¬¬ Eu ia te bater, ok? Mas aí eu achei que era uma insana fugida do hospício. Vamos, eu te levo de volta pra lá.

- Eu vou ignorar esse comentário rude e enganoso. Okay, vamos achar algo decente pra você usar! Algo do tipo, bem feminino. Trajes de treino e luta NÃO contam, ouviu bem?

- Você não vai achar muita coisa no meu guarda-roupa... – Keiko disse, com uma careta meio envergonhada.

- Ah, eu sei. Eu vim prevenida! – Nanami disse, levantando uma sacola de uma loja.

- Nanami!

- Nem Nanami, nem Nami, nem a Santa Maria Chiquita dos Perdedores, pra cima!

- Essa santa existe?

- Você precisa dela? – a ruiva perguntou, empurrando a outra escada acima.

- Acho que sim ú,ù

- Então ela existe!

- Espera aí, como é que você sabe que eu vou sair com o Akihiko?

- ...Sonhei!

E foi fazendo uma grande bagunça no quarto de Keiko que Nanami achou a roupa perfeita. Não poderia ser mais... Fofa. Ela conseguiu montar com duas peças um look que traduzia o que havia de feminilidade nesse mundo. Agora, a parte que interessava não estava se esforçando tanto. Keiko puxava a saia branca pra cima, tentando encurtá-la. Depois se olhou no espelho e começou a remexer no conjunto da parte de cima: Uma blusinha branca, sobreposta por uma espécie de blusa-casaco, mais aberta, com um cinto por cima. (N/A: Parece esquisito, mas eu tenho a foto e eu juro que é uma gracinha. Se eu descobrir como linkar eu coloco (a autora é uma anta, paciência)). Nanami revirou os olhos e levantou-se da cama, andando até ela. Com um puxão, deixou a saia na altura original - um pouco acima dos joelhos.

- Keiko, feminilidade, não "Me coma por favor!" Você quer ficar com ele, não dar pra ele!

- Nanami! – ela gritou, corada.

- E falando em ficar...

- Eu sabia!

- Ah, por favor! Eu nem tive a chance de realmente falar direito com você desde que essa loucura toda começou. Senta aí e conversa comigo!

- Sim senhora! – Keiko sentou-se com um suspiro.

- Então. Você gosta do Hiroshi. – não era uma pergunta. A outra revirou os olhos.

- Grande novidade.

- Mas você tá afim do Akihiko? – ela fez uma careta. – Não?

- Não exatamente.

- Ai, gatinha, me explica que eu não to te entendendo! – Nanami pediu, balançando os braços.

- Ai, Nanami eu to confusa, tá legal? Claro que eu gosto do Hiroshi, eu gostei dele a vida inteira! Mas aí ele faz umas coisas que eu não gosto, e eu não posso ficar esperando pra sempre! Quando a gente tá junto, a gente tá sempre brigando. O Hiroshi é o que eu quero. Mas o Akihiko... – ela começou, suspirando, sonhadora - O Akihiko é... É o que me faz bem. Quando eu to com ele... Parece que eu desligo. Essa montanha russa que eu to vivendo, é a vida de outra pessoa! A minha mãe nem tá grávida, eu nem sou ninja! A gente fica rindo e falando bobagem... E... E tem uma vozinha no fundo da minha cabeça gritando "Ele não é o Hiroshi". – ela admitiu, derrotada.

- Okay. Aqui está o que EU faria. EU ficaria com o Akihiko. E se o Hiroshi resolvesse virar gente eu ficaria com ele. Mas você sabe como eu sou, e você não sou eu – graças a Deus, diga-se de passagem, UMA Nanami no mundo é mais que o suficiente – então... Aja no calor do momento!

- As coisas nunca dão certo no calor do momento.

- Sempre deram pra mim! – as duas se entreolharam por uns segundos antes de rir. – Não desse jeito! As COISAS sempre deram CERTO pra mim!

- Sei, sei...

- Ah, cala a boca. Escuta, gatinha, o Hiroshi é um cara legal. Mas ele tá sendo um imbecil. Então eu acho melhor você andar com quem te faz bem e não chorar por um paspalho daqueles. E se o Akihiko não der certo, pode deixar comigo, que eu faço teus lado pra uns amigos meus, que te contar...

- Obrigada?

- Ei, fique mais grata! Quisera eu ter uma amiga como eu!

- Não, desculpa, você tá certa. E é o que a Uotani e a Hanajima e até a minha MÃE acham. E eu já to pensando assim também e... Droga! To atrasada!

- Calor do momento?

- Calor do momento.

- Eu sempre falo, minha filha, um pouco de amasso nunca matou ninguém, ajeita a blusa, fecha os olhos e VAI!

- Nanami!

- Não, sério, você tá pronta, vai!

- Mas...

- Vai!

- E a bagunça?

- Eu arrumo! Vai logo! E não perca a saia!

- NANAMI!

- Que é...? Acontece...

XxxxX

Ela entrou correndo na sorveteria. Desde o dia em que se (re)encontraram, aquele era sempre seu ponto de encontro. E ele estava lá, lindo como sempre, em uma camisa pólo preta e jeans, Rai-bans no rosto, mexendo em um i-pod. E algo estranho no fundo de sua mente fez sua garganta secar, e seu estômago despencar. Os dois estavam arrumados. Parecia mais sério. Parecia que dessa vez era pra valer. Sacudiu o calafrio que percorreu sua espinha e a sensação estranha, largando a bolsa na mesa em que ele estava sentado, na frente dele.

- Mil desculpas, Aih! A minha amiga apareceu lá em casa na última hora e...

- Não precisa se desculpar. – ele sorriu, desligando o i-pod e tirando os fones.

- Adorei os óculos. – ela brincou.

- Mesmo? São do meu pai. Ele não usa. – ele fez uma careta e tirou-os. - Você está muito bonita.

- Obrigada! Eu gostei da camisa. Tá chique, bem. – ela disse, com um beicinho de aprovação, dando um puxão de leve na gola dele.

- Eu tento. – os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que ele sorriu abertamente, se debruçando na mesa para chegar mais perto, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, e voltou ao seu lugar. E ela corou, olhando para a mesa. "Ele não é o Hiroshi." – Você não sabe o que me aconteceu quando eu vinha vindo pra cá.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, inclinado a cabeça para o lado em curiosidade.

- Eu topei com um cachorro.

- Ai meu Deus... – ela revirou os olhos, divertida.

- Você tinha que ter visto! Era horrível! Era maligno!

- Era enorme? Te mordeu? – ela perguntou com falso assombro.

- Era gigante! Me agarrou pelos calcanhares e não queria largar!

- Era um Rottweiler! – ela chutou. Ele coçou a testa, parecendo envergonhado.

- Não, era na verdade... Um chiuawua. – e ela começou a rir.

Pronto. Tinha ganhado a tarde.

Ele não era o Hiroshi. Ele era o Akihiko.

XxxxX

- Hanajima!

Alguém gritou, chamando-a. Ela se virou para ver quem tinha chamado-a. Ele vinha correndo, esbaforido, em roupas absolutamente normais, de verão. Pólo listrada, bermudão e tênis de skatista. Se ele estivesse em cima de um skate ela não acharia estranho. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam uma bagunça, e isso o deixava ainda mais fofo. (N/A: Ichiro Dougie Style! o/). Ele parou na frente dela, mais alto, mais novo, sardento. Uma graça. E ela abriu um sorriso para a figura arfante de Ichiro à sua frente.

- Hey.

- Oi... – ele respondeu, as bochechas coradas. Ela não saberia dizer se da corrida ou de outra coisa.

- Você queria me dizer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, encostando-se na árvore, levantando o rosto e tapando o sol que batia em seus olhos com a mão. E o sol também batia nele, dando um tom de mel completamente novo aos olhos dele. Ele sacudiu os ombros, dando uma rápida olhada para algo ao longe, voltando a olhá-la depois.

- Eu só vi você passando, e pensei em dizer oi.

Os dois se olharam. Ela exatamente na mesma posição, e ele cada vez mais corado, seu peito ainda subindo e descendo exageradamente.

- Oi. – ela disse, largando os braços ao lado do corpo.

- Oi. – ele respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso. Ela inclinou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Você é uma graça. – e depois saiu andando.

E ele ficou ali, parado, vendo a silhueta dela sumir na luz alaranjada da tarde. E então ela voltou, pegou sua mão e saiu arrastando-o na direção que ia antes.

- Era pra você ir comigo!

- Onde vamos?

- Você vai me pagar uma bebida.

- Mas eu sou menor de idade! Nós somos menores de idade!

- Refrigerante também é bebida. – ela falou, rindo.

- Oh.

- HÁ! Você viu isso, Sessue? Viu? Eu sabia! Vamos lá! Aposto como eu chego primeiro! – Uotani gritou, apontando para a linha do horizonte, pulando detrás de um arbusto.

- Eu não vou até lá espionar o encontro da Hanajima, Uo!

- Por que não? – ela reclamou, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

- Porque... Por que você quer espionar o encontro da sua irmã afinal de contas?

- Não é um encontro... E mais, eu quero, porque eu quero, ué! Se nós estivéssemos em um encontro ela também estaria tentando nos espionar então... – Sessue teve uma crise de tosse. – Ah, se ela estiver dormindo...

- Ela tá andando, não tá? Ela não consegue andar dormindo, certo?

- Não, eu ACHO que isso ela AINDA não consegue. E aí, vamo lá?

- Uotani, deixa a coitada da Hanajima ter um pouco de privacidade! Ela não teve isso nem no útero!

- Cara, nós somos gêmeas bivitelinas.

- Você tava logo ali, na placenta ao lado. Vocês não são siamesas, Uotani, deixa a sua irmã fazer algo por si mesma uma vez na vida! – Uotani bufou e fechou a cara. Sessue sorriu. – Vamos, deixa ela em paz. A gente vai ver um filme, joga pipoca nos casais que estiverem se amassando, fica ligando um pro outro, contando o fim do filme alto...

- E se eu disser que não? – ela cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo, desafiando-o.

- Uhm... Aí eu vou ter que te arrastar pro cinema a força.

- O que? – e ele a pegou no colo, jogou-a no ombro e saiu saltitando pela rua enquanto ela esperneava e gritava, se matando de rir.

XxxxX

Pôr do sol. Eles tinham passado o dia juntos. De novo. Estava ficando fácil demais. Bom demais. E ela já tinha começado a se acostumar. Ela já conhecia de cor as manias dele, as perfeições e as imperfeições, os pontos fracos e fortes, os nomes dos amigos dele, e até da mãe e do pai. Ele tinha uma irmã mais velha chamada Hikaru, e um gato muito velho chamado Boom. Ela conhecia até a história do nome do gato. Ele gostava de explosões quando pequeno. Ele sempre ficava mexendo com os dedos numa pulseira de contas pretas que ele usava, ele nunca tirava a tal pulseira. Ele tagarelava quando estava nervoso, e tinha uma paciência tão grande que irritava, ele tinha ganhado-a por causa dos dois primos de sete e oito anos que moram com ele. Ele tinha uma cicatriz grande nas costas da mão direita, porque ano passado um dos primos jogou uma shuriken nele. E ele realmente acreditava que foi sem querer. Ele tinha um queixo lindo. E a linha do maxilar era perfeita. Ele morria de medo de ratos. Ele sabia velejar. Ele ficava magnífico à luz do crepúsculo. Ele não sabia andar de skate. Ele tinha lido Twilight e morria de vergonha por ter gostado. Ele era carinhoso. Ele ligava quando prometia.

E ele tinha um sorriso absolutamente encantador.

- Bem... Aqui estamos. A sua casa. – ele disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. E sorriu.

E aconteceu. Sem gritos, sem drama, sem tapas. Sem nenhum escarcéu, e sem nenhum insulto trocado. Eles simplesmente olharam-se. Ela se aproximou, devagarzinho. Ele inclinou-se. Ela espalmou as mãos no peito largo dele, e ele colocou a mão na bochecha dela. E os lábios se tocaram. Delicadamente, gentilmente, bonitinho e apropriado. Sem que ninguém os interrompesse, sem que tudo ficasse esquisito. Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa, e murmurou um "te vejo amanhã?". Ela concordou com a cabeça, e abriu o portão, apoiando a cabeça nas grades. Não entrou. Esperou.

E não deram dois minutos ele voltou correndo, pegando ela no colo e girando-a. Ela riu

- Você consegue ser mais perfeito? – ela murmurou, sorrindo sinceramente.

- Você quer que eu seja? – ele ocultou a parte em que ele lhe diria que por ela ele poderia ser.

- Não. Não, eu gosto do seu jeitinho bobo. – ele riu, beijando-a novamente.

Nanami colocou a mão no ombro de Hiroshi. Ele mexeu o ombro para que ela tirasse. Tudo o que ele não precisava era de gente especulando sobre o que ele sentia, sobre o que ele andara fazendo, sobre o que ele pensava da cena se passando na sua frente. Tudo o que ele não precisava era ouvir um discursinho sobre amor, amizade e lealdade digno de novela. Ainda mais vindo de uma das traíras que incentivou a coisa toda. Ela escorregou o braço pelos ombros largos dele, dando-o um quase meio abraço.

- Por que você me fez ver isso? – ele perguntou num sussurro. A raiva, a vergonha, a tristeza e uma forte sensação de traição se solidificando nele.

- Porque as pessoas cometem erros, Hiroshi. – ela disse, séria. – E às vezes eles custam caro. Você foi estúpido e ela tá com outro agora. Nós incentivamos isso, porque nós queremos ela feliz. Você costumava fazer ela feliz. Ela tá bem. Ela vai ficar bem. Ele não é incrivelmente forte, ou super inteligente, ele não tem um byakugan e nem uma mira perfeita. Mas ele faz ela feliz. E isso é o que importa.

- Pára de me falar essas coisas.

- Você ama ela?

- Você sabe que sim, e eu não vou agüentar o papinho de "se você ama deixe livre."

- Você ama ela... O bastante pra deixa ela com outro cara?

- Amo? – era uma pergunta. Ela sorriu.

- Não. – deu dois tapinhas nas costas dele, e virou-se para sair andando. – Muda. Boa sorte.

E ele se viu obrigado a pensar no que ela disse, vendo Akihiko beijar Keiko mais uma vez, e ele ficar esperando enquanto ela saía correndo para dentro de casa, para só depois que ela tinha fechado a porta ir embora. E parecia tão injusto. Aquele cara nem conhecia ela direito. Ele não sabia das manias dela, do temperamento estourado, de como o nariz dela enrugava de um jeito bonitinho quando ela ria. Ele sabia! Ele sabia tudo o que tinha pra saber sobre ela!

E houve um clique na sua cabeça.

A batalha estava perdida. Mas a guerra tinha recém começado.

&&&&&&&&

Oh, guys, tenho que admitir que EU estou me apaixonando pelo Akihiko. Cuidado, quase que eu troco o shipper e mando o Hiroshi-baka pro meio de uma supernova! (Oi mamãe! É a Kimi falando merda na net de novo!) Não, brincadeira. Quando a Keiko der um pé nele EU fico com ele. Hohohoho.

Akihiko: o.o Medo. - se afasta devagar –

Atendendo a pedidos... A Nanami apareceu bastante nesse chappie! Estão felizes?


End file.
